Lost forever or will he be saved?
by fallingstar22
Summary: Takes place during Zeo and will start during the events of "King for a day", where Tommy is kidnapped. Next to the Zeo rangers it involves Kim. Who will be able to save him? Or will he be lost forever?
1. A strange feeling

Well here comes my first story concerning the Zeo rangers. But it won't be only them. An old friend will return and change the history of the rangers like we used to know.

(it will be taking place about the time of the episode "King for a day")

Well, the idea for the story isn't mine. I got this idea from _BellaVision_, who asked me to write about it.

It was a good idea and thinking about it, the first chapter formed in my head. I hope there will follow many more chapters!

But I can't do it without you guys, so please review!

...

I don't own anything! The characters aren't mine!

* * *

><p><strong>A strange feeling<strong>

**Kim's POV:**

She knew something was wrong. She's been having this strange feeling the whole day.

But what could it be?

Her ranger days were long over now and the only bad things that seemed to happen to her were things like: parking on the wrong spot and getting a ticket for that… or spilling juice on her most loved top. Just random things like that.

But since she had woken up this morning something was definitely wrong.

Shaking her head disbelievingly, she took her bag and got ready to work.

Since she had been at the pan global games and even winning a silver medal her life had changed. She had wanted to compete the following year, but one wrong step and everything had been over: she had torn her ligament.

….

_The doctors had told her it wouldn't heal in time and that she would never be able to do the same like before her injury._

"_Miss Heart, I'm afraid to tell you that it isn't just a sprained ankle," the doctor had told her in hospital._

"_What exactly do you mean? How bad is it?" she had wanted to know and she had already feared his answer._

"_You have torn your ligament. It will take its time to heal." The doctor had answered._

"_Take its time? How long do you mean? I have to compete next month!"_

"_I mean that you won't be able to compete next month. In fact you would be glad if you could walk without help next month."_

"_But that means… no this can't be real. It just can't be!", she had whispered to herself. She had known what that meant. It was the worst nightmare that could happen to an athlete!_

"_I'm sorry Miss Heart. I've already consulted two of my colleagues. They are specialists like me and they have come to the same conclusion. I know, that your sports mean everything to you Miss Heart. But you will never be able to compete in competitions like you had after this injury. I will now leave you as you sure want to be alone by now. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call for me."_

_With that the doctor had left her room. He had left her alone in there. _

_And with leaving it was like he had taken all her dreams with him. All that had been important to her, all that she had wanted to reach – it had all become unreachable._

_And so she had been sitting there alone in her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, knowing, nothing would be as it had been before._

_After his words the doctor had disappeared out of her life, taking everything with him and just leaving the only thing behind that no one had taken away: the pain._

…_._

_But they hadn't known her. She had been a fighter and would always be. In one way or another. They all hadn't known that back there. But soon she had proofed it!_

_She had refused to believe it and had done everything the doctors had told her to do. She hadn't wanted to risk that the healing process might be affected._

_But they had underestimated her. They all had._

_She had had the strength and the will and after the OK from the doctors and therapists, she had restarted her training. Carefully and slowly. _

_But as everything went well she had improved her training lessons and gained her old strength and power._

….

Well, they had been right about the fact that it wouldn't heal in time.

But they had been wrong about one other thing: It had healed better than everybody could have hoped for. Now she could do everything she had done before her injury.

And the person who had disappointed her the most during that time had been her coach.

No – she had to correct herself. Her Ex-Coach.

After he had talked with the doctors himself, he had shown up one last time in her hospital room. Only to tell her that it was over. That he wouldn't coach her anymore.

She had to stop herself thinking about that.

Every thought about that person only caused more pain and wasn't worth another thought.

…

Well, after gaining her old strength, she had thought about competing one last time. But in the end she decided that she wouldn't do it. Her newlife was different from her old one before the injury. Sure she didn't compete any more, but she had found something more important and something she enjoyed even more.

She had started a small business on her own. That had always been her secret dream. Now she was teaching kids all she had learned. She was giving her knowledge to others. And that made her proud.

Sure the kids she taught didn't compete as world athletes. They didn't have scholarships or rich parents who could achieve such training. They just were kids that happened to live in the same city and took courses in "Heart's sports club – for everyone who has a heart for sport".

If they wanted, they could compete in small competitions between the citys from time to time.

….

So she was happy with her life and even if she missed the competitions from time to time she just had to look at the pictures hanging in her office, showing the kids she taught, and she felt better.

And that was the place she wanted to go to. She put her bag on the seat next to her and started the engine.

While driving, she couldn't shake this strange feeling away. Though having a happy life, she knew something was missing – something she would never get back. And now she had a feeling, it was even more far away than normal. But that wasn't possible she thought to herself.

But that was her fault. And each time she wished, she hadn't made this fault, she knew that she could never reverse it. Even if it hurt, it was ok and just reminded her to never be that naive again.

* * *

><p>You sure wonder what it has to do with the zeo rangers. But don't worry, this is just the first chapter! More will be coming soon. So if you wanna know, keep reading!<p>

Please Review!


	2. in Tommy's head

First of all: Thanks very much for the reviews and putting me on your alerts and favorites!

Second thing: I misspelled Kim's last name: I wrote Heart instead of Hart… but I'll try to make it right in the future!

Short introduction: Tommy is in the claws of Prince Gasket. He is being brainwashed at the moment.

Please don't stick to the exact episodes, as it's been a long time since I have been watching them – a very long time!

So I'm re-watching parts of them, to remind me of what had happened.

But everything what you can read below will be a bit different to the episodes – I call it a writers freedom (or is called different? Just tell me!)! Enough talking or writing… on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's POV:<strong>

Memories were running through his head. Changing in the time of an eye blink.

What was real? What was fake?

They were the good ones! They were a team! And they saved the earth by fighting monsters of the machine empire.

Yes, he would never forget that!

_What was that? The green and yellow rangers hurting innocent people? How dare they!_ NO! Another wrong image, they didn't do that.

He has to concentrate! He tried to think about all the good images, the good memories!

They were all around, at the youth centre. Drinking juices served by Ernie.

Laughing about some things. Tanya and Kat had been shopping and were showing them their clothes. He would never understand, how girls could waste so much money for that!

_And then they morphed into their ranger forms. In front of the others! Ruining Ernie's bar, because he dared to ask them to pay for their drinks. He tried to stop them, but they were to strong! Only he against the four of them!_ But doubts were forming in his head – had it really happened like that?

Again wrong memories! He remembered they had never done something like that.

He just had to fight against these thoughts! They were so wrong. But each minute he was fighting, the pain in his head grew worse. He wanted to pull that helmet off of his head – but he couldn't! He couldn't move his hands.

Why couldn't he move his hands? _Oh yes! Those brats who called themselves the power rangers! They should call themselves the power of evil! They had tied him here to this chair! Laughing, they gathered around him and were making fun of him!_

"_Nice feeling Tommy?"_

"_Yes, that's what you get for being in our way!"_

"_Never do that again!"_

"_You will never stop us! We will soon rule the world! You pathetic human weakling!"_

_How could they! He would show them who was weak! They would never succeed! There had to be a way. Somehow he would manage to escape and destroy the colored rangers. Pink, Yellow, Green and Blue! How he hated these colors! He would destroy them and never buy something in these colors again! And now there were even five of them! The one in gold and black helped them, too!_

"_What are you thinking about? Destroying us? Never! Soon nothing will be left of you!"_

_And again their evil laughter! The laughter sounded so_… so wrong. Like it wasn't real. Or was it? NO! Again wrong memories! He had to shake them away! That had never happened!

He shook it away by recalling the good memories deep inside him.

Celebrating their birthdays! Yes, Adam's birthday had been the last one! Candles were on his cake, that he had to blow out! He managed them all at once, but had a bit of cream on his nose at the end!

They had been laughing and making pictures about him! He had wondered why, as he hadn't noticed it at first! But then after noticing it he had chased them all through the park! He had been chasing them, until they had fallen down as they couldn't run any more.

_But then the image changed once again – they were now fighting. He wanted to rescue people and the other five stood in his way, challenging him. He couldn't manage it in time to the people and they had died. Looking behind him, he could see the five laughing about him evilly. How could they be happy because of something like that? Simple – they were bad to the bone. Was it so simple?_ No, something was wrong – this memory, it was… unreal – it had never happened before!

No! Concentrate! Remember the good things, remember…remember…

He knew they wanted to brainwash him. Showing him images, he knew were wrong. But he would resist as long as he had to! Because he knew:

His friends would come… Yes they would come!

But they had to hurry…

…..

Power Chamber:

"Zordon, any sign of him?" asked a worried Kat.

"I'm sorry Kat. There are no signs," Zordon answered.

"Ay ay ay! The sensor can't read any signs of Tommy!" Alpha confirmed Zordon's statement.

"There has to be a way!", Rocky wondered.

"He can't disappear without any sign!" Adam threw in.

"No you're right. He can't just disappear without any sign. No one can," Jason agreed.

"What can we do? We have to do something," Kat spoke with a whining voice.

Tanya immediately took her in her arm and tried to calm her down. "We will find a way! We just need time!"

"But what if he hasn't any more time left?" Kat feared.

And no one had an answer to that question. They didn't want to think about it. But how could they know if they would make it in time?

It was quiet in the Command centre and only Alpha could be heard, as he typed new orders in the computers and tried his best.

So the only thing that was left for them was to hope…

* * *

><p>Like I promised, the Zeo Rangers appeared.<p>

But will they find him in time?

Will it be too late?

Please review! Every review I get makes me happy!


	3. what's pulling me there?

Here comes the third chapter!

Thanks so far for all the reviews I got!

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV:<strong>

"Hello Kim!" called a girl and as Kim looked up, she recognized her assistant trainer. Jenny had been a nice addition to her little shop. She worked well and she took a few courses, so Kim hadn't to do everything on her own. And the kids just liked her! She had a great connection to them.

"Oh, hi Jenny," she answered smiling.

"What's up Kim?"

"Oh nothing," Kim wondered. What did she mean by that? "Why did you ask?"

"You seemed far away in your thoughts. You didn't even see me, as you got in."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Kim apologized.

"Hey, that's ok with me! Nothing to worry about. I just wondered if something was wrong. No actually I didn't wonder. I am pretty sure. So did something happen?" She asked back. Jenny was a really nice girl and cared for everyone around her. But she always talked so much and it seemed like she had to talk until she needed to take a breath!

"Oh, it's really nothing big. I just have this strange feeling, I can't shake off."

"Hmm, maybe you dreamt of something?" Jenny wondered.

"No, I didn't dream anything. That's the point. If I had, I would know why I have this feeling."

"And what exactly are you feeling?" Jenny wanted to know curiously.

"I can't describe it really good. It's just… well, like something is wrong. Really wrong."

"What could that be?" Jenny seemed to ask herself and suddenly ran outside the building only to return again a few seconds later.

_What was that all about?_ Kim wondered to herself and finally asked Jenny: "Why did you go outside?"

"Oh I just checked your car. I thought that you could have parked it wrong without noticing. That could have been the reason for your feeling."

"And?" Kim wanted to know.

"And what?" Jenny asked her back – looking a bit confused.

"Well, did I park it wrong?" Kim asked rolling her eyes. That was another thing about Jenny. Sometimes she seemed lost in thought and seemed to forget her own thoughts.

"Oh no. Everything is alright." She answered and had suddenly a new idea. "Maybe you just need to go shopping!"

"I don't think that!" Kim now laughed.

"Well it's already been about 2 weeks that you haven't been shopping!"

_Hmm_, Kim thought to herself. _Could that be the reason? No, that would be too simple. And somehow she didn't like it as much as back then, when she had been younger._

"No, don't worry. I'm fine." Kim now answered and tried to focus on her work. "So, did anything new or interesting happen?"

"Well, maybe we will have a new kid in the future. She's 11 years old and is waiting inside – with her mom. She wanted to take a lesson for free, to see if she likes it," Jenny informed her now.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm going to meet her," Kim answered happy. She always became happy, when a new kid arrived and thought about joining her training sessions.

She went inside the hall and saw them immediately.

"Hello, my name is Kim, what's your name sweetie?" Kim asked the little girl and offered her a hand.

"I'm Mary," the little girl answered and shook her hand. Kim realized that the girl seemed to be a bit shy and had an idea. "Well Mary, would you like to join the group today? You can go over there to Alex, she's about your age. You can practice together for today."

The little girl nodded and went to meet the other girl. Alex was a nice kid and since she trained here, she always acted as partner for the new kids in the training lessons. She could very well handle the new kids and they all felt like home after a few minutes and forget, that it was their first day here.

"Well, if you would like to stay, you can take a seat over there and watch your daughter. Or you can pick her up later. And don't worry, we don't need to talk about the prizes immediately. After the lesson you can take her home and talk with your daughter and come back any time you want. And she can also have a second lesson for free, if she would like that."

"Very kind of you. I will be back in one hour. I've got a few things to buy and will return then."

Kim watched as the woman left her training room and went outside. Then she watched Mary and a smile came to her lips. Alex and the girls were very nice to her and introduced themselves. They seemed to be in good conversation already. They already looked like a team.

…

_Yes, just like a team she used to have when she had lived her old life. They had always hung out together and when Zordon had made them the first rangers, they had even been a better team than before! _

_She missed the old times. Having fun with Trini or Aisha later on and of course the guys. And she missed especially one of the guys the most. He had been her first great love and she was sure, she would never meet a man like him. If she was true to herself, she still loved him and he was the part that seemed to be missing in her life. And this part would never be filled again because of her big mistake. The mistake she regretted most in her life. _

Shaking these thoughts away, she turned and left to head into her office. There she wanted to go to her desk, but she stopped halfway. Her view went to the big mirror hanging in her office and she got lost in thought again.

_She saw herself with her hair done up in a ponytail. It was hold by a light pink scrunchy which matched her shirt. She wore a light pink shirt as usual and had it tucked in in her jeans. That picture just reminded her again of the old times. She hadn't really changed. Sure, she was a bit older, her hair a bit longer than she used to have it back then. But her style still was the same. Jenny had often asked her, why she wore nearly every day something in the color pink. She had never told her the truth and just laughed about it. She hadn't intended to wear pink so much, but it just had automatically happened. Well, you could say, old habits were difficult to shake off!_

Kim nearly jumped in the air, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. But it was just Jenny.

"Hey! You scared the hell out of me!", Kim told her and tried to be serious, but ended up laughing over her own stupidity.

"I told you about the new girl but it seems like you haven't heard a thing!", Jenny told her. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing, really!" Kim answered.

"Yeah, nothing. You stood there for… like a eternity watching your reflection! You look like always!"

"Really, was it that long? I didn't notice," Kim mumbled. She didn't understand why she thought so much about the old times, since she had been awake this morning. Had it something to do with this strange feeling? No that couldn't be… or could it?

"There! You've heard nothing…again! I just told you to go home, Kim."

"Why?" Kim asked confused.

"You can't do the training sessions like that! Because of that you have to go home or go somewhere else and relax… And don't come back before you are normal again!", Jenny tried to persuade her.

"No, that is a lot of work, you can't do it alone!"

"Sure I can! Remember when you had to lay down for a week last month as you had that virus? I managed to get everything done on my own! Nothing went wrong. After all, I'm your co-trainer." Jenny told her proud. "So do you still have this strange feeling?"

"You're right, you are my co-trainer and I still have this feeling. Just like it's pulling me somewhere I don't know." Kim admitted.

"Well, then I will stay here and manage all the courses and you go and drive away from here. Just sit in your car and drive."

"What? Just driving? But where?"

"You said it yourself: You don't know where. So just get in and go ahead. Drive until there is no more fuel in the tank. Destination anywhere."

"Destination anywhere?" Kim wondered, "You didn't say that because of the parallels to the movie "Final destination?"

"Well actually yes. I don't hope, that something like in the movie will happen to you, but yes. Destination unknown or Destination Anywhere. I thought that would fit!"

After that explanation she took Kim's bag and went outside, followed by Kim. "What are you doing?" Kim wanted to know as she watched Jenny going to her car.

"Well, I'm taking action. I am putting your bag on the seat and … here you are! Ready to drive!"

"So that's it?"

"Yup. That's it! Get in and drive ahead! And don't worry about me or the kids. I will handle all until you return. Doesn't matter if it will be an hour, a day or even a week. Just call me, if you need more time than a week!"

Should she really do that? Driving … anywhere? Well, Jenny could be really stubborn. So she decided to do what the girl suggested. What did it matter? She was sure she would be back in a few hours. Not longer than that! Little did she know, as she got in her car, waved good bye and took off in an unknown direction.

…..

**Command Center:**

Jason, Rocky and Kat had just returned from the juice bar. They had only gone there, as Zordon had told them to take a break. And if he said something, and gave them advices, they tried to follow them. So the three had gone there, just to return half an hour later with new information. So, they had to admit, it was good, that Zordon had told them to relax a bit. Otherwise they wouldn't have met Bulk and Skull and their great discovery.

"Rangers! I didn't expect you so fast. Is everything alright?" Zordon wondered at their appearance.

"Did you guys find out anything about Tommy?" Tanya wondered, as she and Adam had already been in the Power Chamber.

"Maybe we have something," Jason began and told them what they just had been hearing with their own ears. "Bulk and Skull said that they saw Zeo Ranger 5 at the lake."

….

"_Believe me! We saw it! We're telling you all, we saw it!" Bulk and Skull told a few people standing before them. They had made big eyes and movements with their hands and heads to underline what they were telling. And that sentence with Zeo Ranger 5 had made them suspicious and they had asked them, what they meant by that._

"_There was a light in the lake… it was incredible!" Bulk began._

"_And inside the light," continued Skull, "was Zeo Ranger 5!"_

"_You guys saw Zeo Ranger 5?", Jason inquired. And the two just nodded their heads._

"_Well, what was he doing?" Rocky wanted to know more specifically._

"_He was just standing there… starring… the little weird thing here is that we could see right through him," Bulk explained and he made movements with his hands to underline his words. And Skull helped him with these movements._

_Well that had been all they had wanted to know. They knew Bulk and Skull as strange but funny guys, but they didn't seem to lie about things like that._

_So they had immediately decided to head back to the Command Centre._

….

After hearing that, Alpha pulled an image of the lake onto the viewing globe and they watched for a sign. At first the monitors didn't pick up anything. But then they seemed to pick something up… Tommy's brainwaves… but their pattern seemed to be changing.

Zordon immediately told them that that could only mean something bad and that Tommy was in great danger. If the brainwaves were being altered, then the Tommy they knew wouldn't be the same any longer.

Jason immediately spoke up: "I can't allow this to happen! I'm going out there."

"I'm going with you," Kat added. She wouldn't let him go there on his own.

"Very well," Zordon agreed and told the rest of them to stay here in case of an emergency.

Then they morphed…

"Zeo Ranger 1 – pink"

"Gold Ranger Power"

… and teleported to the lake.

* * *

><p>How will it go on? Will they be able to help him, or not?<p>

And what's up with Kim. What will her destination be?

….read on to find out in the next chapters!

And please review!


	4. destination anywhere

Thanks for all the reviews!

Well we left, as the rangers had a sign of Tommy and Kim started her road trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

No trees, no houses, no traffic lights.

Just one road that didn't seem to end.

Everything stayed the same, the sky stayed blue, without any clouds and the sun stayed there shining down. It was quiet and she only heard her engine and nothing else. At first she had listened to music, but then she had decided to turn it off, as it had gotten on her nerves.

And so she was driving, seeing cars from time to time that were passing by. In the distance she could see mountains, but did they mean something? Who knows… she didn't know.

Her thoughts went around a lot that had been happening and she tried to figure out where she would end up at the end of the day. Where would her journey end?

Many say the way is the target. Was it like that in her case? She didn't know. She had been driving for hours! And unless her journey ended, the road would be staying the target for a bit longer.

After a look at her watch she realized, that she should stop and eat something. It had been over 5 hours that she had left her city behind.

But she didn't want to.

She couldn't waste more time.

Something was still pulling her and it got stronger with each second that passed.

So she couldn't stop.

She needed going on, because she felt she was needed somewhere else.

….

**Kat's POV**

"Noooo!" Kat screamed and broke down. Jason had vanished.

She had tried to stop him, to warn him, but it had been too late.

And so there was Kat left behind, and she teleported to the Command Centre.

"Zordon, I tried to stop him!", she spoke and Tanya reassured her:

"Kat it's ok. There was nothing you could do!"

"But what are we gonna do now?" she asked and hoped Zordon would have an answer.

Meanwhile Bulk and Skull had been sucked through the portal and their scanners noticed it immediately. That was getting worse from second to second. They needed to get them out of there! Two rangers and two other civilians were gone by now. How many would follow? As long as the portal was open, others could be pulled in, too. They had to do something!

As Billy arrived, they checked their possibilities and realized that though they didn't know a way out, there was a way in. And when there's a way in, there's always one out. Once there, they just had to figure it out!

And they had to figure it out very fast, as they just had watched Jason fight a monster in there – wherever he was – and luckily won.

…..

**Jason's POV**

One moment he was by the lake and the other one he was somewhere else.

He had realized that it was a trap, but it had been too late.

Too late to return.

He had been pulled back and then he had lost the feeling of time and had left everything behind.

As he had watched the crowd around him he had realized, that he was imprisoned. All around him were many seats, benches and stairs with monsters and monsters. He didn't feel the urge to count as it would only make it all more hopeless.

Then he had seen Tommy and he had been glad! At least one person, that was good! Maybe they could escape together, but his hopes had been turned down as he had seen him acting.

"Attack and destroy him! He should learn how it is to suffer the pain he had been giving the world before. Fight until one of you is death," and then addressing Jason he had added words, Jason would never forget: "Hopefully the right one."

There was no more Tommy. Prince Gasket must have been successful with whatever he had done to him.

As if that hadn't been enough, he had been forced to fight almost the next second. While he still had tried to figure out, he had to fight to keep himself alive. Because if he wanted to rescue Tommy, he had to stay alive himself. And the others would sure try something and help him. He just needed enough time.

Yes, time was all he needed.

But as he looked around him and could only see enemies, he wasn't sure if he would have enough.

….

**Tommy's POV:**

Finally! One of these brats had arrived. He would teach him a lesson! No one treated him and the whole humanity like that and got away with that.

He had enough memories showing him the bad side and evil actions of the man below him. Only good, that one of them finally got what he deserved.

The other colors would soon follow.

And then the memories of them should never be forgotten as their colors.

The colors that were standing for the pure evil.

And he himself would never touch any of these colors again!

As being the king, it was his duty. Not a choice but his duty! His duty to save all the others by destroying them!

Yes that would be the beginning of the end.

The end of the so called Power Rangers.

…

**Kim's POV:**

The hours had been passing and she had only stopped as she had needed to use a toilette. Then she had bought a few bottles of water and a sandwich and continued her journey.

She still didn't know, where it would end, but the land, the mountains seemed to be getting more familiar. Like she had seen them before.

But was that possible?

Well, she had refused to look at all the city names or other names on plates, she had been passing. And as she had never been good with maps and directions, she had no clue where she was.

But now… now it almost seemed familiar. Like she had not only seen it a few times, but more often.

Yes, the mountains seemed to remember her of something and the feeling was becoming something else. It was still pulling her there, but she also felt something like the reason was lying behind these mountains.

And suddenly she thought she knew what would be coming behind the mountains and she couldn't wait to see if she was right.

After these long hours her "destination anywhere" seemed to have become something else. Just a bit more time on the road, and she would see, if the destination would be what she was almost expecting it to be by now.

* * *

><p>Well what will the destination be?<p>

And can Tommy be saved? Or will he be gone forever?

And the others? Will they follow Jason or stay behind?

Just wait for the next chapter! But I'm afraid, it will take a bit longer than normal, as I have to do a long essay for university at first… unfortunately…

And happy Easter to all of you!


	5. point of no return

Thanks for all the reviews! They made me really happy!

Sorry again that it took so long, but here comes the next chapter!

….

**Kim's POV:**

„What a day," Kim thought.

As she had woken up in the morning she would have never thought that her day would turn out like it had.

Well you never know what will happen in the future. That was so true.

And now it wouldn't be long, until it would begin to get dark.

But as the sunny day was coming to an end, her journey also seemed to come to an end.

She was sure, it wouldn't take much longer.

And she had a feeling, that the next city wouldn't be one of the cities she had passed, but the one to stay.

…..

**Jason's POV:**

Desperation began to spread in his mind.

Every minute that passed, the situation seemed more and more helpless.

He had to get through to his best friend! There had to be a way.

"Tommy! It's me, you have to remember!" he told Tommy.

"No! All I remember is pain, destruction and terror… all caused by you!" Tommy shouted down to him.

These words hurt so much. He knew, it wasn't Tommy's fault, as he seemed to have wrong memories. But how could he get him to remember? Prince Gasket must have done some serious brain damage to his best friend, he couldn't explain it otherwise.

"Tommy! That's wrong! That never happened! We are the good ones and fight the real evil!"

"I don't know why you try to hide it! Admit it! You are the real evil and you try to get away from here. You are only telling lies to get free."

"No Tommy, you're like my brother! Don't you remember what we've been through? Just take Adams birthday! We had so much fun together!" Jason tried by using a memory.

Adam's Birthday? Why would he celebrate a birthday with these evil people? But then he seemed to get a picture which showed them all laughing and…no! That can't be, they are the pure Evil!

"Leave it gold Ranger! You will never get free! How dare you tell me those lies! You will be history! I can't let you live any longer! It is my duty to save the people as their king! And I will start right here with you!", he answered and then turned his had to Prince Gasket, "my loyal servant, find a monster that will finally destroy him!"

"No, Tommy!", Jason screamed and tried to think of something, but Tommy already spoke again, as he had gotten a new idea:

"Shut up you evil brat! After today, no one will ever speak about you again! And the only time your name will be written and spoken out loud will be in a graveyard on your tombstone. And to get things done right, I will handle you myself!"

With that Tommy jumped into the ring and he began charging Jason.

Jason on the other hand became even more desperate. How should he deal with this situation? He had to defend himself - but he didn't want to hurt his friend.

…

**Command Centre:**

The Rangers were trying to consider all possibilities they had at their disposal.

"The portal will lead you to another dimension and you may never find a way back," Zordon answered his rangers.

"I'm willing to take that chance," Kat stated and Tanya added: "We need to get over there before someone gets hurt."

"We're running out of time." Rocky told them.

"But what are we doing, when we get there?" Adam wanted to know.

"Tommy's memory of your friendship is his only chance," Zordon explained to them.

"Then we have to go, we have to do something!" Kat spoke up.

"Yes, she's right!" Adam added.

"We can't sit around here and do nothing," Rocky agreed.

"Zordon, they're right." Tanya stated now.

"Yes, I say we go in. Now! We may not know a way out, but we know one in!" Rocky told the others in a determined voice.

"I'm with you," Kat answered and also Tanya and Adam made their decisions to stick with their friends.

"I am very proud of you Rangers. In a very bad situation you make a very tough decision. You would give your lifes, not knowing if you will return, for your friends. That is the reason I had chosen you all. But keep in mind, it will be very dangerous. May the power protect you!"

"I'll try to get a lock on the transport. I try to find a way between our and the other dimension. There has to be a way somehow." Billy told them and gave them the chance to hope, that they might return.

"Good luck rangers," Alpha told them.

The rangers nodded and then morphed and transported out of the Command Center and to the lake were the portal was.

"Aye Aye Aye!" Alpha cried, "I hope they will get home safe, Zordon."

"Have faith Alpha. If anyone can find a way, then it's them and Billy. That's why I had chosen them out of all people."

….

**Kim's POV:**

All these hours of driving they had finally come to an end. She couldn't believe it, but she felt, that she had never been so near to her target.

By now she was taking the route through the mountains and the hills and the vegetation behind them seemed to become more familiar with every minute.

And she was sure it wouldn't take much longer.

There was a city, lying ahead of her and it became bigger and bigger with every second that passed. It wouldn't take her long to reach it. By now she could see buildings in the distance and watching them, she began to recognize them.

And now she knew why it all seemed so familiar.

Why it had pulled her to this place.

Why it was so important to her.

Why she needed to get there.

Because it represented her past.

A past, she thought she had left behind, long ago.

But it was catching up again.

And now she was entering it by passing a plate: "Welcome to Angel Grove"

And she knew, she had missed the chance to return even if she had wanted to. The plate she had passed right now was the point of no return.

…..

Well now it's out, what her destination is!

But how will it go on? What will happen to Jason and Tommy?

Please review!


	6. no way back

Thanks for all the reviews! You're the best!

….

**Kim's POV:**

Yes, the road she was now driving on represented her past.

Not just any ordinary past of an ordinary woman.

But it represented her special past – her past as a power ranger.

And the city plate she had passed a few minutes before had had written on: Angel Grove

…..

**Jason's POV:**

_How can I get through him_, he thought while ducking under an attack.

_There has to be something_! As the next attack came, he blocked his punch and tried to get through to him: "Tommy you have to remember!"

"Oh yes, I do remember. And it's nothing good!" he replied and whirled around while kicking Jason back.

"But I am your friend Tommy! Your friend! We fought like hundred times against Rita and Zed!" he answered while trying to get some air, as the kick had pressed the air out of his lungs.

"Your friend? Only in your dreams," replied Tommy and began kicking and punching while Jason was again trying to block everything. Finally he saw a whole in Tommy's defense and he kicked him back.

"Tommy! I can't fight you any longer! You're my best friend!" Jason shouted while Tommy began charging him again.

"As you wish! Stop it and die!" Tommy laughed and his laughing reminded Jason somehow of the days as Tommy had been the evil green ranger trying to destroy him and his team.

….

**Kim's POV: **

Meanwhile she had arrived at the old house she and her mum had used to live in.

She parked her car and went outside. She was glad, that she could breathe some fresh evening air.

As she was standing there, watching the house, she wondered why she was being here. _Was this the reason, that something had pulled her all the way here?_

She took one last look at the house before she got into her car.

Just as she was closing the car door, she saw a family car driving up to the garage of the house. That must be the family that had bought the house from them as her parents had split up and her mom had decided to move in with her boyfriend.

As the car doors opened, a little girl hopped out and went to the front door with her parents. They all seemed happy together.

Somehow it hurt to see a family happy like that, reminding her, that hers had had a different ending.

But who would have known at that point? As she had been in the girl's age, everything had been normal and happy between her parents. But everything can change. Everything.

Not wanting to get any more memories of the divorce of her parents, she decided to drive to a motel to get a room for the night. Tomorrow would be a new day and then she would see what she would do.

The feeling of something pulling or calling for her had nearly disappeared. But only nearly. She wondered if something else was the reason for her feelings.

On the way to the motel she passed _Ernie's juice bar_ and wondered if it still was the same. So she decided to stop by and look around for a few seconds. After all, the motel room wouldn't run away.

….

**Tommy's POV:**

That evil gold ranger just wouldn't die! He was really though. Sure he just blocked the punches and didn't attack himself, but he still didn't give up.

"You evil ranger! You know, you will never succeed! Soon you will be destroyed!" He yelled, as he managed to kick Jason so that he fell backwards.

He took his Zeo Pistol and began to aime at Jason. "Any last words?" he asked him ironically and wanted to pull the trigger as suddenly bright lights appeared.

A second later he saw the rest of his enemies standing there: Yellow, Pink, Green and Blue.

"_Great. Just in time to be also destroyed", he thought._

"Well, well, well, my little pathetic rangers," he began speaking, "I should have guessed, you didn't want to miss the show! Now… if you would be so kind to step aside? I have some unfinished business to end. To be exactly, the end of the gold ranger."

"No! You can't", cried the pink ranger out and they stayed where they were: In front of the gold ranger. Shielding him from his Zeo Pistol.

"I can't? No. There you are wrong, Pinkie!" he explained. "I can and I will!"

"But why?" Kat wanted to know. Maybe if he didn't find any reasons why he was doing it, maybe he would come to his senses?

"Isn't it obvious? First I destroy him and then I will destroy you! One after another! You will never be able to harm anyone if I can prevent it!" he laughed and his laughter echoed from the walls making it even more horrible.

_No, that couldn't be Tommy speaking! Not their Tommy_! Cat thought

"Come on Bro!" Rocky tried his best. "You can't do this! Try to remember! We're your friends."

_My friends? Why should I have ever considered them as friends_? Tommy thought and for a moment he hesitated. _Was it real? Was he being tricked into something? No! That can't be. He knew who the good and the bad guys were._

The green Ranger seemed to have noticed his short confusion and was whispering something to the blue guy.

"Shut up!" He screamed at them while shaking his head and trying to shake away all the confusion. _He knew they were the enemies!_

By the time, the gold ranger had picked himself up from the ground and was standing next to the pink ranger and the other evil rangers.

"Tommy, don't you remember something? We are your friends! That's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time." Jason tried it again, but got nothing but an evil laughter from his once best friend.

"Oh I remember quite a lot! And I will make sure that these will be the last memories of all of you!"

After saying these words he waited no longer and began charging the people he thought off as enemies. Not knowing it would be his greatest mistake ever – if he would ever be able to remember it.

….

**Kim's POV:**

As Kim entered the juice bar, it seemed like nothing had changed.

Like everything was, how it had been as she had left.

Well not everything. She went to the beam and touched it softly, as memories flooded her mind.

_There she was on the beam. Doing one of her routines ending with a backhand spring and landing on the floor. Just to be greeted in a hug from Tommy, who had just entered the bar and come straight to her._

No, she had to shake these feelings away. It would never be that way again. Never. Not after what had happened.

"Kim?" A voice from behind called and stopped her train of thought.

"Is that really you?"

As Kim turned around she saw the person calling her: Ernie! Glad to see a familiar face she went to him and hugged him.

"Hey, how are you?" Kim wanted to know from her old friend.

"You know, much to do. But fun as usual. You wanna test my new juice?" Ernie offered.

"Sure!" Kim smiled and followed him to the bar.

"So, have you already met the others?" Ernie wanted to know. Kim knew, who he meant by that. Her old friends. On the one hand she wanted to meet them. On the other hand she was afraid of that. How would they react?

"No, not yet. I just arrived." She answered and wasn't sure if she would meet them before she left again.

"Hm. I see. Here you go… your juice! That one goes on the house." Ernie smiled at her.

"Thanks," she replied and suddenly a TV which was turned on louder could be heard.

She looked at the news and saw, that strange creatures – looking like robots – were somewhere in the city. And there was no sign from the rangers.

_That's really strange_, she thought, she had tried to avoid everything about Angel Grove and power rangers, so that she wouldn't be reminded too much of the past. But she knew that a new team of rangers were on. And she was also aware of the fact, that she knew who they were. But there was one question left. Where were they?

"That's really strange. They haven't appeared since the attack had begun," a woman told another one.

"Yes, I wonder where they are. I for one will stay here, until these things are destroyed." The other one answered.

Slowly Kim began to worry. What was happening here? She needed to find it out.

"Ernie, what's up with the rangers?" She wanted to know.

"Well, they apparently haven't appeared yet. And as you ask, something strange had happened today. I know that Bulk and Skull are not to be believed with everything, but they told that they saw the red Ranger at the lake. And they had insisted on the fact that it was like he was disappearing into nothing. Like … they could see through him."

Disappearing? That sounded really bad. She had to find out what was going on.

"Thanks for the juice, Ernie. I have to go."

"But where? You can't! These things are out there! It's too dangerous! Wait till the rangers have showed up!" Ernie tried to stop her.

"I can't. I just remembered I have to check something." Kim replied and got ready to leave.

"But…" Ernie tried.

"It's ok. I can handle them. I can defend myself well, Ernie. You needn't worry about me. Bye."

And then she left.

She went to her car and was just about to get her keys out and drive away, as a few of these robot-things appeared and charged at her.

"Great", she thought, "There's no way back, I have to fight them," as they began attacking her.

….

Well, that's all for now!

How will it go on with the rangers, and what will happen to Kim?


	7. entering the game

Thanks for all the reviews! You're great!

….

**Kim's POV:**

"Oh no," she thought, "They got me!"

In one second she realized her situation:

They were surrounding her. Two were in front of her, and one on each side of her.

And she? She was standing with the back to her car, by now.

So what were her possibilities?

She couldn't get fast enough inside the car.

Then there was no one around who could help her.

Running away wouldn't help, too.

So? Fighting was the only remaining possibility.

Suddenly her little speech about _how good she could defend herself_ sounded ridiculous. Why did she tell Ernie that?

Ah yes, because she had been a ranger.

Because she could handle such things very well in the past.

Because she had known the weakest points of the putties.

But these things? Neither did they look like putties, nor could she see a _Z_ on their chest.

And what about all that was also fitting badly?

Oh yes, the part realizing, she _had been_ a ranger in the _past_.

But now? Now she was only a civilian with no special power.

A civilian with one burning question on her mind: "What exactly am I going to do now?"

…..

**Cat's POV:**

After the last words had sounded, Tommy had begun fighting them.

It was the most horrible thing that could have happened.

They weren't fighting a monster, but they had to fight their best friend!

"Tommy, no! You have to remember!" Cat tried it again, as she blocked a few attacks of the red Zeo Ranger and got finally knocked down.

"Oh, I remember where you belong – right where you are: on the floor!" He only answered and Cat raised her arm in order to block an attack, that didn't happen.

As she got a hold of the scene, she saw, that Tanya and Adam were each holding one of Tommy's hands. Rocky, who was standing in front of Tommy, tried to speak to him:

"Tommy, we are your friends! We are not evil! Stop fighting us, please!"

"I will stop fighting you, when I have succeeded and you will be nothing else, than history!" Tommy exclaimed in a cold voice and kicked Rocky back before he somersaulted and got rid of Tanya and Adam.

Then Jason had gotten a hold on Tommy and caught one of his arms, as he had wanted to punch him: "Tommy, you and me, we were there right from the beginning! Before you were good, you had been under an evil spell that I could manage to break with the team!"

"No!" Tommy screamed and stumbled a step back, clutching his head. Memories began to rush through his head:

_The dragon dagger, destroyed on the floor. Five other people, one of them the gold ranger, but in red clothes, shaking hands and welcoming him into a team…How could this be? Who were those people?_

_Then the scene changed, showing colored rangers destroying buildings and hurting people._

_Yes, that was the image that was right._

As he looked up, he heard, what the blue ranger told the gold one:

"Jason, I think it worked! We have to get his memories back!"

"You're right! We have to keep him remembering more and more," the green one added.

"It won't work! You can't fool me! I know what you are: The pure evil! And your time has come to an end!" Tommy shouted now and was angry about the fact, that they had been able to irritate him for a moment.

And that being shouted out loud, he ran towards them and began fighting them once again.

…..

**In the Command Centre:**

"Ayayay Zordon! There are coqs all over the City!"

"Alpha, don't worry. I know the situation is bad, but the rangers had no other choice, than to help Tommy."

"I know Zordon! But what can we do?"

"We have to stay calm and hope that no one gets hurt. We have to concentrate on finding a way home for the rangers."

"Zordon's right, Alpha," added Billy. He wasn't happy about the situation and his first impulse had been to jump into action and fight the coqs. But as he wasn't a ranger any more, it was too dangerous going there on his own. But once a ranger…

"Zordon, I can teleport there and fight them. As long as there aren't too many, I can handle them." Billy suddenly spoke up as he had made his decision.

"No Billy. I understand your intention and it's very noble from you. But we need you here. The Rangers and the world need you here. Your knowledge is the best help for getting the Rangers back."

"Yes I know, it's just," Billy hesitated.

"Billy, you have to understand, that we need to find a way to get the rangers back. You and Alpha are the only ones who can do this. You have to combine your knowledge and find the solution. I know you can. The fate of the rangers… and of the world lay in your hands, Billy." Zordon spoke now, understanding the intentions of his once blue ranger very well.

"You're right, Zordon," Billy agreed after thinking for a few seconds. Then he got an idea and told it Alpha: "I need you to teleport me to my house. I think I may have a few things there, that'll help the scanners to get a hold of the rangers and bring them back save. If we add them to our systems, we might have a chance, to get them back."

With that he was teleported out and Alpha remained there with Zordon.

"Ayayay! I hope he is right!"

….

**Kim's POV:**

Still thinking, if she had overseen a possibility, the robot-things made the decision for her.

"Let's attack her." One of them said with a monotone, metallic voice.

And then they began fighting her.

As the first one tried to punch her, she immediately dropped her bag and keys and blocked the attack.

Her instincts kicked in, as if she had never stopped fighting.

She then added a kick to the chest of this strange being and sent it stumbling a few steps back.

On seeing, she was able to hold them back, she got more self-confident and it was like energy floating through her body. Suddenly she felt as if she could do anything and she had no doubts about succeeding.

And she realized another thing:

She had been right about the fact, that she had no special power. But she still had power and combined with her athletic skills she would be able to win over them!

Also another feeling kicked in.

It was like she had been pulled to this place to do this one thing – fighting these strange robot-like beings.

And that was the moment she realized, that her reason being here had something to do with these creatures.

A light smile came to her face, as she began whirling around and took on these robot-things.

"Oh yeah, I'm so in the game!" She thought, feeling her old strength again.

She blocked the punches of one of them and she felt, that another one was coming from behind her. She immediately made a balancing act and ducked away under the punch that was now hitting the creature that had been behind her. But the creature behind her had also wanted to punch her, so it hit the other one instead of her and both of these beings fell to the ground.

"Two down, and two to go," Kim thought, as she got up from the ground and protected herself against the remaining two.

She somersaulted high into the air, landing behind one of them and kicked him with all the strength she had. It fell against the other one and both of them hit the ground.

Seeing this, Kim ran to her car, picked up her bag and keys and hoped she could open the door fast enough and get away from these robots.

She didn't know if she could hold them off for forever or even destroy them. But she was serious about taking this chance to get away, before they were ready to fight her again.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, as the car door opened and she got in. She started the engine and wasted no time for fastening her seat belt, but pressed down the gas!

As she looked in her rear view mirror and saw, that these creatures were standing there, not following her, she relaxed a bit and allowed herself to now fasten the seat belts and get down from the gas.

….

**With Bulk and Skull:**

Bulk and Skull were now waiting for their big attack. They had planned it with this strange looking man.

The great warriors, they were – well, that's what they had told the man – they had been asked to help him with his plan to escape. Not only their escape, but the escape for all the prisoners here at this strange place.

"Bulk, why are we hiding here?" Skull wanted to know.

"Skull, we told him we were warriors. So, we have to do this."

"I'm afraid, Bulk." Skull answered.

"Yes, but we can't let that get in our way. We have to be brave! And you heard, what he told us: The rangers are also prisoners here. So if we save them, we will be real heroes!"

"Real heroes!" Skull repeated and his face seemed to get a dreaming look.

"Yeah, real heroes – legends!" Bulk added, "we only have to keep them distracted, so that he can destroy the force field!"

"Only distracting them? Are you crazy?" Skull suddenly screamed, remembering the strange robots that seemed to know no fear.

"Keep quiet! Yes, only distracting them. Then we will be known as legends!" Bulk added and Skull had calmed down.

"Yes, legends!" That sounded good to Skull and he couldn't wait to tell people about his actions as hero.

"Ok, here they are coming. We have to surprise them!" Bulk whispered and hoped that they knew what they were doing. He just hoped it wouldn't end like a lot of other stupid things they did seemed to end.

…

**Kim's POV:**

Thankful, that she had gotten away safely, she thought about what had happened.

Well these things had seriously some good moves. She still could feel their strength, as she had blocked their attacks.

She was sure about the fact, that she would have bruises by tomorrow.

But what had happened?

Ernie had told her that the rangers haven't appeared – maybe the red ranger was missing – and she had been attacked.

Getting attacked in Angel Grove wasn't something "strange", but normally the rangers would come to the rescue.

So there was definitely something very strange going on. Something, that had to be the reason, for her being back in her old town.

And she had no doubt about the place, she needed to go now.

It was unknown to everyone, well, not for some special people.

It was hidden in the mountains and she would soon have to climb them, as there would be no paths for her car.

Sighing, she continued driving in that special direction and was sure, with entering the city, she had entered a part of her past and that now everything would be catching up.

Catching her up and involving her into the game.

A game, whose rules she didn't know yet.

….

So, can you guys think of the place she is heading to?

If not, just wait for the next chapters :-)

How will it go on, and will the rangers be able to save Tommy?

Please review!


	8. familiar faces

**First of all**: Thanks to all my readers for sticking with the story! Thanks to those who put me on alert, favorite story,… you are simply awesome!

**Second: **And also a big thanks those who reviewed last time: **BellaVision, oldtvlover, andyg2525, branke1 and Jeremy Shane**

**Third**: I'm sorry for the long time that it took to update the story. But I simply had a lot to learn for exams the last weeks.

**Fourth**: That being said, let's continue with the story! Finally we will get to know, where Kim is heading!

…..

**Kim's POV:**

_How many more rocks are there to come_? Kim thought.

She hadn't remembered that there were that much.

Well mostly of the time she hadn't had to climb them up, only in emergencies.

Thinking about it, she had always teleported to that special place. Oh, how she missed it by now!

A smile came to her face, as she remembered her first time being teleported. They had all been in the youth centre. As the earthquake suddenly happened they had been there the one moment and the other they had been laying on the floor of the Command Centre.

It seemed to be right to say, that you only appreciate something, if you can't do it anymore.

Yes, just what Billy had told them as they had been fighting Tengas on the distant planet to get the great power:

"_you know the funny thing about morphing?" _

"_What's that?"_

"_You do appreciate it more if you can't do it anymore!"_

…..

**Cat's POV:**

By now they had regrouped and the situation seemed helpless.

Though he seemed to get a few memories, they didn't last long enough to turn him good again. So they had to come up with something new.

They had to help him somehow to remember more and more. But how?

"There is no room for people like you. Prepare to be destroyed," Tommy told them in his cold voice and began charging them once again.

"Tommy, please. Try to remember! We are your friends." Tanya tried him again with no effort.

"No! I know a friend when I see him. And you all … you are definitely not my friends!"

_I know a friend when I see… That was it! That has to be it! It was their last chance to get through to him_, Cat thought

"There's only one thing left to do. Zeo one - Power down." Cat stated and demorphed in front of the others.

"Cat are you sure about what you're doing?" Jason asked her and didn't want her to get hurt.

"I am. It's what he said. He _knows_ a friend when he _sees_ him. Maybe he just needs to see our real faces. Not hidden behind our suits and helmets." Cat explained to the others.

But she noticed, that they weren't quite sure yet. So she took a step towards Tommy.

"That won't help you! You are evil! All of you! Hiding your faces or not… nothing will help you. Your end will come… and it will be brought to you by me!" With that Tommy raised a fist and rushed towards Cat.

Cat saw him coming and hoped he would realize it before it was too late. She closed her eyes in fear of the punch, but didn't step back.

…..

**Command Centre:**

"Alpha," Zordon spoke to his friend, "Check the sensors in our area. I think I can feel something."

Alpha nodded and went to the panel and pushed the right buttons to do what Zordon had told him.

"Aye aye aye!" Alpha cried out.

"What is it, Alpha?" Zordon asked concerned.

"You were right, Zordon. The sensors have registered something. A person is coming towards us."

"Are you sure that it is a person, Alpha? Billy is still at his home. Who is it?"

"I'll check it again Zordon! It seems to be a person without power coin…" Alpha then paused and looked at the systems without continuing.

"Alpha. What is it?"

"The person is also no one of the machine empire. It is no robot. In fact… it is human."

"Alpha show it on the viewing globe." Zordon told his loyal friend.

"Right Zordon." Alpha then punched a few buttons and a picture appeared on the viewing globe.

Alpha recognized the picture immediately. "Aye aye aye! It is Kimberly!"

"I had a feeling, that it would be a person, we knew."

"What shall we do Zordon?"

"Alpha, you know what to do, when a friend is coming to visit?" Zordon asked Alpha.

"Right. I hoped you would say that! Teleporting sequence will begin in three… two… one… now!"

…

**Cat's POV:**

A few seconds had passed, but nothing happened. As she opened her eyes she saw, that his fist had stopped a few centimeters before her nose.

Seeing that, she led her breath out – not having noticed, that she had hold it – and softly grabbed his fist with her hands.

"Tommy, do you remember? You didn't punch me, because I am your friend!" Cat told him.

"No!", Tommy said and shook his head slightly. _Could it be? Was she telling the truth? But, all the pain he had seen? And the destruction… all these horrible things, done by them… were they wrong? Had Prince Gasket been lying about these things to him? _No! Why should he? This girl, standing in front of him was the pure evil. With hair shining brighter as the sunlight and a soul darker than hell.

"Get off of me!" Tommy cried out loud and took a step back so that Cat had to let his hand go. He grabbed his head and tried to shake these confusing memories aside.

But Jason had seen that it seemed to work a bit. Maybe they should follow Cat's lead.

"Gold Ranger – power down." While speaking these words, Jason had taken a few steps and was now standing next to Cat.

"She's right man! You are one of us! We are your friends! Don't you remember?"

….

**Kim's POV:**

Bye now she could see the Command Centre very well. There wasn't much way left for her. But the next problem would be: Was she able to find the entrance? It had been a long time since she had tried to enter the centre without teleporting.

Suddenly she felt something strange, but also familiar.

Could it be?

Looking down at her body, a white light encased her and she knew what that meant:

"Oh no…" could be heard before she disappeared in a familiar streak.

….

**Tanya's POV:**

"Come on guys," Tanya told Rocky and Adam and they powered down, too.

She had seen that Tommy seemed to remember a bit. And what kind of options did they have left? Nothing.

"Tommy, we are your friends. Adam," she pointed at Adam, "Rocky," she then pointed at Rocky and finally at herself, "and me. We want to help you. We are good. Just as good as you."

"Tommy please come back to us!" Adam through in and Rocky added: "Yeah. We all belong together. We are a team! And you are this team's leader!"

Memories were running through Tommy's head. But he couldn't decide whether they were true or false? Right or wrong? Good or bad?

Tanya went to stand next to Cat and watched Tommy exactly. He had begun to wander around whispering words they couldn't really understand.

Had they succeeded?

Or was there something worse yet to come?

…..

**Command Centre:**

Zordon and Alpha were starring into the middle of their Power chamber.

Seconds later a white light appeared and brought a familiar person into their middle.

"Aye aye aye!" Alpha cried with a shaky voice and if he hadn't been a robot, tears could have been seen. "Kimberly! You are back! It is great to see you!"

"It is great to see you again, Alpha!" Kim shouted and hugged the robot softly.

She then turned to Zordon and still couldn't believe that she was here once again.

"I missed you all so much! It is great to see you, too, Zordon"

"The pleasure is mine, Kimberly. It is great to see you again."

Kimberly took a look around and still couldn't believe it! She was here! Well, the CC had changed a bit… Yes, now she remembered being told something around the time, the others had become the Zeo Rangers. But it looked good and still familiar to her. After all the most important had stayed the same: Alpha and Zordon!

"Kimberly, why are you here?" Zordon broke the silence as he asked his once pink ranger.

"I am not sure. But I had these strange feelings lately and figured out that something was wrong. I don't know, but I couldn't concentrate anymore and seemed to be pulled somewhere. So I got in my car and began to drive – well only after my assistant persuaded me – but I drove, not knowing where I would end. And here I am. At first I had been at my old house and the juice bar. By the way… what are those things, that had attacked me?... And to continue… after fighting and escaping I knew I had to come here and see what's going on. That's like the short version of it." Kim ended with that, but after looking at her hands, she had been waving in front of her, to underline her story, she added: …oh, and I might have broken one nail, again…" Kim smiled remembering the old times.

"Aye aye aye, Kimberly! But you're not hurt otherwise?" Alpha immediately wanted to know.

"No," she laughed, "and a broken nail isn't the end of the world."

"You are right, Kimberly. That isn't the end of the world," Zordon smiled down at her but became serious: "Bad times have come again and they might be the reason for your feelings lately."

And then Zordon began to fill her in on what had happened until her appearance.

…..

Again sorry for the long time you had to wait for this chapter!

How will it be continuing with Kim…and what will happen to the rangers and Tommy?

Please review!


	9. new options

A big Thank You for all the reviews goes to: **BellaVision, oldtvlover, andyg2525, brankel1, Jeremy Shane, Jenny325 and mimi**

…..

**Kim's POV:**

After Zordon had told her the whole story, everything made more sense.

Now she knew about how her friends had become the Zeo Rangers.

It had been a surprise that Aisha had changed places with Tanya and another big surprise was that Billy wasn't a ranger anymore.

It was sad to hear, that Billy couldn't become a ranger anymore. Since he had managed to become an adult while the others had stayed children during their quest for the Zeo crystals, he wasn't compatible anymore to any kind of ranger powers.

But what had happened to Tommy sounded horrible. He didn't remember his friends anymore and thought they were evil. Alpha had showed her a few transmissions they had managed to collect as the sensors had had contact for a few moments.

She had seen how bad the situation was: Tommy had accused the rangers of things they would never dream off to do! But it seemed like nothing they did could help him remember. Sure he seemed to have had doubts for a few seconds, but they hadn't lasted long enough and he had continued fighting.

"Zordon we have to do something," Kim spoke now. "There has to be a way to help him! I'm sure I wouldn't have had these feelings, if I wasn't meant to

help him!"

"You are right Kimberly. I have the same opinion."

"But Zordon how can we help?" Alpha wondered, "We can't even teleport Kimberly there. We have no signal. And until Billy has returned it may be too late!"

"You are right Alpha." Zordon answered his loyal friend.

"Zordon, when Alpha can't teleport me there… How will I ever be able to get there in time?" Kim wondered.

"That is a good question, Kimberly. And the answer is simple: You will have to get there without teleportation."

Kim and Alpha exchanged glances and wondered. "But how?" Kim finally asked Zordon.

…..

**Tommy's POV:**

Now they all had demorphed. But it wouldn't help them.

They tried telling him it was only for him to be able to see their faces.

But he knew better.

It was only because they knew, they would lose against him.

So it was their only hope for mercy.

Showing him their faces so he would feel guilty if he destroyed them.

What a silly try.

"It won't help you! There is no mercy for the kind of things, you have done!"

"But Tommy," Cat tried her best, "look at us! Look in our faces! Look us in the eye and tell me you don't remember anything good of us!"

This pink ranger just wouldn't give up. But what should he see in these people besides evil?

He remembered the pictures of hurt people very well. He, coming to their aid, while the others destroyed more of the buildings with innocent people in them.

_Suddenly a flash of the gold ranger came into his mind, as he stood before innocent people, taking a shot for them_. _Then telling them to get into safety and taking on the … the robot that had shot at him! A robot?_ Of his empire? No that can't be! He would never order them to do such a thing. He helped the people with his robots and Prince Gasket's help. Yes that was how it was. But these beings: They didn't help people! And a second later he saw again a memory showing the true evil behind their actions: These colored freaks destroyed a school.

Remembering this, he told the pink ranger with a determined look in his face, she couldn't see behind his helmet:

"No, I don't see anything good in you. Not at all! Prepare to be destroyed." With that he raised his pistol.

….

**Command Centre:**

"You will have to get there on your own, Kimberly." Zordon explained.

"But how?" Kim asked again, still confused. If she couldn't teleport, how could there be another option?

"I fear the time has come to reveal something to you."

"Zordon?" Alpha wanted to know, "I don't know any other options?"

"I'm sorry Alpha, but there is one thing I haven't told anyone, not even you."

"Why Zordon?" Alpha wondered.

"It was for your safety. Knowing about it, it might have brought you in danger. It is a very powerful weapon and in the wrong hands it could destroy the rangers. So I had kept it secret, hoping there would never be a need in using it. But the circumstances have changed. As Kimberly was lead here like by an invisible power, I know it is meant for her."

"So, what is it Zordon?" Kimberly finally asked. Maybe if it was as powerful as Zordon told them, it could get her to Tommy and the others. Seeing the situation by now, not only Tommy, but also the others needed help.

"Well Kimberly, it is…"

But Zordon was interrupted, as the viewing globe got once more a signal from Tommy and the others. So he stopped in the middle of the sentence and they looked to the viewing globe.

_Tommy could be seen, still morphed._

_And the situation had turned worse: He was aiming with his Zeo Pistol at the by now demorphed rangers._

"_No, I don't see anything good in you. Not at all! Prepare to be destroyed." Could be heard and Kim shuddered by the coldness in his voice._

Kim could see how Tommy aimed at her friends and she felt so helpless. If she only could help and save them all!

Then they lost the signal again and everything went black.

"Kimberly, we have to hurry," Zordon told her. "You have to know one other thing. The only way in helping Tommy is to help him remember who his real friends are! You may have a stronger connection as you had been together back when you both had been rangers. I assume that you are his last chance of remembering. If you don't succeed, then I fear no one will be able to help him."

Kimberly nodded and hoped that she wouldn't disappoint Zordon.

"Ok, Zordon. I am ready to take that powerful weapon, whatever it is." Kim told him seriously and she knew she would never give up and try everything she could, to save her friends.

"That is good to hear, Kimberly. Alpha, go down below our main area into the white room. The one, I told you to never enter unless I tell you to. It hasn't been opened for a long time. Now the time has come to open it. Once you are in the room you will see what I mean."

"Alright Zordon, I'm on my way." Alpha turned and hurried to do what Zordon had told him. He didn't want to waste more time, they didn't have left.

….

Well, now you know that Kim will get a powerful weapon… but what will it be?

And how will she get there without teleporting?

And will she be coming in time, or will it be too late?

You will be able to read all the answers in the next chapter!

Please review!


	10. old paths becoming new paths

Thanks for all the reviews go to: **brankel1, oldtvlover, Jeremy Shane, andyg2525, BellaVision, Anora Blaze Trueheart and marly monica!**

Another thank you to those who put me on their favorite / alert lists!

You guys are all wonderful! Each time I see a new review, or being put on a favorite / alert list makes me really really happy!

Well here comes the tenth chapter! Being the tenth, it just had to be a bit longer than the other ones and I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

...

And I don't own anything! And the characters aren't mine! Just to repeat it once more…

….

**Tommy's POV:**

Tommy took one step after another and couldn't decide who he should shot first.

The blue or black one? They seemed to be good candidates.

But why start with the boys?

So, maybe a girl first? Perhaps the yellow one?

She seemed to have no fear as she didn't turn her head from him. Yes, he should teach her fear. On the other hand she could learn fear, if she watched what happened to the others?

So maybe one of the others, like the gold ranger?

He should have been destroyed in the first place! But then the others had interrupted… so perhaps he should continue, where he had begun at the beginning? Or maybe he should let him watch, how he destroyed his evil friends at first? Yes that would also be a good idea. But who should he choose?

Ah yes, the pink one.

The gold ranger seemed to care for her. When she had at first demorphed it had been him to wonder if it was safe. Then he had followed her.

Yes, that pink girl would be the perfect target. She is the one who confused him the most. She had managed that he saw a few confusing pictures that couldn't be real. So she had to be the first one. That miss-I-can-help-you-better-than-anyone-else.

Now he had made his decision and aimed his gun at Cat.

…..

**Command Centre:**

Alpha had reappeared with a small black box.

As Kim saw it, she gasped and couldn't believe that there had to be the weapon in it that would save her friends. But if the weapon was small, it could be… no way! If it was what she thought, then…

"Aye aye aye, Zordon! Is it what I think it is?" Alpha wondered.

"Yes, Alpha you are right."

That only seemed to confirm Kim's thoughts and she couldn't turn her eyes away from the black box in Alpha's hands and still couldn't believe it.

She had a very good idea about what could be in this box. But could it be? After all this time?

"Zordon, don't tell me there is…"Kim began and as she paused a second, Zordon continued:

"Yes, Kimberly you are right."

"…a power coin?" Kimberly now ended and looked up at Zordon wondering how this could be. She had thought they all had been destroyed before the rangers had gotten their Zeo crystals.

"No Kimberly." Zordon corrected her and smiled down at her, "It is no power coin, but a morpher – it is called _Astro morpher. _I had it originally designed for fights against evil in the space. But now the circumstances have changed. The rangers are in great danger and we have no other way than to get you there with this _Astro morpher_." Zordon paused and then addressed Alpha: "Alpha, open the box and reveal it to Kim."

Alpha did what he was told and Kim watched him open it carefully.

There she could see one morpher. _But why just one?_ Kim wondered.

"Zordon," she asked him, "why is there only one morpher? Aren't there supposed to be more? For a whole team, like when we had the five power coins?"

"Yes Kimberly. A very good question. There are more of them, but I don't have them here. They are in a space ship on a distant planet. I just had a feeling that this one may be needed sooner than the rest, so I had kept it here just in case. And now the time has come to use it for the first time and to unlock its power."

Kim nodded and knew if she would take it, it would change her life again. She wouldn't be able to continue like she had.

Her path would have changed one more time.

It seemed like her old path would become her new path again.

But on the other hand, hadn't she already made her decision, when leaving her sports club behind? Sure, leaving in her car searching for answers had been the beginning. Maybe she hadn't noticed it back then, but now she was sure, that she had made her decision when she had begun driving ahead.

Making her decision, she reached out for the morpher and put it around her wrist. It felt good and she wondered how it had to be used.

"Zordon how do I activate it?" Kim asked her mentor.

"Kimberly, you know it deep in you. As you had been pulled here, knowing where you are needed the most… coming to the command center again after a long time… it is up to you. I fear, that if you aren't able to find it out yourself it wasn't meant for you."

Kim nodded and closed her eyes. She thought about Tommy, the others, her will to help them and suddenly her arms moved automatically. She pushed a few numbers on the morpher and called out "Let's rock it!" and as she opened her eyes, she saw that she was morphed once again.

"Wow!" she shouted, "Awesome!", and noticing her color she added: "one time pink, always pink, I guess!"

"Aye aye aye," Alpha cried, "it is so good to see you again in pink, Kimberly."

"I know what you mean, Alpha." Kim told her friend. Then she looked up to Zordon and could see a smile on his face.

Despite all the bad things that had happened to the others, being trapped on a distant planet, Tommy being brainwashed, it felt good to be a power ranger once again. _Was it selfish to have this feeling_? Kim asked herself wondering.

But she didn't have time to think about asking Zordon, as Billy's voice sounded through the Command Center and he asked Alpha to teleport him there.

A moment later Billy was standing in the Command Center and had nearly dropped the things he had been carrying at the sight of an unfamiliar pink ranger.

"Zordon? Who is it?" Billy asked confused, "It can't be Cat, she is still away, right?"

Still smiling a bit, Zordon answered Billy: "You are right. It isn't Cat. We have gotten help from an unexpected, but dear old friend." And turning to Kim he added: "Reveal yourself."

After Zordon had spoken there was silence and Billy watched, as the pink ranger removed her helmet. At first he could see brunette hair and immediately got an idea, he believed couldn't be real. But then he saw the face and he was speechless. _How was it possible?_ He asked himself, while Kim smiled at him.

"Hey, Billy. Nice to see you!" Kim spoke and went to Billy while he put the devices on the floor and then they hugged.

"Kim! It has been a long time!" Billy finally found his words again. "How is it even possible? I didn't know about you being a ranger again!"

Taking a step back, Kim answered him: "Neither did I! I just got here and a few moments before I didn't know I would be a ranger again!"

"Billy," Zordon began to speak as they couldn't lose any more time, "I will explain everything to you, later. But we have to help the rangers now. Kim has to start her journey immediately."

Then he turned towards Kim and gave her a few instructions: "Kimberly, with the _Pink Astro morpher_ you also have special weapons as you may have concluded. They are the _Satellite Stunner_ and the _Astro Blaster_. Another one is called the _Pink Galaxy G__lider_. You have to teleport outside the Command Center and call for it. Once you see it, you will know how it can get you to the planet."

"Ok," Kimberly nodded and wondered a bit what exactly a _Galaxy G__lider_ was. But she would see it in a few seconds. "But I don't know the way to another planet," Kim wondered aloud and Zordon had an answer for that.

"Billy, give Kimberly the direction for the planet. Once the place of the planet is memorized in her morpher, it will lead her there and back again." Zordon then paused and told them about the only other thing that still bothered him a bit.

"You are able to get to the planet without any problems, Kimberly. But I am not sure about how you will be able to pass the force field. As we can't get a real hold of them on the viewing globe, I assume that the place where the rangers are hold is surrounded by a force field. But I hope you will find a way when you are there."

"Oh, maybe I can help you with that. Alpha and I have been working on a special device, that should allow the person using it to enter any force field," Billy spoke up and then turned to Alpha: "Alpha, would you get the device?"

"Sure Billy," Alpha replied and as the robot got back with a small device, which looked like a small scanner, he gave it to Billy. "That will help you, Kimberly. But we haven't tested it yet."

"Alpha is right," Billy told Kim. "We haven't tested it yet, and I'm afraid, that it only can get you inside the force field. To get out you will have to find another way."

"Don't worry. Once there I will figure something out," Kim answered and took a closer look at the small device, Billy handed her over. "How do I activate it?" she wanted to know.

"Once there, it will activate itself, when it gets near any force field. You only have to wait until this little lamp glows green. Then you will be able to pass the field."

"Well then," Kim began, "I'm on my way."

"May the power protect you!" Zordon told her and Billy and Alpha wished her luck.

She then put the helmet on again and Alpha teleported her outside the Command Center.

Outside Kim called out loud "_Galaxy G__lider!"_

And a second later she saw it. A pink thing, flying in the air and now stopping next to her in mid air had appeared.

_Now that is cool_! Kim thought and flipped on it. As she landed on it, it turned a bit from side to side, but she had soon balanced herself and stood solid on the glider. "Good thing, that I still practice a lot on the beam," she thought, "that makes it a lot easier to control this Galaxy Glider_."_

Then she put her weight forward and lend in the same direction, so that she began to fly forward. Soon she got faster and faster and not even a minute had passed as she had left earth behind and was flying through Space. She just thought about getting fast enough to her destination and though she wanted to get there as fast as possible, she feared a bit of meeting Tommy again. It would be the first meeting since a long time.

…

**Cat's POV:**

No! That couldn't be happening! Tommy aiming at her… no, she had to get through to him. Her Tommy couldn't do that to her! Well, he didn't know, that she liked him a bit more than a friend, but still… how was he able to do such a thing?

She had to act… to do something… anything!

"Tommy," she spoke softly, "You don't want to do that."

"I don't?" He asked coldly, "Wait don't answer that, it was rhetorical. Sure I want to do that. And I want that your pathetic friends can see what happens to you, before it happens to them. They have to feel the pain, the innocent people are feeling every time you attack them! The best thing is to beat you with your own weapons."

These words sounded so cold and heartless. How could he speak such words? Sure, they had brainwashed him to believe, they were his enemies. But they must have done something else! How else could he be able to destroy them in their human unmorphed state?

"Tommy, that isn't you speaking," Cat tried it again and took a few steps so that she stood directly before his pistol. She took a deep breath and then laid her arms on the pistol and pushed it down, so it pointed to the ground.

"Tommy, you have to remember all the good times! One time we went snowboarding with Billy. We had a lot of fun, until King Mondo sent the cogs to cause distraction. They took the shields away and one person nearly died! It had been _us_ saving the woman!"

What? No, that can't be. _But suddenly he got pictures in his mind that showed the pink ranger skiing and himself on a snowboard. Then the scene changed and he tried to rescue a woman. They pulled their clothes together, to get a "rope" and tried to reach her with it… No! Was it real? How…was she telling the truth? _Then the scene changed and he saw these colored freaks pushing people to fall down… yes! That was the right memory. It had to be! She just tried to change it. But she wouldn't succeed.

He looked up again and pushed her away. She stumbled back and the gold ranger stepped next to her to prevent her from falling.

"No, you all are evil! You won't succeed! Never!" Tommy then spoke coldly and began to shake the strange feeling away, caused by something the pink ranger had said.

…

**Kim's POV:**

She could see the planet already and it would be a short matter of time until she would be there. Each second more and more could be seen of the planet… hills, dunes and rocks which gave the planet a cold look.

If it wasn't for her suit, she would be freezing by now. It all looked so unfriendly, so heartless and … dead.

That's sure the reason why the machine empire had chosen this planet.

Because it all looked dead.

Dead just like them.

Being machines, with no feelings, they sure would feel here at home, if they were able to feel anything.

Now she was flying above the first buildings and she took a look at the device, Billy had given to her.

No green light until now… but it had to work. Otherwise she had to find another way in. She decided to take an overlook and fly around the whole building complex to see where the rangers were being hold.

She could see everything very well through the force field. It was like looking through light dust and it just seemed to give every grey building a darker grey, but she could see through it very well. Just being able to get through it was the only thing missing.

All she could see were grey buildings and more grey buildings…No! There had to be something. She tried to get a better look of it and took another round and now she could see it:

Two persons, looking human, were fighting a few cogs. And they looked familiar… no, it can't be! But yes… they had to be it! Bulk and Skull! They were fighting and not hiding? How could this be? Well their fighting consisted of a big part called luck and the other one seemed to be a bit… well, looked like they weren't as unskilled as she would have assumed if someone had told her.

But why where they fighting? There seemed to be a door… and there came a few sparks flying out of it! There must be another prisoner with them trying to escape.

She took a look at her device and now it blinked in a bright green. "Yes!" she cried out and after a look below her, she passed the force field and left the two fighters on their own, as they didn't seem to lose. After all, she had to get to Tommy and the others. If they were lost, then it didn't really matter what would happen to Bulk and Skull, as the whole Earth would be lost in that case.

"Good luck, guys!" She wished them and knew, she had to fly on.

She flew a bit closer to the buildings and prayed that their alert systems wouldn't detect her, before she reached the rangers.

What she didn't know was, that she would have been detected by now, if it hadn't been for Bulk and Skull and their friend that had damaged the alert systems already.

While flying, she searched for the area below her and then she got a glimpse of it.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and flew into the direction of something that reminded her of an arena where the gladiators had been fighting in old Rom.

Each second she got nearer and a better look and then she saw it:

Tommy was standing there, morphed and slowly raising his pistol to aim at someone…Cat! In her unmorphed state.

_Oh no! If I don't hurry, it will be too late!_ Shot through her head.

She wasn't too far away, but it would take a few seconds till she got there.

And by now she could hear Tommy's voice: "Any last words Pinkie?"

"No!" she screamed, as she realized he would shot her any second and wished that the seconds she needed to get there would be less than the seconds it would take him to pull the trigger.

….

Well, now Kim is getting there… but will she get there in time to save Cat and the others?

Or will it be too late?

And will they ever get _their_ Tommy back?

As always… please Review!


	11. a pink surprise

A big Thanks for the reviews goes to: **BellaVision, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Jeremy Shane **and **oldtvlover**

And thanks to _Ghostwriter_ for telling me, that it's not _Cat_, but _Katherine_ and instead of _Let's rock it_, it's "_let's rocket_" - I hope I'll do it right from now on! ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's POV:<strong>

Now it was time.

They had to learn it.

Once and for all.

No one could walk around hurting people and children... No One!

All his thoughts were about these bad people and ending their life.

Concentrating so hard on this task, he had blocked out the voices of his servants long before.

So there was nothing he could hear besides silence and the breaths these people were taking.

It should be so easy, to end their life…to do the right thing…but it wasn't.

He just had to pull the trigger! But why was it such a hard thing to do? She stood a few meters away from him, not moving – the perfect target.

But why couldn't he pull it? He had to pull the trigger. It was the only way.

His fingers moved a little bit and the shot was about to be released, when a scream broke the silence.

….

**Kim's POV:**

Her scream still echoed in her head and as she saw that Tommy was looking around confused, she assumed that her scream must have reached him.

But also the other rangers must have heard it, as they looked at each other.

_Just what I had needed_, Kim thought. A little distraction to stop Tommy and give her the time she needed to save Kat and of course the others!

Now she flew above the heads of all the monsters that had been sitting and standing all around the arena.

Shuddering she realized, that there were too many to be count.

Flipping down from the glider she now landed in front of Kat, kneeling on one leg and her head bent down towards the floor.

….

**Jason's POV:**

_Who was that person_? Jason wondered.

First he had thought it would be over and Kat to be shot.

He had tried to tell his body to do something – to move – but he couldn't.

He had been frozen like stone, unable to do anything. It had been the most horrifying moment he had ever had.

He hadn't been able to save the one friend from being shot.

And he hadn't been able to save his other friend from his nearly-fault to shoot Katherine.

The next moment they had all heard the scream and he had wondered who had been screaming. Weren't all the other _beings_ monsters? All of them waiting for their death – the death of the rangers?

So who amongst the crowd could have been against Tommy and on the side of the rangers?

And the most irritating thing about that scream was… it sounded so familiar.

One second all had been so cruel, helpless, seemingly the end.

The next moment this pink ranger – coming out of nowhere – was kneeling in front of them.

…..

**Kat's POV:**

She had thought it was her end. Their end… beginning with her.

"_Any last words Pinkie?"_ still echoed through her head. Those cold words… so emotionless, so heartless and horrifying.

But then she had heard the scream. Who had that been? None of her fellow rangers… she was sure about that. But who else was left?

Searching for answers she had opened up her eyes.

And just in time.

She had seen how this pink Ranger was landing in front of her.

Who? And pink? That was her color! She was the pink Zeo Ranger! But then, this Ranger didn't look like a Zeo Ranger, so who?

….

**Tanja's POV:**

Who was that? Did the others know that there was another ranger? After all they had been longer in Ranger business, than her.

Had they just forgotten to mention it?

Whatever, she decided, she was just glad, the ranger had appeared! She had saved Katherine and maybe she could get through to Tommy!

…..

**Adam's POV:**

That voice! It sounded so familiar.

He was sure he had heard it before. Even like that, just screaming one word.

It sounded so …familiar. But also like he hadn't heard it for a long time.

And now he had heard it again… but why now, in this situation?

Who could it be? Some long lost friend?

…..

**Rocky's POV:**

How could it be?

How was it possible?

After all this time?

Where did she get the power suit from?

How did she knew, she was needed here?

Did Zordon have anything to do with this?

And how did she manage to come just in time?

Despite all the questions he was sure. He was sure that he knew the ranger underneath this suit. He knew who she was.

Under all the people he knew, under all the voices he knew… he would always recognize hers.

Kim!

….

**With Prince Gasket and Archerina**:

"Honey, who is that?" Archerina asked Gasket.

"I don't know. There shouldn't be more Rangers than the ones we already had nearly destroyed by Tommy."

"Maybe some other team?" Archerina assumed.

"No! That can't be! Throughout the galaxy we haven't met any other team than these Alien Rangers. And they are no threat and their planet is useless… just water! Not good for us!" Gasket answered her.

"That isn't good. And he still hasn't shot!" Archerina analyzed the situation.

"I know!" Gasket agreed. That wasn't good at all!

"We haven't included that ranger to the false memories of Ranger Red!" Archerina told him.

And Gasket shared her concern: "I know. But the brainwash should work despite that ranger. He thinks that the rangers are all evil. We just have to tell him that she is belonging to them."

"You're so handsome and clever, darling!" Archerina nearly chirped.

"Otherwise I wouldn't be the Prince," he told her.

…

**Tommy's POV:**

Who was that? How did she dare to interrupt?

But why didn't he have any real memories about her?

He couldn't remember seeing her destroying buildings… hurting people…

So… maybe she wanted to help him? Help him destroy the real evil?

But why was she between them, standing in front of the other Pinkie, like trying to protect her?

Slowly the new pink ranger rose from the ground.

First she raised her head, looking at him.

Then her body slowly rose. Her knee left the ground and at the end she was standing there, still focusing him.

"Who are you?" He asked, not sure if she was his enemy or friend.

Should he fight her, or not?

"You know exactly, who I am." Came the response and it somehow sounded familiar.

"How should I? Aren't you standing there, like to protect these pathetic humans?" he wondered aloud, wanting to make sure on which side she stood.

"I am protecting them and I am protecting you from making a big mistake."

"How could that be a mistake?" He slowly asked, raising his voice. "Tell me now, who are you?"

"_She is your enemy, Milord_!" Came the voice of Prince Gasket from above.

"Just what I thought," Tommy answered, but still couldn't picture her exact position in their fight.

"No!" the pink ranger spoke again. "I am your friend!" the ranger went on. Still not revealing herself.

Friend! That word sounded so wrong. Somehow he felt like she had betrayed him, though he couldn't remember her. But the word _friend_ didn't seem to be right… it caused him pain somehow. He couldn't picture why, but he just felt it.

"You aren't better!" he screamed now and became angry about the fact that he just couldn't remember!

"You have caused me pain!" he went on, screaming at her.

…

**Kim's POV:**

_You have caused me pain._

It was so sad, but it was right. She couldn't deny it, but he was right.

"You are right. But I didn't hurt you in the way you think! I never hurt anyone…" she then paused and added quietly what represented the truth:

"…but you."

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, to tell him that, but she couldn't lie to him.

He didn't remember anything and the only way in saving him was that he got a hold of his real memories. Even if they were the bad memories of her… but that would be a beginning and the connection to the other memories.

So if remembering her as the girl that caused him so much pain in the past was the only way…then it had to be that way.

That was also the reason why she didn't tell him, who she was.

_He has to remember it himself_, Kim thought. He had to remember it piece by piece on his own.

To be saved, he had to save himself.

But hearing his answer the next moment, she knew that it would take a lot of time until he would have saved himself. If he ever managed to.

"Just what I thought!" Came his answer and he raised his pistol, this time aiming at her.

Though being sad about the fact, that he was so cruel, Kim knew she had to fight until he remembered. So she summoned a weapon of hers.

_Time to find out, how good this suit works. _Kimberly thought.

"_Astro Blaster"_ she called out and a second later she had the blaster in her hand aiming at Tommy. She still didn't want to use it, but she also knew she would have no other choice.

She turned to the rangers behind her and advised them to get to safety:

"Get aside! I will handle it from here on."

"Just what I wanted to hear," came Tommy's response and he began firing at Kim.

She had been fast enough to duck the first one, but the second shot hit her and threw her back.

Being thrown backwards she lost her _Astro Blaster_ and realized how long it had been since her last fight. Too long.

If she didn't want to lose, she would have to be better than that.

She only hoped that she still had it in her, _to be a Power Ranger_.

* * *

><p>Well, now the fight has begun! Will she be able to keep it up? After all she hadn't had practice like Tommy and the others…<p>

And Tommy doesn't remember her… only pain caused by her … will she be able to get through to him? Despite all the pain she had caused him? Will it be enough for him to remember?

As always, please review!


	12. do you remember?

Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me and this story!

You're awesome, and each time I get a review it makes me really happy!

So that's for you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV:<strong>

„That all you got?" laughed Tommy, as he saw her hit the ground.

"You're even easier to defeat than the rest of you pathetic rangers!"

She saw him a taking a step towards her, while she still felt the pain in her back from hitting the ground.

_Some things never change_, she thought. Back in her older or younger Ranger days she often had had bruises from the battles.

"Think twice!" Kim answered and got up. "A Ranger is never easy to defeat! You should remember that!"

As she was up again, she saw that he raised his pistol, once again, ready to shoot. Looking to her side she saw that her Astro Blaster was out of her reach.

_So, what now_? But before thinking about a solution she had to duck out of the way, as Tommy fired again at her.

She rolled away and got to her feet immediately.

"What are we doing? Playing hide and seek? Will you jump away the whole time?" Tommy asked wondering.

_If he wants to do it the hard way, then it will be the hard way_, Kim thought determined.

She jumped high in the air, somersaulted over Tommy, while summoning the satellite stunner the same time.

"Satellite Stunner, full power!" she cried while landing on her feet and began firing at the red Zeo Ranger.

Tommy had turned around, following her jump and was now being hit by her weapon.

This time, it was Tommy, who was thrown backwards, losing his weapon.

….

**Other Rangers:**

Somehow they knew that it was time for them to remain silent. As they had already tried their best, it was now their turn to watch the new Pink Ranger trying her best. Well by now, they weren't talking much, but dueling each other.

Adam whispered something to Rocky, who answered him. By hearing the pink ranger speaking again he had thought he knew who it was. And Rocky had just confirmed his thoughts.

A few seconds later the rest of them had known who the mysterious Ranger was. All, except Tanya knew her from before.

But they couldn't help wondering about how she had gotten here in time and … how she had become a Ranger again!

….

**Tommy's POV:**

_Finally_! He thought. Now that she was fighting him, it would be easier to destroy her. He had wondered why she hadn't fought him from the beginning.

And he had also wondered, why her voice sounded so familiar.

Sure, the voices of the other losers had sounded well-known, too.

But hers… somehow different.

_Anyways, not the right time to think about that,_ he decided. First he had to destroy her, for all the bad things she had done before.

But now he was glad she had begun defending herself, because he somehow had had a bad feeling about destroying her without her even trying to protect herself.

Picking himself up from the ground, he somersaulted high in the air and got to stand opposite to her.

Still having their weapons in one of their hands, they began fighting each other.

He began by trying a round-kick, but she just ducked under it. As his foot didn't hit her, he tried a sidekick with the other one, as soon as his first foot was on the ground again.

But the pink ranger easily blocked it and spun around to try a kick herself. But he also blocked it.

They were going on with exchanging kicks and punches, while no one really hit the other one.

_Time to change tactic_, Tommy thought and grabbed her foot, as she had tried to kick him again. But he hadn't expected her next move.

Not being able to pull her foot back, she jumped up, using his hand as resistance and pushed herself backwards, flipping through the air and firing the Satellite Stunner at him.

Being that close as she had shot at him, he demorphed in the impact, as he was thrown backwards.

Coughing hard, he felt a bit of blood on his lips and stood up again.

She was better than he would have expected.

….

**Kim's POV:**

Oh no! She must have hit him really hard. It hurt her, to see him like that: Coughing, bleeding a bit and even demorphing.

But maybe it would give her a chance to talk to him now.

"Tommy, we can stop this." She told him, and her Satellite Stunner disappeared as she decided, she wouldn't need it right now.

"No!" came his replay, while he wiped the bit of blood off of his lips.

"Never! I won't stop fighting you evil people!"

"We are not evil!" Kim began explaining, "and we're not on opposite sides! We all fight against the real evil… together!"

"No! I would never side with you!" He gave back.

"Why didn't you shot Kat, as you had your chance?" she paused a second and as he didn't answer she went on, "You didn't shot her or one of the others, because deep inside you, you know, that we're not evil."

"No, I know evil when I see it!" He answered confused.

He didn't know, what her voice reminded him of, but somehow he didn't believe that she was lying.

Her voice, her words, they sounded honest.

But that couldn't be. She…they… all were evil.

He knew it, they just had to be! Gasket had told him enough of their actions.

_When he sees evil_? Kim thought unbelievingly. He had to be kidding her.

"Take a look around you and then take a look at yourself!" she began and pointed toward the monsters around the arena and then at himself.

"You look human, because you are human. And the beings all around us are machines! They are robots! Why would you be belonging to them?" She asked him.

She then watched as he quickly took a look around him. Kim was sure, that he know began to wonder if everything he believed was the truth. And it seemed like Prince Gasket knew that Tommy got a bit unsure and cried from his place down:

"No, you are our King. Don't let her trick you! She's lying! She hurt you as well as the others!"

"Gasket is right!" Tommy now turned his head to her again.

"You are trying some cheap tricks. You are just as bad as the others!"

"No, I'm not!" Kim answered calmly. "And you know that! Just look at them! Do they look like criminals to you?"

"I don't care what they look like! I know it doesn't matter how they look on the outside, when I know for sure, what they look like on the inside!" Tommy replied and Kim frowned. _How would she ever be able to make him remember the truth by himself?_

"Think again! Take a look at their faces! Do they really look like what you think they are?" Kim tried it again. She wouldn't give up.

"Hey man, she's right!" Kim heard Jason's voice for the first time. He and the others had been silent the whole time, like they knew what she was trying to do. "Look at us and tell me that we're not on the same side!"

Tommy then clutched his head as pictures of them shot through his head. They were all together laughing. Having a good time… Then pictures of them fighting against? How could it be? What was the truth? But they had to be evil!

"I know what you're trying to do. But it won't work." He now stated and Kimberly shuttered by the coldness in his voice.

"Please!" she begged him. "Just try it… try to remember and don't be afraid of it!"

"Ha, being afraid of it?" Tommy laughed now. "I'm not the one who is afraid of it. At least I am not the one still hiding behind a helmet!" he spat out to show her how less he gave on her and her words.

"Well then," Kim mumbled and decided her next step. She hoped that maybe by seeing her, he would remember.

"Power down!" she spoke now and demorphed.

At seeing her real face, Tommy suddenly clenched his head and went to the ground like he was in big pain!

As Kim wanted to get near him, Tommy managed to hold his arm out and even speak a few words.

But the words spoken didn't make her feel any better.

"No! Just…stay… away from me!"

* * *

><p>Poor Tommy… Will he ever recognize his true friends?<p>

Please review!


	13. pain

Thanks to all my awesome readers for the reviews, putting me on alerts,… & for sticking with me and this story!

And sorry for not updating yesterday… I have been at the cinema and came home after midnight so I was a bit tired and well… here it comes finally!

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's POV:<strong>

No, that couldn't be happening!

Pain.

Confusion.

Doubts.

Who was she, that she could confuse him this much with only her voice and appearance?

Who was that girl? Why did his heart seem to know her, but his mind didn't?

"_Tommy_?" a soft voice reached his mind.

That voice! Why couldn't she just stay away?

Everything had been easier, before she had appeared.

He had known what was right or wrong, white and black, true and false…but now?

Did he still know, what was right? Who could be trusted?

The robots?

The humans?

Why would he side with robots…why not? Hadn't they told him what had happened? Hadn't he seen the pictures in his mind? Didn't he remember it?

But though… was it true or had he been tricked?

He had to get a free head… and her voice didn't help him getting one.

But he had to do something. Just anything would be better than nothing. So he stood up, trying to get his head free enough to speak again:

"Stop talking to me!" he told her.

"No I won't!" came her soft response.

And that did it…her voice! So wonderful and nice sounding. There was something in that voice that he believed.

But somehow he also knew that she had caused him some pain in the past he didn't understand yet.

But despite all that… could she be trusted?

To get an answer to that, he had to get to know, who she was.

"Who are you?" he asked her and tried to remember. He tried it hard, but the pain grew harder each second he tried. He clutched his head again… in pain… but it didn't help. Would the pain ever go away?

"You know who I am. Try to remember it." Her voice told him from not too far away.

He looked up and saw that she had taken a few steps towards him.

He knew that he knew her. Just why couldn't he remember her?

Looking in her eyes he couldn't believe that she should have done evil things.

"Why don't you tell me who you are?" Tommy asked her again. "Or do you fear that bad memories will return if you tell me?"

The pink ranger just shook her head.

"Believe me Tommy, I would never hurt innocent people! In the past we saved people so they wouldn't get hurt by objects like him!" ending with that she pointed towards the machine empire and where Prince Gasket was standing.

"No she is lying! My king, you know that she is one of _them_!" Gasket cried towards Tommy.

Just what he thought. Gasket had told him before, how tricky those Rangers were. That surely was another weak try.

"I'm not lying." The pink ranger cried towards Prince Gasket. Looking in her face Tommy thought he could see anger. But why would she feel anger if she was lying? Wouldn't she be rather looking like someone trying to hide something?

He watched as she turned her face towards him again. As she spoke again, her voice wasn't filled with anger anymore. If he had to describe her feelings by a look in her face it would be… sadness? Could that be? Why would she be sad?

"Tommy. Look in my face and tell me what you see. Do you see someone bad? Someone hurting other people? Someone who even kills and murders? Don't listen to him up there… listen to me and tell me: Do you think I am lying?"

Did he think she was? No… but should he tell her that? He didn't know…

"Tommy?" she asked again, apparently still waiting for an answer.

He took another look at her and made his decision.

"I don't know why. But I don't think you're lying."

Hearing his answer she looked less sad and wanted to take another step towards him, but he held his hand up.

"No stay there. That I don't think you're lying doesn't mean I trust you."

"My king!" came the voice of his servant Gasket and he had enough of his servant for the moment. Time to tell him to behave, he decided.

"Gasket shut your mouth. I am the king and I am deciding. You are just my servant. So keep your opinion to yourself unless asked to do otherwise!"

The girl seemed to be surprised at his words, but then she seemed to be thinking about something. He could see it in her eyes. In her somehow familiar eyes.

Her next action surprised him. She pulled the scrunchy out of her hair and let if fall down. The light wind in the arena began to play with her hair that glittered wonderful brown… that brown remembered him of someone…No!... that couldn't be… suddenly a name came in his mind. He couldn't connect the name with any memories, but it seemed to fit her.

"Kim?" he asked wondering.

* * *

><p>Well, now he remembers her name, but he still isn't convinced and can't remember her or the others… how will it be going on?...we'll see next time!<p>

Please review!


	14. remembering old wounds

Thanks for the reviews!

Here comes the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV:<strong>

Her name! He had said her name out loud!

Well, now he must have remembered something!

Though the battle wasn't over yet, she had managed a first little victory!

From now on, it could only get better. At some time she had begun to fear, that she would never succeed. But he had begun to get doubts. And doubts for him meant little victories for her!

"Yes, it's me, Kimberly." She told him with a small smile on her face.

"I remember your name, but nothing else." Tommy mumbled.

But he had spoken loud enough for Prince Gasket to hear him. And upon hearing that he knew, he had to do something as Tommy was getting more and more out of his control.

"My dear king. Allow me to tell you this: Remembering her name doesn't make any difference. A name can't change who you are and what you do. And she has done too many evil things!"

Now Kimberly was getting really angry. Not because of Tommy, but because of this stupid robot.

So she turned towards Prince Gasket: "You piece of metal know nothing! How would you know pain, love or hate? You don't have a heart to share these feelings."

…

**Tommy's POV:**

Maybe she was right. A robot couldn't have a heart.

And why was Gasket so defensive and sounding like he wanted to hide something? If the things Gasket had told him were true, why should he fear some memories?

His mind could only show him the memories he had lived through. So if there were no memories of good rangers, there wouldn't be any coming because of them trying to convince him.

But otherwise? If there came some different ones… had maybe Gasket left out some aspects?

He had to try and remember it! Remember the whole truth, no matter what the real one was.

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.

He tried to calm down.

Banish all the voices around him.

Breathe in and out, in and out…

Ignore everything around him.

Ignore the pain that came with the attempt of remembering.

He saw nothing, heard nothing and just let a scene build in his mind. A scene showing something of the past he hadn't been able to remember until now:

_He was at some kind of juice bar with these people around, he believed were the bad guys. One of them read a letter out loud, that had been sent to him by…that Kim. Then the boy gave the letter to him, as he thought it would be better to read it by himself._

… _I feel like I found the person, I belong…He's wonderful, kind and caring. I really like him… have to follow my heart…._

These words! Yes, they hurt so much! She had broken up with him by that letter. She had left him for someone else.

Remembering that scene brought back the pain.

Only this time it wasn't the pain caused by trying to remember something.

It was the pain brought by the words that had been in that letter.

Then again her voice and words. Sounding so innocent, but capable of hurting like he had found out by that scene in his memory:

"Tommy, you are nothing like this machine up there. You have got a heart. Do you remember anything?"

Remembering … now he remembered something… Words written by her… she had to follow her heart! And now she thought she could tell him something about _his heart_.

He had to be sure. He had to hear it once more.

"What do I have, that they don't have?" he wanted to know.

"You have got a heart." Came her answer.

Still not believing that she wanted to tell him something about his heart, as she had been the one hurting his, he answered with a cold voice.

"Yeah, maybe. But I know the person who broke it… _you_!"

….

**Kim's POV:**

No, after this little victory, remembering her name, came another setback. She felt tears building in her eyes. It wouldn't take much to let them roll down her cheeks.

"no," she spoke out loud. It could only have been one specific memory making him tell her that.

"I remember that letter." Came his cold answer.

The letter? Yes, the letter had been her biggest fault. But she couldn't tell him the reason. Not now. Not here, in front of all the other people or monsters.

Well, she could imagine what lines of the letter he remembered. She had read it so often before sending it, that she still knew everything by heart. She would never forget what she had written to him.

So Instead of telling him how sorry she felt, she questioned him: "Do you remember the whole letter? I told you I'll always care about you. And most of all: I wrote that I would never do anything to hurt you!"

But the response by him made her only sadder and her tears finally began to role.

"What difference does it make? You have hurt me. And so you know: You have hurt me most of all!"

* * *

><p>Oh no! He only remembers the letter. That surely isn't very convincing him of her good side…<p>

I'm sorry, but it will take longer for the next update, as I'll be going on holiday next week. And I won't have internet to be able to update.

So don't worry if it takes longer, I haven't forgotten!

Please review!


	15. you are my falcon

Here I am! ;-) back from my holidays and with a new chapter!

again sorry for the long waiting time!

and thank you all for the reviews!

...

Well, I rethought my story and realized, that in the original series hadn't been that much time between the letter and "King for a day".

So, as Kim has opened up a sports club more time should have passed. So I just want to say that in my version of the story there had been over a year between the episodes. Otherwise it wouldn't fit so well with Kim's background story.

So, Kim has her own club, the rangers have already graduated from high school and are in their first college year.

Sorry for the changes, but I think the story makes more sense like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV:<strong>

Tears rolled down her cheeks, her voice started to shake.

She understood how painful it was to remember these words.

Words causing so much pain. Words, written by her.

But it wasn't only him feeling the pain. She felt pain, too. He couldn't know why writing the letter and remembering it could cause her pain, too. But she would tell him some time in the future.

Here was neither the place, nor the right time to tell him.

She had to get through to him first. Before he wasn't full on their side again, he would never understand.

She tried to stop her tears from building up in her eyes, but she had no more power over her body. It didn't do what she wanted it to do.

"Tell me pinkie?" came now Tommy's voice, "why are you crying, when it had been you sending that letter?"

"Because it hurts." Kim answered with a shaky voice.

….

**Jason's POV:**

With that turn of events he wasn't so sure anymore, that Kim would get him free.

He had been hopeful, as Tommy had been able to remember her name. But then he had remembered the letter.

Sure, he hadn't been part of the team back then. But he knew the story, as it had been Kat who told him about it.

"_Jason, I think there is something you should know."_

"_What is it Kat?"_

"_Well it concerns Tommy … and kind of Kim."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They're no longer together. Kim split up by a letter. She didn't even call! She just wrote a letter. I just thought you should know, so you don't accidently talk or ask Tommy about Kim. I'm sure it still hurts him hearing something about her…or even her name spoken out loud."_

"_Thanks for telling me. But … I don't understand. I would have never thought Kim would do something like that. It's not like her."_

"_Yeah. She wrote she met someone else… well, only writing it to Tommy… it shows what a coward she is. She didn't even call!"_

"_No, I don't think she is a coward. Maybe she had her reasons."_

"_What reason could there be? She hurt him so much. It's cruel of her. Never thought she could fall that deep."_

"_Well, we don't know anything more than the letter. Neither the circumstances, nor if it is the whole reason."_

"_How can you think that and even be on her side?"_

"_I'm on no one's side. Sure, I don't like that she broke up with him like that… I just think there might be more behind the letter than we know. Besides we will never know unless she'll tell us… if we ever see her again, won't we?"_

He still wondered, why she had sent that letter. Something more than just a new boyfriend must have happened. He knew Kim longer than Kat and was sure that there had to be something else behind it. Maybe, if they survived this mess, he would be able to talk to Kim without the others.

But now, he hoped Kim could still get Tommy back.

….

**Kim's POV:**

She understood, that he was thinking bad of her. But she had to get him remember the whole past. Maybe then she had a chance of getting Tommy back on their side.

"Tommy, I am so sorry." She finally managed to say. And then she got another idea.

"But have you thought about one fact? If I broke up with you, we must have been together in the past. So my question is: If I would be evil, would you have ever gotten together with me?"

…

**Tommy's POV:**

Hell, she was right! Would he have ever cared for her if she had always been evil?

No.

He despised evil.

He would have never make friends with evil.

Never!

But why had he been in a relationship with her?

There had to be something good about her… but something good about her, would that mean that the other rangers…

NO! The Pain! It made it difficult to concentrate… too much pain shot through his head.

He couldn't even finish the thought. But he had to!

_And why_, he began to wonder through the pain, _came the pain only when I try to remember the whole past_? Was the pain caused by Gasket to prevent him from reaching hidden memories?

It had to be that way! The first doubts had been coming with her appearance and her voice. So pure, truthfully, not indicating any evil. And Gasket had only told him, that she was evil, as she had suddenly appeared. Why hadn't he been telling him of her before the whole ranger team arrived?

She had arrived unexpected, it seemed.

Yeah,… thinking about it, Gasket hadn't expected her… that's why he hadn't told him something of the second pink ranger.

He had to gather all his strength and overcome the pain to reach his memories.

Concentrating hard, he tried to ignore the pain.

He imagined her face, her voice and suddenly he got through the pain and he got a scene in his head.

Though he was one of the two protagonists, it was like he was watching them or rather to say himself and the other one.

_There was at a lake… and he was training… Then that girl, Kim, arrived and he stopped._

_She smiled at him, he smiled back. _

_Her hair was open, like today – only a bit shorter, and moved slightly by the wind._

"_we miss you," she had told him_

_And he heard himself answer: "Yeah, but you guys were a team long before I showed up. You'll be back to normal…"_

_And then she told him something else, that not only the team missed him, but: "I miss you."_

_Then he had only looked in her beautiful eyes, touched her hands, and moved towards her and kissed her softly._

He suddenly knew, that it had been their first kiss and that he had been part of their team. He didn't know, why he had lost his power that day, as he had his powers now, but he knew they would tell him.

Yes, they. He knew they weren't evil. He suddenly knew. This memory suddenly opened up the door to other hidden memories that began to come back … piece by piece.

Finally realizing who he belonged to, he opened his eyes and made his decision.

….

**Kim's POV:**

She had watched Tommy's emotions for the past moments. She wasn't sure, what to think of it, but he seemed to have felt pain, confusion, and now, at the end he looked at her in a way that gave her new hope.

She knew this question by her must have caused him some inner fight and now it was over. The only question remaining was, what side of him had won?

The side believing her, or the side not believing her.

"Tommy?" she asked carefully. She didn't want to push him, but she needed to know it.

"I remember it," he told her and for the first time he sounded nice. There was nothing evil or hurting in his voice. He _really_ remembered it, she thought.

Finally! Tears of relief began to stream down her cheeks. But she had to be absolutely sure.

"What do you remember?" she wanted to know.

"I know that you are my crane…" Tommy told her and she saw the shadow of a smile for a second and then she answered smiling, "… and you are my falcon."

….

Well, finally! Just what we all waited for ;-)

I hope that made it up for the 3 weeks!

Please review!


	16. caught in the arena

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They brighten my days! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>With Prince Gasket and Archerina:<strong>

_"I remember it,"_ they heard the red ranger saying down in the arena and there wasn't anything evil towards the rangers left in his voice.

"**What**?" Gasket gasped. He couldn't believe it. How had the red ranger managed to get out of his control?

"It seems like the pink Ranger has succeeded and he remembers now." Archerina analyzed the situation.

"Yeah, I know!" Gasket shouted, "I'm not stupid. I realized that much myself!"

"I'm so sorry Darling," Archerina chirped and tried to calm him down.

…

Then the scene down there went on:

"What do you remember_?"_ the girl wanted to know.

_"I know that you are my crane…"_ Tommy answered.

And the girl completed the sentence by telling him: _"… and you are my falcon."_

"What the heck are they talking about?" Gasket exclaimed.

"I have no idea!" Archerina told him as frustrated as he was.

"Falcon, Crane… these are some stupid animals! Only flying birds!" Gasket cried furious.

…**..**

**Jason's POV:**

It felt like a heavy weight that had been taken off his shoulders.

They got him back! They got their good old Tommy back!

He saw that Tommy still seemed a bit hesitant about what to do, but then he walked towards Kim and hugged her, before walking towards him and the team with her.

"Good to have you back, bro!" Jason told his friend and shook hands with him.

"Yeah man, it's great to be back." Tommy admitted still looking a bit unsteady, before hugging the rest of the team, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Kat.

…

**Kat's POV:**

She just couldn't understand.

How did Kim manage, what she couldn't?

After all she had done to him in the past?

Though he remembered the pain… he came back to her? Even hugged her?

"Tommy," she spoke now and tried to ignore the anger about Kim's success, which should have been hers, "I'm so glad you remember."

**Tommy's POV:**

He only nodded back to Katherine. He still felt a bit strange and didn't know what to respond.

Well, he was glad he remembered… but it was different.

It was like remembering pieces of a big puzzle.

And the pieces came in no order.

It was him who would have to get everything into the right one.

Without the help of anyone.

What he needed was time… A lot of time… to get through all that had been happening.

He would also need time considering the appereance of Kim and all that had happened before.

But for now… now he had to get his team out of here.

…

"Let's get out of here!" Tommy spoke towards his team and they all nodded firmly.

They got into a line and pressed the teleportation button on their communicators.

But nothing happened.

Tommy glanced around and noticed, that the others were as surprised as he was.

"It's not working!" Rocky shouted and looked around as if he was searching for an answer.

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked worried.

"I don't know…" Tommy answered as he felt it should be him answering.

"Billy is still working," Kim broke the silence, "he'll find a way."

"Yes," Tanya agreed, "Billy always finds a way, doesn't he?"

But nobody tried to answer her question as they all had the same thought in mind. If Billy hasn't found a way yet… will he find a way soon? And if he finds a way, finally… will it be in time, or too late?

**...  
><strong>

**Kim's POV:**

What are they going to do? She could use the Galaxy Glider… but there wouldn't be enough space for them all. So what?

"You pathetic rangers!" came now the voice from Prince Gasket.

"You will never be able to get away! Haven't you seen the monsters all around you in the arena?" He waited theatrically and then continued:

"You will have to fight them all, before you'll be able to get away!"

_No! There are way too many_, Kim thought. But then another thought came into her mind. Maybe they just needed time… After all, she hadn't forgotten the scene she had seen on her way to the arena.

So, she just had to hope she was right and that she was able to buy them enough time with a simple plan that formed in her head.

"You will never win, Gasket!" Kim now shouted towards the robot. Maybe she could get him into some kind of conversation that lasted long enough for

Billy to get them out of here.

"Why not pinkie?" Gasket called down, "aren't you able to count? There are hundreds of monster you'll have to defeat!"

"Haven't you missed one important thing?" Kim questioned back.

"What would that be?" Gasket called down, the irony in his voice quite unable not to be heard.

"We Rangers always win!" Kim called back.

„Don't you remember what just happened?" she went on, "you thought you had Tommy under your claw? Well, he isn't any more!"

Then she paused another second, so her words could sink in before she went on: "You thought no one could get here, help the rangers? Obviously wrong, too! I AM HERE."

„Enough!" Gasket called furious and mentioned to a monster besides him: "Get down there and destroy them!"

"As you wish!" the monster answered and jumped down, making his way towards the rangers.

"Guys! You know what time it is!" Tommy could be heard and Kim saw that the others got ready to morph and so did she.

"It's morphing time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!"

„Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!"

„Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!"

„Zeo Ranger 4 Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Let's Rocket!"

_So, that's their morphing call_, Kim thought and looked towards the rangers, before her eyes got big. They weren't morphed!

"Oh no!" Kim shouted out loud as the others realized as well, what she had realized just an eye blink ago.

"What are we going to do now, Tommy?" Kat asked Tommy and Kim could see fear in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Well well, one problem solved with Tommy, another problem has risen! What will be happening next? Will they be destroyed?<p>

Please review!


	17. hoping is all that is left

Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all wonderful!

….

Well, we left off where our rangers tried to morph and failed…

* * *

><p>The rangers looked at each other in horror and disbelief.<p>

How could that be?

They couldn't morph!

What were they going to do?

Fighting without their Zeo powers? They wouldn't last long.

But they had to try something.

Finally Kim's voice broke the silence: "I'll hold them off long enough. You try to figure something out. Maybe if you try long enough, you can teleport."

"But Kim, what about you? If it works and we teleport back … without you… leaving you here?" Jason asked her concerned.

"Don't worry," she answered, "I have the Galaxy Glider… I can use it to get away."

"She's right," Adam throw in. "After all she was the only one who could morph. So she'll be able to take the Galaxy Glider."

_If that would be so easy_, Kim thought, _but she couldn't tell them the whole truth_.

What the others didn't know was the one thing Billy had told her.

The device had been able to bring her in.

But she would have to find another way out.

Only the others couldn't get to know this.

They had to get back, even if it meant leaving her behind.

So Kim was glad the others couldn't see her face beneath her helmet as she answered Adam's propose: "That's right." After these words she ran forward,

charging the monster that had begun to make its way towards them.

…..

**Tommy's POV:**

It was strange. He knew that he knew the people, his friends, but on the other hand they still seemed to be a bit unknown to him. So he hadn't interacted

during the short discussion that had followed their horrifying discovery of not being able to morph.

He somehow knew that he was in some kind of leading position. But he wasn't so sure about what he should do exactly.

So he had been listening to the others' words. They were right. They could only hope that Kim would be able to buy them enough time.

But something in her voice hadn't been that convincing. Like she didn't want them to know something important. But he had to figure it out later.

Still, one question burned on his mind and maybe the others knew the answer to it.

"Guys, how was she able to morph, and we not?" Tommy asked his team and hoped they would have some kind of explanation.

"I'm not sure," Rocky began, "but she has a different morpher to ours."

"Yeah, but doesn't it need a grip on the morphing grid, too?" Tanya wondered.

"Maybe her connection to the grid isn't like ours," Kat thought out loud. "What if it is a different connection or maybe it doesn't need the morphing connection at all?"

"Whatever," Jason answered. He had thought about the same question, but they could look for answers later. "Let's try to get out of here, first!"

"Right," the others nodded and concentrated on the problem on hands.

….

**Kim's POV:**

While the others were busy tapping their communicator and trying to teleport out, she had the fight of her life.

While running towards the monster, she had summoned the Astro Blaster, which had been kicked out of her hands, without being useful at all.

That wouldn't have happened back in her old ranger days!

"You think you can beat me?" the monster growled as she threw some kicks at him, that he easily avoided by blocking them.

"Yeah, I know it!" Kim answered, changing her tactic by grabbing the monster's arm and twirling it around.

"Haven't you bad guys learned it in all those years? Evil is never going to win!"Kim shot back as the monster landed on its back.

But that didn't give Kim any time to rest, as it was back on its feet a moment later and she had to defend her again while trying to land some punches of hers.

….

**With Bulk and Skull:**

They didn't know how that could be.

How had they been able to do what they were seeing around them?

The evil robot things that had been attacking them… they managed to defeat them all.

Sure, they had had a large amount of luck, but the rest had been left up to them.

Parts of these robots and their circuitry were lying around them and they were breathing heavy.

"Bulk! We did it!" Skull exclaimed and hugged Bulk before jumping around his friend in delight.

"Skull, you're right!" Bulk exclaimed and looked at his friend: "You know what that means, right?"

"Yeah… we are heroes!" Skull said dreamingly. Seeing his face one could imagine Skull dreamt of standing in front of a crowd that was cheering for him.

But suddenly he stopped and asked Bulk something, that had been on his mind since the middle of their glorious fight. "Bulk did you see at the sky, what I had been seeing?"

"What did you see?" Bulk asked not knowing what his friend meant.

"I saw something pink flying across the sky!"

"Something _pink_?" Bulk wondered. He hadn't seen anything in that color for a long time now. All the planet had were grey and sad colors.

"Skull, that can't be. There was no such color!" he answered now determined. If there had been, he would have noticed, wouldn't he?

"There was!" Skull insisted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Hey you two!" interrupted the voice of the _alien looking like fighter_ who had worked together with them. "Will you two stay there talking, or will you help me

to destroy the last panels that are left?"

Bulk and Skull exchanged glances and rushed to the door, entering the room with all the machines.

Sparks were flying everywhere and the wires had been pulled out at many places.

Still there were a few machines left, that hadn't been damaged yet.

The strange looking creature throw two metal pipes to them, he had found.

Then they began smashing the last machines standing.

….

**Kim's POV:**

Kim was thrown back on her back, as the creature had landed another powerful punch at her. As she got up all she could see were the rangers in the one

second – and colorful streams the next one.

_Yes! They got away_! Kim thought. _Billy must have gotten a signal on them, or.._. _Bulk and Skull must have been able to smash the power field! But that means… I'm able to get away, too, without the device_!

The next second she ordered her Galaxy Glider.

She saw it flying in, dodged another kick and was flying through the air with the aim to land on her pink Glider.

But the second her feet touched the Glider and she was about to stand on it, the monster had fired some laser that hid her glider and it vanished into thin air.

_Crap_! She thought, while landing on the ground. _What am I going to do now? The Glider is far too damaged to call it again, otherwise it wouldn't have disappeared _

_and I can't teleport!_

"Oh, poor Ranger. What are you going to do now?" The monster asked laughing evilly.

"Now that your friends are gone and left you behind, what will you do?"

"That is a very good question," Kim mumbled and her hopes sank rapidly against zero.

* * *

><p>Well, with the others gone, Kim left there… What will happen next?<p>

Please Review!


	18. Faith

Thanks for all the reviews! There are over 100 now - yeah! That's so great!

* * *

><p><strong>Command Center:<strong>

Red.

Green.

Blue.

Yellow.

Pink.

Gold.

These were the colors, which suddenly appeared in the Command Center.

"Aye Aye Aye Zordon!" Alpha cried, "they are back!"

Then the robot went to hug all of its friends, relieved that they got back safely.

"Rangers," Zordon began and the rangers looked at their mentor, "I am glad that you are all back again. It is good to see you."

"Yeah, thanks to Billy," Jason stated and turned around to hug his old friend, who had remained quiet since they had teleported in.

...

Billy was also glad to see his friends, again, but there was something on his mind since the sudden arrival of the rangers.

"Affirmative. I am happy to see you all again. But it wasn't me, who got you back."

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked, "didn't you deactivate the force field?"

And Tommy added: "Yes… and why hasn't Kim arrived yet?"

"Just what I wanted to ask you!" Billy told his friends and they suddenly knew that something hadn't gone as well as planned.

"No," Jason began, looking at his friends and one could hear the worry in his voice.

"If you didn't bring us back by deactivating the force field, then who did? And Kim… maybe she is already on her way on that glider? Maybe she just needs

more time…"

"Rangers," Alpha told them as the robot was busy tapping some buttons on the various computers.

"I have a visual of the arena and the sensors have picked up something else."

"Let me see it Alpha," Billy stated and went to see what Alpha meant.

...

Soon he got an overview and told the rangers what had happened:

"It seems like the planet's force field is down. That's the reason you all were able to teleport out on your own. But it wasn't me who managed it…" Billy then

paused and pointed at the viewing globe:

"Look at the viewing globe. It seems like there had been more prisoners than just you. This strange looking alien smashed the consoles of the command

center set on King Mondo's planet. Because of that you were able to get here. And concerning Kim…" Billy paused again and turned away giving another

order into the computer and the scene on the viewing globe changed.

It didn't show the alien anymore.

It showed the arena and Kim.

"Oh no!" Adam gasped as he saw Kim flying to the ground.

"Zordon! We have to get her out of there!" Rocky screamed.

"It isn't as easy as you think. Billy has to complete his invention." Zordon answered.

"Why? Can't you just teleport her out?" Tommy asked confused. Too much was happening that he didn't understand.

"No. Our sensors don't have the power to teleport someone back from this distant planet. You had been able to do it, because you had the ability to teleport

which came from your Zeo morphers. But Kim's morpher is different. We could get a signal on her here on earth without any problem. But the distance to that

planet is too much, as she has a different morpher to your morphers." Billy began explaining to them and stopped as he saw the looks on his friends' faces.

"So what exactly are you saying?" Tanya asked confused.

"I am saying that I have to complete the invention before we can teleport her back. The invention will add its power to the teleporting system and it will be

able to configure long distance teleportation. That way we will be able to get a hold on Kim and bring her back." Billy answered.

"So all we can do is… waiting?" Kat asked worried. She hadn't been too happy about Kim's appearance, but she also didn't want her to get hurt seriously. So

she was also worried about the former and now again pink ranger.

"Yes, Katherine," Zordon answered. "All we can do is wait and have faith in Billy that he will finish his device fast enough to save her in time."

As Zordon's words were spoken, there was silence as they all looked at the viewing globe and had their own worried thoughts about Kim.

….

**Kim's POV:**

She didn't even know how she had managed it the first time.

But she had actually destroyed the monster. The only bad thing about that was that it had taken a lot of power and she started to feel the exhaustion.

As soon as the monster had been exploding, Prince Gasket had ordered another Robot to attack and fight her.

She just ducked another hit and tried some kicks of hers. The first ones were blocked by her opponent, but she finally managed to kick him back.

As the robot stumbled backwards she breathed in deeply to get enough air in her lungs for her next move. She jumped forwards, following the monster's

stumbling and added another kick and the sparks were flying.

Trying to control her breath, she allowed herself to rest for a few seconds, but that was a fault like she realized a few seconds later.

Not watching the monster precisely enough, it fired some lasers at her, which had suddenly appeared on its wrist.

Kim got hit with the full impact and was painfully thrown backwards. She collided with a wall, marking the inside of the arena and felt how the pain washed

over her body.

Each single bone hurt, but she wouldn't give up.

Even though she knew, it would only be a matter of time, until she demorphed because of the power drain, she would stand fighting till her last breath.

And all that was because of one reason.

_Faith_.

She had faith in her friends.

Faith in them to do everything they could to help her.

* * *

><p>Well, the others are back and Kim is left there fighting for her life. What will happen… will she be rescued… will she be destroyed…will her faith be in vain?<p>

please review!


	19. end of all hope

I would have messaged all of you personally, but our internet is a little bit crazy. As I was afraid it would be gone before I had the chance to update, I

decided to mention you here instead of messaging to save time!

A big thank you for reviewing goes to: **Jeremy Shane**, **red lighting**, **Ghostwriter**, **luvbooks22**, **Shievi**, **oldtvlover**, **brankel1** and **andyg2525**

You're all wonderful!

...

Here comes the next part… even darker & scarier, than I would have thought before writing ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV:<strong>

_Faith…_

Each single bone was hurting, and all that was left was… _faith_

She smelled blood on her tongue, but she kept on hoping.

It seemed like she would fail in succeeding, but she would never give up.

Giving up was not an option, no matter how hard it was.

No matter how difficult it would get… she would stand till her last breath.

And all that because of one simple fact: She had _faith_ in her friends.

….

**Command Center:**

"Billy, hurry up!" Jason told his friend.

"She won't hold up any longer!" Kat agreed.

They had been watching the viewing globe, while their once blue ranger had done his best to get this device working.

But the pictures on the viewing globe hadn't reassured them at all.

Though Kim had had the upper hand at the beginning, she began to show weakness by now.

Despite the morphing suit, despite the power she had… she was just human.

And humans tended to get exhausted when enough time passed.

And for Kim? More than enough time to free that process had already passed minutes ago.

"We have to do something, _now_!" Tommy told them as he was as worried about Kim as the others.

"Rangers. You must have faith and patience. Have faith in Billy and try patience yourself. I know it is hard, but it doesn't help Billy, if you are making him

more nervous." Zordon told them.

"Yes, Zordon. But it's Kim and… she doesn't have any more time left!" Adam stated.

"Aye aye aye! You're right!" Alpha agreed, "but don't forget: Zordon gave Kim the power because he believed they were meant for her."

"Alpha is right." Zordon began. "I gave her the powers, as I believed and still believe in her, that she will get through this. I am also worried, but it is not

over yet. We will get her back in time. Trust Billy. He will manage it in time, as he always has."

Though Zordon spoke this words to his team of rangers, he just hopped he would be right. Deep inside him, he had doubts that Billy would get the device

functioning in time as the situation had changed for Kim, by now. But he had to reassure the rangers.

He had to reassure them and he had to have the same thing he had told the Rangers before:

_Faith_.

….

**Kim's POV:**

"Where are your little friends now?" growled the monster and kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying to the ground.

_They won't leave me_, shot through Kim's head.

Though each bone was hurting, she wouldn't give up.

So she managed to answer: "They didn't leave me!"

_They're with me! They'll help me… somehow. Even if there are planets between us… they do all they can_, she told herself.

"Really? Then why aren't they here, now?" the robot spoke while coming towards her.

He picked her up by her wrist and looked through her visor right into her eyes:

"You know it. You know, they left you. You know, they won't come back." And with that he sent her crashing to the ground again.

Her morphing suit disappeared and left her lying there on the ground, unprotected.

"There is no hope for you!" he screamed.

She smelled blood on her tongue, and felt new bruises appearing, but she kept on hoping.

It seemed like she would really fail in succeeding this time, but she would never give up.

Giving up was not an option, had never been one.

No matter what happened, no matter what was left to come… she would stand till her last breath.

And all that because of one simple fact: She had faith in her friends.

She would always have faith in them.

Always.

…

**Command Center:**

"Zordon that is horrible!" Tanya screamed.

"She doesn't have much time left! Her suit just disappeared!" Rocky added worried.

"I'm doing as fast as I can." Billy answered and one could hear the worry in his voice. He worked as fast as he could trying not to let his worry come in his

way.

The rangers couldn't decide whether to watch the viewing globe or their friend working on the device. They didn't know what to do.

…

**Kim's POV:**

She hardly had any power left in her body and felt too weak to stand up.

She wasn't even able to raise her head to face her opponent.

And now Prince Gasket had gotten down into the arena, too.

He had wanted to get a good view of her nearing death.

Of course, accompanied by his silly wife Archerina.

"Hello pink Ranger. I have to say I regret that we didn't meet before." He began speaking.

As Kim still couldn't get up, all she could do was listening and hope some miracle would happen and save her.

"You have put up quite of a fight. I have to say I respect you for that. I… hmm," the robot stopped talking and Kim wondered if he would order her direct

execution, _now_.

"I can't stand talking to you, while you are lying on the ground. You two!" he pointed to two of the watching robots, "come here and hold her up, so I can

see in her face while speaking to her."

A few seconds later she was grabbed by two hands and brought into a position so that she was nearly standing. She managed to lift her head so she

could look to Prince Gasket and wondered what his next moves would be.

"It is a shame, we didn't get the honor to fight against each other. It would have been a good practice, though; of course I would have been the one

winning."

"Oh yes dear, you sure would have won!" Archerina chirped and if she had a human face she would have had a smile in her face.

"Yes. That's out of question. So now, do you have any last words, before my servant destroys you?"

Any last words? She had never thought about last words.

Never would have thought to get in such a position.

Last words… words of someone dying… wasn't she too young to die?

She would have never thought her life would be over so fast.

On the other side, back in her ranger days she had thought that if she died, it would be in a battle.

Well, she had never thought, she would be right.

So she breathed in deeply, licked the blood of her lips, before she began to speak:

"You want to hear last words? How about that: You will never succeed. Do you want to know why? Because evil will never win. There will always be a

ranger team. People fighting you, believing in the _good_. And as long as the _good_ exists, the _good_ will succeed over the bad. So you may kill me, but there

are others to come. No matter how many you kill, there will always be more."

"Yes. What I expected… some silly words of a human. Only your race is so weak, that it speaks words like you have! I won't waste any more time with

you."

With that he began to step back and mentioned to the monster from the beginning to fulfill his last attack to destroy her once and for all.

…

**Command Center:**

"Zordon! We have to do something NOW!" Adam cried.

"Can't we teleport there or do something?" Kat suggest worried.

"She doesn't have any more time left!" Jason, who was standing next to her, stated and put his arm around Kat to comfort her.

"She can't die!" Tommy now spoke determined and the worry in his voice took over:

"Billy, Zordon, she was the one saving me and the others! We can't let her die for us!"

"How long Billy?" Tanya asked and tried to speak as calm as she could, though she was as worried as the others. But she knew that Billy already worked

under hard conditions and that it was difficult for him to concentrate.

"Just one last thing and …. Now I've got it."Billy told them and turned to Alpha:

"Alpha, take her coordinates and type them in here. Then I'll synchronize the device with our own teleportation systems and it should bring her back. But

we have to do it at the same time. I will count to three and then push the buttons!"

While he started the countdown, the others watched the scene on the viewing globe.

"Three"

Kim was dragged into the middle of the arena, so everyone would get a good view.

"Two"

The monster took another few steps and got into the right position to face her.

"One"

The monster raised his arm and aimed at her.

"Now!" Billy cried as he and Alpha pushed the buttons the same time.

But in just the same time the rangers watched the monster firing its lasers at Kim.

* * *

><p>Cruel of me to end like that… I know…<p>

Well, the situation is really bad…what will happen to her?

Please review!


	20. where's Kim?

Here comes the next chapter! A bit sooner, than I had planned.

I hadn't thought about it last week, but tomorrow I'll be going on holiday until Wednesday next week. So there wouldn't have been an update this Friday or this weekend.

But as I could see, that you all wanted a very fast update, I decided, to try and update earlier.

So what can I say? You're lucky, as I got it ready today! :-)

Have fun reading it and a big thank you to all of you reviewing and following my story!

* * *

><p><strong>Command Center:<strong>

In horror the rangers watched the viewing globe.

The robot had finally shot her and it looked like… they didn't dare to think about it. But all they could see underlined their horrible thoughts.

A light as bright, that they needed to shield their eyes occurred.

Followed by an explosion! Sparks like lightning were flying around.

Not even a second later everything seemed to be covered by dust, making it unable to see anything clear.

"Oh no! That can't be!" Rocky shouted.

"Don't tell us, it was too late!" Adam threw in.

"Yeah Billy, come on, tell us you got her out in time!" Jason addressed his friend.

But Billy didn't know more than the others. Hadn't they seen the same with their eyes?

Hadn't they all witnessed the same scene?

So how could he know more than his friends?

"I wish, I could Jason. I really do, but…" Billy trailed off and didn't want to speak out loud what was going round their heads.

But there was no need, as Kat took over and asked with a shaky voice what they all thought:

"… but she isn't here, yet. So… where is she?"

…..

**With Prince Gasket and Archerina:**

He had just watched how the pink ranger got shot, but why wasn't there any sign of her?

They had all seen the explosion caused by the shot.

Witnessed how the shot had been hitting her.

Then the smoke rising and clearing again.

But all that he could see were his servants, damaged on the ground and no sign of her.

Shouldn't there be laying some kind of flesh, parts of her body or even ash on the ground?

"What happened?" he cried out loud and looked at the monster, which had delivered the shot.

"I don't know your royal highness. The shot should have killed her."

"Then why isn't her body lying on the ground?"

"I don't know…" the monster began, but was interrupted by Gasket.

"You don't know, don't know… you know nothing! Worthless piece of metal! I should use your parts for other more useful servants!"

"Darling," Archerina now spoke and tried to calm her prince down. "Please just calm down and we'll see together where she has vanished."

"That's it!" Gasket shouted at her. "Vanished! How in the universe is it possible that she could vanish? That was neither a possible outcome of the blast, nor

something that usually happens! So tell me, how should I calm down?"

"Honey! Maybe the blast caused her body to explode into pieces our eyes can't see! After all, how was her chance of getting out?" Archerina throw in,

though she wasn't sure about her thoughts, but she only wanted to calm her darling down.

"Maybe you're right… but maybe you aren't!" Gasket answered harsh and apologized a second later: "I'm sorry for shouting at you. But we _have_ to figure it

out _exactly_!"

….

**Command Center:**

Alpha who had been watching the viewing globe, now turned towards the rangers who still discussed why Kim hadn't materialized here, yet.

"Maybe it was too late!" Rocky shouted frustrated and began to walk back and forth, unable to stay at one point any longer.

"Each second passing…" Adam began and Tanya who stood next to him put a hand on his shoulder and ended his sentence: "… is a second too much and

makes her chance of surviving even smaller."

"I know," Kat added sadly, "I just hoped we had gotten her out in time."

Though she still was a bit angry about the fact that Kim had saved Tommy and indeed the whole team, she would have never wanted, that anything like that

happened.

Tommy who had remained quieter than the others now spoke: "Guys, we don't know for sure. Maybe the teleportation just needs more time between the

planets. Or… maybe she landed somewhere else? I don't think she is dead. She can't be."

He couldn't and didn't want to believe that the girl, who had saved him, had now been killed as consequence.

The girl that somehow seemed to mean a lot to him… that he may have loved in the past.

No! He wouldn't believe that she was dead, until he saw it with his own eyes.

Though he had overcome the brainwash and remembered a lot of things, there were too many questions, too many things still hidden somewhere in his

mind, that he needed to figure out. And he somehow knew, that he somehow needed her help to understand everything.

"Aye aye aye," Alpha now interrupted and got the attention from all of the rangers.

"I have watched the viewing globe and maybe Tommy is right. There is no sign of her in the arena! The robots seemed to be as frustrated as we are. Well,

they hoped she's dead, but they can't find a sign of her either!"

"Rangers," Zordon followed Alpha's lead, "listen to Alpha. As neither the machine empire, nor we have a sign of her, the chances are good for her to still

being alive."

Tanya who had listened as good to her mentor as the others had gotten a glimpse of something else. Something on one of the computers had caught her

eye: "Billy, Alpha… why is that button over there blinking?"

Alpha immediately went over there and soon got the reason for that: "Zordon, the sensors have picked something up! Something next to our Command

Center!"

Then he typed a few orders into the computers and the picture on the viewing globe changed. The picture turned from the arena to something else.

Mountains and the outskirt of the Command Center appeared and a body lying there motionless.

"It can't be!" Jason exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Well, where is Kim? That's the question… and the body laying there… whose is it?... too many questions and no answers…<p>

please review! All of your reviews brighten my day!


	21. motionless

Sorry for the long time it took to update.

But my laptop got a virus and didn't work anymore. We had to erase everything and reinstall the whole programs again!

At this point an advice to all of you: Save your pics and important files from time to time on an extern HD,… to be prepared for the case of a virus or

something else not working anymore!

Happened to me once, years ago and I lost the files on my computer. But since that time I have been saving all my important things regularly and because of

that I didn't lose anything too important this time!

Well, enough writing… you probably wanna know how it's going on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's POV:<strong>

It was her, laying on the rocks of their outskirts.

Surrounded by small stones which must have fallen down from somewhere.

Seeing her body laying there, motionless, he couldn't believe it.

A wave of pain washed over him.

Was it over?

….

**Command Center:**

"It's Kim!" Kat cried out loud and hugged Jason as he was the person standing next to her.

"We have to get her in immediately! It doesn't look good!" Tommy ordered worried.

"Yeah, why isn't she moving?" Tanya asked suddenly and the others suddenly got very quiet.

After their first shock of Kim being killed, they had been relieved to see her laying there. They had been as happy about that fact as they could be! But now

their joy should be turned into worries once again.

Why wasn't she moving? She was lying on her back, her face halfway covered by her hair and neither her arms nor her legs moved.

….

**Tommy's POV:**

Had she died before he could ask her all the things about _them_ he didn't understand yet?

About what they had been?

What had happened to them?

Why he felt pain when he thought about her?

Would all these questions stay unanswered?

Had she paid the price for his rescue?

The only movement he could see was caused by the wind, moving her hair slightly.

He suddenly knew what he had to do.

…..

**Command Center:**

"Billy? Can't you scan her vital signs, _now_?" Adam asked and Billy did as he was asked.

"That doesn't look good. There are some, but… they are too weak. We have to get her in here, immediately." Billy then looked up and frowned:

"Where's Tommy?" he wondered and the others looked around, noticing that their red ranger was missing.

…..

**With Bulk and Skull:**

Together with the alien the friends were standing in the room that once had been some kind of command room.

Sparks were flying everywhere and little pieces had caught fire.

Nothing could be recognized as what it had been before.

They had brought total destruction to this room!

They had managed to defeat the robots.

They had been successful in helping the alien to destroy all the machines!

And most important: They had survived it all!

But how would they be able to get home? Skull wondered, as he thought about the destroyed computer panels. So he told his best friend about his worries:

"Bulk… We did it and destroyed it! But how are we ever getting home?"

_Getting home? A pretty good question_, thought Bulk who had no idea either.

"Getting home?" the strange looking alien-man linked himself into their conversation.

"That's easy," he told them and smiled at the two humans.

"How?" Bulk wondered out loud as he couldn't imagine how it would be possible. If the rangers had managed to escape, how should they know about them

being on this planet waiting for being rescued?

"I know!" Skull suddenly cried out and the other two looked at him surprised. How had he gotten an idea from one second to another? Hadn't he been the

one worrying about exactly that fact?

"You know…" Skull began and looked towards the sky – which was unable to be seen out of this room, so instead he looked up at the ceiling – and his look

became dreamingly (though looking towards the ceiling only), "… I told you about the pink thing I saw! Maybe that was the pink ranger flying on something

and she has seen us!"

"Oh Skull," Bulk yawned, "You know the rangers don't fly like that! They have these multicolored streams, but no objects that are flying with them on top!"

"I don't know these rangers," the alien-man told them now, "but I know how to get you back! As we have deactivated the force field, I can use my powers to

teleport you home!"

"You can do that?" Skull wondered.

"You have some kind of special power?" Bulk asked him.

"Of course! All heroes have special powers!" the alien-man told them friendly.

"What is your power?" the alien wanted to know a second later.

"We don't have a special power!" Skull whispered to Bulk without the alien being able to understand his words.

"Ehm… our special power…" Bulk began wondering what he should say, as he knew that Skull was right.

"…No need to tell me!" The alien interrupted kindly, "Some heroes must keep their secrets. In fact your brave fighting speaks enough for you, my friends.

Only a hero could have done that. Now stay save and go on protecting those who can't protect themselves!" The man ended and touched the two heroes to

teleport them back to their home planet.

….

**Command Center:**

"Look," Rocky pointed towards the viewing globe, "he's with her! He brings her in."

The rangers turned to the globe and watched Tommy. He just arrived next to Kim and carefully touched her face, putting her hair aside.

He was so careful and tender to her, that they wondered what he still felt for her.

They all knew that he never had gotten over her completely. But they wouldn't have expected, that despite the brainwash the feelings he once had had for

her were still so deep.

They saw it in every touch and as Tommy lifted her from the ground carefully, they noticed that Kim still didn't move and respond in any way to his actions.

A few seconds later Tommy entered the CC again and layed her down on a table that Billy had been preparing hastily while the others had been watching

the viewing globe.

"Billy, she still doesn't move!" Tommy told his friend very concerned and never let go of Kim's hand, while standing next to her.

"I know, that isn't a good sign… though I can feel her pulse… it's very week." Billy answered as he had taken Kim's other hand and tested her blood

pressure.

"Billy, what happened to her?" Tanya asked worried.

"Yeah, the shot didn't hit her, did it?" Adam wanted to know and hoped to hear good news.

"We got her out in time, didn't we?" Rocky asked and once again there was silence as Billy still tested Kim's vital signs and typed into the computers.

"I can't tell for sure." Billy began slowly. "It seemed like the shoot and the teleporting happened the same time and… you all know at what speed a shot

happens…"

"Yes…" Jason finished and spoke out loud what the others thought as well: "… and though teleporting happens from one moment to another it also needs

some microseconds or something like that."

"You are right rangers," Zordon spoke now. "The point is, we don't know what took less time… the teleportation or the shot."

As suddenly one of the computers gave a warning signal, Billy noticed that Kim's pulse got weaker and her heart got slower.

"Oh no!" Billy gasped, "I think we're about to find out which one took less time!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter!<p>

Well what was faster, the shot… teleporting… the shot? Who knows…

Please review!


	22. calling upon old forces

Well, here it is, the next chapter!

Thanks to all of those who reviewed and to those who added me on their favorites or alerts! You guys made me really happy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV:<strong>

She was feeling light and carefree. Everything was fine and nice.

All the colors were light and friendly to her.

She felt warmth and love and a happy feeling went through her.

She didn't know, how long she had been at that place, but she didn't want to leave it.

Maybe she should stay forever, she thought.

….

**Command Center:**

The alarms connected to Kim's vital signs were still beeping and her skin seemed to get paler. Then all of a sudden, the signals stopped and Billy studied the

computer in confusion.

„What did just happen Billy?" Adam asked worried.

"Why didn't she wake up?" Rocky added, "I mean… the alarm stopped… it's a good sign, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid to say it, I …" Billy began but he was a loss at words and silence came over the CC.

"We lost her." Tommy whispered and shook his head unbelievingly. "I can't believe it, we lost her! It can't be!"

As his words echoed in the other ranger's minds, they weren't able to do anything. Neither to response, nor to move.

….

**Kim's POV:**

Though everything was so fine and nice, a sudden shower of sadness washed over her, she couldn't understand.

Wasn't everything just nice here… wherever it was?

What had happened?

Unsure, she turned to her friend, which had just shown up and asked what was on her mind.

"What was that? Did you feel it, too?"

"No, only you can feel it. You are still connected."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm already gone, but you aren't Kimberly."

"No, that can't be…" Kim began, but suddenly remembered something that she had completely ignored till now.

"How is it possible, that we are talking? You're… I mean… You should be _dead_?"

"Yes, I am indeed. That's why I can't feel the sadness you felt a few seconds ago. You aren't dead yet. You are still connected. That means you can still go

back."

"But where should I go to? I mean it is so nice here and you're here, too. Why should I leave?" Kim asked a bit confused.

"One up here tends not to think about what he loved down there. It isn't like you forget them too fast, more like not thinking hard enough about what had

happened. You have to remember it to figure out where you want to be."

"What happened to me?" Kim wondered more to herself than to her beloved friend.

….

**Command Center:**

Silence.

No words spoken.

Only sad faces and tears appearing in a few of them.

They couldn't believe it was over.

There had to be a way to save her!

"Zordon," Tommy spoke up now. "There has to be something we can do."

"I'm afraid, Tommy. I'm as powerless as you are. Nothing can change or reverse death."

"Aye aye aye, Kimberly. Why did you die?" Alpha stammered and kept walking around and shaking his head.

"No, no… that can't be," Kat whispered and turned around to cry into Jason's shoulder. She would have never wanted Kim's death! Not even as she had

been evil. She had wanted her to go away, to disappear back then, but never to die!

Rocky, Adam and Tanya exchanged glances. They had tears in their eyes.

Rocky and Adam as they had lost a very good friend.

Tanya as she had felt what a special person Kim must have been to the others that they cared so much about her. It was like losing a friend to her, and

though not getting to know her long, she also couldn't fight back her tears.

Billy, who was standing next to Tommy, beside Kim's body, laid one hand on his friends shoulder, showing him how sorry he felt for not being able to save

her.

Tommy once again turned to Zordon, looking helpless and desperate while tears were rolling down his cheeks.

There had to be a way! In all those years… they had witnessed so much!

Being defeated… losing their powers… turned into kids… sent on a quest…losing one of their very good friends… visiting other planets… like Phados, getting

their powers back… only to come home and nearly having lost Zordon. Then reviving him… _reviving_ _him_ … with the … _great power_… that had to be it!

"Guys! I think there is a way to save her", Tommy suddenly spoke and the others lifted their faces.

"Have you forgotten how we saved Zordon? The Great Power!"

"To those who have the Great power…" Adam began and Rocky continued: "… everything is possible!"

"It's worth a try," Billy agreed, though he added thoughtfully: "But remember: Kim's and Aisha's spirits are missing this time."

"But we have three new ones," Tommy answered, as he didn't want his hope to be destroyed. "Jason, Kat and Tanya might not have been with us and

gotten the Great Power, but they're Rangers and they have animal spirits, too."

"But we don't know them," Tanya responded.

"Doesn't matter." Tommy told them and got, unnoticed by them, back into his leader role. "Just do the same and try to concentrate and connect with your

inside."

Then they went to stand around Kim, building a circle and lifted their arms to connect with the ones of the persons next to them.

They all closed their eyes and concentrated on Kim.

….

**Kim's POV:**

Her friend had been right. She now remembered that she had gotten a ranger once again and had run into a battle to save her friends.

The last thing she remembered was being hold by those freaks and waiting for the shot that would end her life. But as the shot came, she felt something

else, too, and then she couldn't remember anything clear.

But she suddenly knew that she wanted to get back. There were so many things that she still wanted to do, things undone, and things unsettled.

Though she liked it here a lot, she had to get back.

"How can I get back?" she asked her companion for advice.

"You have to concentrate on what means a lot to you and then you might get back, if it isn't too late already."

Kim did what she was told to and closed her eyes, concentrating.

She couldn't help but see a picture of a falcon appearing slowly in her mind. A very familiar one, searching for… for a crane.

And she suddenly knew who the _falcon_ was. She even thought, she could hear a voice whispering, _my lovely crane… please come back for me._

Knowing exactly, that she wanted to get to the _falcon_ she concentrated harder and suddenly the picture changed and she thought she could see the falcon

meeting with a crane and flying away side by side.

The more the birds disappeared out of her view, the more she felt loosing herself.

She opened her eyes and realized that her hands and her whole body began to glitter and then to slightly disappear.

She looked up to her friend and called one last time to her: "Will we meet again?"

"We will." Came the soft answer, "when the time is right."

Kim nodded and tears appeared on her cheeks, while she thought about how much she had missed her friend. Like she could read Kim's mind she smiled: "I

missed you, too."

And then Kim felt like being thrown into a tornado. Everything was turning so fast and she could see nothing anymore.

* * *

><p>What exactly is happening to her, and who is the person Kim talked to?<p>

What animal spirits might the other three have… if they have one?

Until next time!

Please review!


	23. coming home

Thanks to all of you for reviewing!

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas with your families!

Well, here comes the next chapter!

…..

**Command Center:**

Zordon and Alpha couldn't believe their eyes.

Alpha had seen it once, as he thought he had lost his beloved friend and mentor of the rangers.

For Zordon it was the first time to ever see something like this. In all these years and centuries passing, he hadn't witnessed a thing like that. It was like some kind of manifestation of the great power. One of that kind, only the purest humans and rangers were capable of.

Flying balls of white light were moving through the air. Ones were faster and other ones were slower.

But they all had one thing in common: the white light radiating round their core.

And in the middle of these white balls of light, animals consisting of the same white material flew through the air. There were familiar ones and new ones.

The _frog_ and _monkey_ from Adam and Rocky.

The _falcon_ and the _wolf_ coming from Tommy and Billy.

And then there were the new ones:

A _lion_ that had come out of the chest from Jason.

It had soon been joined by a _gazelle_ coming from Tanya.

The last one to join them had been a playful _cat_ that had seemed to chase the other animals in a childish way.

But soon the animals had centered their flight above Kimberly's body and remained flying there, while Zordon and Alpha had witnessed another incredible thing:

the falcon had made its way towards Kimberly, entering her body and disappearing. But the second it had disappeared, Kim's body had had a very weak white light, radiating around her.

The rangers were concentrating so hard, that they didn't hear Zordon or Alpha talking. Nor did they realize how their animals acted and in Tommy's case what they did.

"Aye Aye Aye, Zordon! I can't believe my eyes!" Alpha spoke to Zordon.

Nodding, Zordon answered: "I know. Only the rangers were capable of creating such a manifestation of the great power. I should have known that their animal spirits had never disappeared, but stayed inside them."

"But why didn't they show up, as the rangers had lost their powers and would have needed them?" Alpha wondered.

But his friend had also an answer for that:

"They were always inside them. Once you have them, you won't ever lose them. But they won't always show themselves. Only in times of great need. Besides, back then, when they had been turned into kids, their animal spirits were turned into younger beings, too, I assume. And being kids the rangers and their animal spirits wouldn't have had the ability to reach each other. The connection grows with the age and of course with the challenge."

"I understand, Zordon. But why was it possible, that Tommy's falcon disappeared in Kimberly's body?"

"Alpha therefore, I can only guess. Their connection has to be very strong after all these years. Maybe the falcon knew, the crane was in danger and needed help. So he went to help his beloved partner. It is something we can't understand with knowledge, only with the heart."

As soon as Zordon had spoken his last words, the falcon came back again, joined by a crane. But it wasn't just a crane, it was _the crane_.

Together they joined the other animal spirits for one last round in the air and then each spirit returned to its possessor.

And by returning to their possessor each ranger opened the eyes, as he or she reconnected with its spirit. It was like their concentration had ended with their spirits returning and ending their "absence".

The last one to return was Kim's animal spirit.

And by the time, her spirit connected with her, the eyes of each one in the command center were on her.

And the hopes that were laying in their faces were about to be fulfilled.

Kim body suddenly moved and she gasped for air before opening her eyes.

….

**Kim's POV**

Her vision wasn't clear. Everything seemed to be hidden by a fog and difficult to recognize.

And her mind wasn't helpful at all. Her thoughts kept whirling around multiple things until it came to an end and she realized, what had happened.

She suddenly knew, she wasn't at that nice and warm place anymore.

This place was much colder. But though being colder, it had other things that she hadn't had back at the other one: All her friends.

She could feel their presence and through the fog she began to recognize them slowly.

And her ears began to work better with each second passing. At first it was like hearing little noises from far away. But now it turned into whispering sounds coming from everywhere around her. Though knowing, who seemed to be with her, she missed the one person she had talked to, a few seconds ago.

But though missing her, she knew, she would meet her someday.

Slowly Kim opened her mouth and tried to speak. But her mouth felt so dry that she only moved her lips without any sound coming off it.

As she struggled to speak to her friends, she heard them talking to her instead.

"Kim, it's ok. Don't waste your energy. We can talk later."

"Just relax Kim."

"We're so glad, you're with us again!"

And she felt the soft touches of her friends on her arms.

She knew, she would fall asleep in a few seconds again. But this time she felt safe and knew that nothing could happen to her.

She knew she was safe because she knew she was home now.

…..

So Kim is back! Like a little Christmas present from me ;)

I couldn't let her die, of course.

Happy Christmas to all of you!


	24. waking up

Hello and welcome in the year 2012! I hope you all had a wonderful new year's eve! Mine was great & with lots of fireworks ;) … and lots of rain :(

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding me to favorites, alerts…

Here comes the next part!

* * *

><p><strong>In the Command Center:<strong>

Though Kim didn't have nightmares, she also couldn't sleep very tight.

From time to time she woke up, only to drift into sleep a few seconds later.

The rangers had all stayed with her, but as it had been time to return to their own homes, they had teleported out, to finally get some sleep for themselves.

Only Billy and Tommy had stayed behind, as Billy wanted to survey Kim's vital signs and Tommy had refused to leave her behind.

Though the thoughts in Tommy's head still confused him from time to time - when he remembered new fragments - he wanted to stay here instead of getting some sleep for himself.

Although Zordon had the opinion, that the sleep might help Tommy to get clear thoughts and memories the next morning, the red ranger had refused to give in.

He knew that the past with Kim had been somehow nice and painful the same time. So he wouldn't leave her, as she had been the one to save them all.

So he had figured out, that though having him hurt out of reasons he couldn't remember by now (or maybe never knew – he wasn't sure) she must have cared enough to come to their and especially _his_ rescue.

He watched the sleeping girl and couldn't stop thinking about her.

He remembered their happy times, the ones that lay the most in the past. But when he got to the later memories concerning her, they started to blur.

Though not knowing, what they had been, he knew that she could give him all the answers he needed.

So his decision was unchangeable. He would stay. After all, no one waited for him at home. So what difference did it make? None.

….

**A few hours later in the middle of the night…**

Tommy suddenly woke up, as Kim began to stir and pulled her hand out of his hold.

He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up and watched as the girl opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Kim wondered.

"You're in the command center," Tommy answered, stood up and went beside the pillow her head was laying on, so she could see him.

"Oh…", Kim mumbled and the fragments of what had happened began to came back.

"I was about to be shoot, as… as I had been teleported out," she began and wondered why she didn't feel a lot of pain - just a few scratches but nothing aching too bad - and weakness, "I saw the light or fire coming from the weapon… but … did it hit me?"

"Kimberly, it is good to hear your voice again." Zordon now spoke.

"Yeah, it is good to see that you're awake again," Billy agreed and began to ask her a couple of questions. "Do you feel any pain? If yes, where do you feel it and how intense? And what do you remember?"

"Ehm…no?" Kim answered a bit confused. The questions had been too fast for her!

"I don't feel any real pain, I just feel a bit weak and like I need more sleep."

"Well, in that case, that's no problem." Billy answered smiling. The computers hadn't picked up any signs of injuries. Only little scratches and bruises from the fight as she had been morphed. But other than that... nothing broken. So Kim had confirmed his results.

"Kimberly," Zordon now spoke. "I believe that you have no big harm compared with all that you've been through. It seems like there is no need to worry."

"That's good", Kim answered and sat up so she could look better towards her mentor. "So… can I just sleep a little and search for a hotel room tomorrow?" She asked, as she remembered that she hadn't asked anyone for a sleeping place. And as she didn't want to ask the others for help, she had decided that a hotel would be the best solution.

"Well, nothing speaks against that," Billy answered and added thoughtfully, "but I would prefer if you stayed with someone of us. If anything happens to you that we don't know about yet, we can help you."

"What could possibly happen," Kim asked concerned. Wasn't she feeling good? Should she be concerned about something?

"I don't know. But maybe…well, maybe some post-accurate consequences?" Billy offered her as an example.

"I'll take her to my flat." Tommy now spoke. "I have a couch I can sleep on and she can take the bed. This way she wouldn't be alone."

"But, I don't want to…" Kim began, as she felt a bit uncomfortable. She feared the moment Tommy remembered everything that had happened… because she had the opinion he didn't by now.

"No buts. You're coming with me. After all you saved me… so I want to do something for you… Please?" Tommy ended pleading, as Kim didn't look very convinced.

"It is a good idea," Alpha agreed and Billy and Zordon told Kim, that they would appreciate it.

"Doesn't look, like I have choice, does it?" Kim asked and finally gave in.

"Good." Tommy answered pleased to hear, that she agreed with them. "So give me your hand and I'll teleport us out of here."

Kim breathed one last time, before she gave him her hand and a moment later they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Well Kim's awake again and... not seriously hurt! ;)<p>

Please review!


	25. coffeetalk

Thanks for all the reviews!

You're great! So here comes the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV:<strong>

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but as a light breeze went through the window and brought in fresh air, she finally woke up.

Her eyes still closed, she could hear the sounds of birds, singing outside.

And then something else could be heard, she couldn't specify. What was it?

Something falling down?

Curious she opened her eyes and got a shock the moment she saw the room she was in.

Where was she? That wasn't her bedroom! And definitely not one she had been in before!

Looking around the walls, she saw posters of racing cars, of her high school classmates and that's when her memories sunk in.

Tommy.

He had brought her in here.

So this was his room!

And there was something else, she felt. No more weakness or the need for sleep.

She felt well and that was a little bit odd, considering the events she began to remember.

But that feeling only lasted as long as she didn't move.

As she tried to sit up and get off the bed, she felt her muscles tense and came to the conclusion, that she might have a few bruises and for sure aching muscles!

Well, that was no wonder, as she hadn't been in such a fight for a long time until now.

Wincing a bit she got up and searched for the door, and made her way over.

When she opened the door, she nearly had to burst out laughing.

Tommy was standing at the kitchen table, covered in flour and a bowl rolling on the floor.

But that wasn't the funniest part of it.

Funny was that he was cursing his whole actions with his hands and mimic and yet without a sound. She could only imagine what words he was mouthing without a loud, when she watched his face.

And she could watch it quite long until he noticed her standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked while trying to shake off the flour.

"Long enough, I guess," Kim smiled back and tried not to laugh.

"Oh man, I hope I haven't woken you up." Tommy mumbled, still confused about what to do now.

"Could I take a shower in your bathroom?" Kim finally managed to ask, as Tommy continued standing there without a noise and the silence grew longer.

"Oh … sure. Well … in the meantime I'll try to make coffee, ok? At least I can't do a lot wrong with coffee..."

Though Kim was sure that he would even mange that, she didn't mention it and let him continue.

"…and in the time until the coffee is ready I'll search for some fresh clothes, which fit you." Tommy ended his explanation.

"Well," Kim thought out loud, "you could drive my car here and bring my bag inside? I have spare clothes in there."

"Sure!" Tommy answered and asked a second later: "Where is it?"

"Well, I think not far away from the Command Centre at the road. I'm sure Alpha can locate it." Then she reached in her pocket and threw the keys to Tommy and he managed to catch them easily.

Then they stood there and silence began to spread, as neither of them knew what to say.

"Thanks. Well, I think I'm getting out of my clothes and getting a shower now," Kim finally spoke and thought it would be the best to turn around and disappear into the room.

Otherwise the awkward silence would have continued.

….

Half an hour later they were sitting at Tommy's kitchen table.

Kim was now wearing a nice skirt and a pink top.

"What I don't get is," Tommy wondered, "… how did Zordon contact you?"

"He didn't", Kim answered and bit another part of her bagel. As Tommy hadn't been able to make omelets, he had stopped at a bakery and picked a few things up.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked her confused. If Zordon hadn't… then who had?

"I mean, no one contacted me." Kim paused and seemed to think about something before she continued, "it was awkward, I don't know why I came, but there was this strange feeling. I felt like I was needed somewhere. You know, like something was pulling me. I couldn't understand it and didn't know what to do. Well, you have to thank my assistant, I think. She was the one who ordered me to just sit in the car and drive along. She told me I should drive without knowing where I was going. And you know where I landed."

"Yeah, you landed here in Angel Grove." Tommy nodded.

"Yes, and I didn't get a welcome party either," Kim told him after drinking some more coffee.

"What do you mean?" Tommy wanted to know. "I thought you went to the Command Center and Zordon teleported you."

"No, I didn't at first. First I stopped by at my parents' old house. Then I landed at Ernie's Juice Bar. He recognized me at once." Kim smiled and then got more serious.

"That's when I knew something was definitely wrong here. He told me that the rangers hadn't appeared like they always did. So I decided to go and visit Zordon and Alpha. Well, I had to get to my car first. I found myself surrounded by these creepy machines… But I managed to get away."

"I'm glad you did." Tommy smiled and was thankful that she had been able to get away and even reach the Command Center. The rest of the story was well known to him. Alpha had told them how Kim had gotten the pink ranger once again.

He still had many questions for her, but he knew it wasn't the right time. So instead of asking her, what the letter and everything else meant, he asked her if she wanted another cup of coffee.

"Sure." Kim smiled. "I always couldn't get enough."

* * *

><p>That's all for now!<p>

Kim's back and more or less unharmed. And she and Tommy are having their first coffee for a long time. ;)


	26. at the beach party

Thank you for reading, reviewing and everything else guys!

You are the best!

I'm sorry, that it's been taking a bit more time to update, but sometimes the time is passing so fast and the weeks are gone without having written something productive ;)

I guess some of you know what I mean. You have a lot of things in mind, you wanna do… and you don't even get the half of it done!

Well, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>At the Beach Party:<strong>

Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Jason and Kat were sitting round a table at the beach party, Ernie had planned for so long. Billy had decided to stay in the command centre as he had some work left to do.

The Rangers were glad, that they had been back in time and didn't miss the party, now.

Everything was arranged in a nice way. Flowers on each table, umbrellas around the tables, a nice bar decorated with little palm trees, flowers and nice music playing softly in the back ground.

The volume was adjusted in a special way, so that they could hear the soft sound of waves breaking at the beach.

It got even more enjoyable, as the sun just began to sink and covered the whole sky in a soft red tone.

...

While drinking their cocktails, they talked about the recent events. They still wondered who had broken the force field.

"You know, what I really wanna know?" Jason asked his friends.

"I'm sure the same thing, that kept me wondering," Rocky stated.

"Yes," Tanya throw in, "who had been the one to break the force field?"

"Yeah," Kat agreed. "This person really saved us this time."

"Well, apart from being saved by Kim," Adam reminded them.

"You know what I mean," Kat rolled her eyes at Adam. She knew, who they had to thank for their rescue and most of all for Tommy's rescue.

"Speaking of Kim. I still wonder how she's feeling by now." Jason said thoughtfully.

"I hope better," Tanya answered. She didn't know Kim really, but she felt, that she was a nice person. Though she still wondered, why that "letter-drama" had taken place, she knew that it wasn't her problem. It wasn't her, who had to wonder about that. It was only Tommy who had the right to know it. After all that only concerned him and Kim.

"Yeah, and that story Zordon told us!" Rocky remembered.

"I know what you mean!" Kat agreed. "It really sounded so … I don't know … unbelievable?"

"Did we hear something about unbelievable?" a voice asked from behind her and a second later Bulk and Skull took their seats unasked next to them.

"Yeah, Bulk. I think they want to hear our rescue story." Skull answered.

"What rescue story?" Jason wondered.

"The story how we saved the rangers." Bulk answered and paused so that his story would get even more dramatic.

"First we had been prisoners ourselves. Then we got the chance to get free and destroy that force field. We worked together with an Alien, who knows something about systems and computers…" Bulk began.

"Yeah, while he was beginning to destroy the computers we were handling these robot-things and defeated them all." Skull continued proud and he high-fived Bulk who went on to continue their story:

"Yes, on the home planet of our friend we are already heroes by now."

"Yes, heroes!" Skull repeated and his look got dreamingly.

"Are you sure? That's an interesting story." Adam asked back, as he couldn't believe what they told them.

"Of course it's true!" Bulk spoke out loud.

"Yes, believe us!" Skull demanded.

"Well, I guess if the rangers were here, they would thank you two for that." Kat smiled at them. She wasn't quite sure whether she should believe that or not. But fact was that someone had had to destroy the force field. Just the thought of them being the persons… well, just kind of strange that out of all people Bulk and Skull should have been the persons.

"Yes, I'm sure that they are really glad about your act." Tanya agreed.

"Do you see, what I see, Skull?" Bulk asked his friend.

"Yes, they don't believe." Skull turned his head to his friend.

"Good bye," Bulk stated and got up.

"Yeah, good bye!" Skull added, "we're going to people, who believe us!"

"But, we do believe you!" Adam tried to calm them down.

"No you don't" They spoke at the same time and went off towards another table where they could spread their heroic story.

….

Just as the two had left, another two people appeared and went towards their table.

"Kim!" Rocky cried and stood up to be the first one to hug her.

The others didn't waste time and said their hellos to Kim. Then they all sat down, while Tommy went to order two drinks for Kim and him.

"How are you?" Jason wanted to know.

"Well, I feel good." Kim smiled at him and added, "just a few bruises, nothing serious."

"We're so glad that you're back again, Kim!" Adam told her.

"I'm, too." Kim answered and was glad, that her friends still liked her. She had been a bit unsure how they would react upon seeing her. Tommy had finally been able to persuade her and come with him to meet the others. He knew about her fears, that the others might be not kind as she had left the team or after hearing of the letter. But he had promised her that he was sure, they wouldn't speak about that.

"I'm so glad to see you all again, guys!" Kim answered and turned to Tanya. "We haven't met before, but Tommy told me, that you're a very good addition to the team."

"Well, I also heard good things about you and … you know _what_." Tanya answered.

Kim nodded and knew that Tanya meant her being the first pink one and saving the world with the others.

"Here you go," Tommy suddenly appeared beside her and put her drink on the table and took his seat on the last empty one.

"So have you guys been catching up a bit?" Tommy asked his friends.

"Well, we kind of just began," Kat answered.

"Yeah, it's so nice to be here again. Being here, I know what I missed the whole time." Kim answered smiling and suddenly noticed something also very familiar.

"Do you happen to know, what Bulk and Skull are up to, over there?" she asked her friends.

"Well, they told us about their heroic acts. They were insisting that they had been the ones to save _the rangers_ and destroying the force field." Jason answered.

"Well," Kat continued, "we are not sure what to think of it. It is strange to believe those two had been the ones… on the other hand, how would they know about the force field?"

Kim understood that her friends were a bit suspicious. And she would have been suspicious, as well, but she knew what she had seen.

"Well, they were there. And they did what they told." Kim answered and nipped at her soft-drink.

"They have been telling the truth?" Rocky asked with big eyes.

"Yes," Kim nodded. "I saw them. I was flying over the buildings, searching for the arena and happened to see them fighting. I am pretty sure, that they were at some kind of control room. I think that could be the reason, their sensors didn't pick me up until I arrived at the arena."

"Makes sense." Tommy nodded.

"So they've been telling the truth," Adam repeated.

"And no one seems to believe them," Kat spoke and suddenly felt sorry for the two guys.

"Just so sad, that they won't find believers for their story." Tanya thought out loud.

"They have often been telling something strange and made a lot of silly things. Understandable, that the people don't believe them at once." Rocky concluded.

_That was really a bad situation. They were telling the truth and no one believed them. But this time they had saved the world. If they hadn't saved the rangers, they wouldn't have been able to continue fighting against the machines. So in the end, they saved the earth_. Kim thought. _Wasn't there anything she could do to let them get their acknowledge? Well actually_… a plan began to form in her head.

"Guys, I have to…," _what should she say? Where should she go to_? "…go to the toilette. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kim stated and got up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kat asked friendly.

"Oh no, it's ok." Kim smiled and disappeared.

"Well that's something new," Rocky laughed.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked wondering.

"Finally a girl that is able to go to the toilette _alone_!" Rocky answered and couldn't help laughing.

And Jason, Tommy and Adam were also unable to resist and burst out laughing.

Only Tanya and Kat stayed more serious and shot glances to the boys, who understood the message at once: If looks could kill…. They would be buried by now.

* * *

><p>So Kim is off to…the toilette … well, is she really?<p>

What will happen next?


	27. heroes

Thanks for reading and reviewing and adding me to your lists!

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers:<strong>

While Kim had gone to the toilette, the others continued watching Bulk and Skull.

"What a pity, that no one seems to believe them." Rocky frowned.

"Yes, it is hard to believe what they did… " Tanya began and Kat continued knowing very well, what her friend meant:

"… Even though knowing, they're telling the truth! Just imagine, what could have happened, if they hadn't been there."

"You're right. I wish we could thank them for what they did, without… you know what…" Adam threw in.

"Yeah… without revealing ourselves." Jason confirmed.

"Ehm….guys… what's that?" Tommy, who had remained silent, suddenly asked and pointed at something high in the sky coming from the distance.

…..

**Kim's POV:**

Kim had felt sorry for Bulk and Skull, as no one had believed them. So she had decided for herself that she had to do something about it.

She knew, it wouldn't stay without consequences, but … she could worry about them later on.

She had been living and working on her own for such a long time that she hadn't thought about asking for permission. Well, thinking about it, she should have asked in this case, maybe. But she had made her decision by now and she would handle it afterwards.

….

**With Bulk and Skull:**

Bulk and Skull were in the middle of their explanation as they noticed something moving towards the beach party.

"…Bulk, what is that? Do you think the same, I do?" Skull asked his friend while pointing towards the sky.

"Yes, I think it, too. It's a … Power Ranger!" Bulk exclaimed.

"Maybe the one, I saw when we were fighting these…" Skull went on explaining, but Bulk interrupted him.

"She is coming in our direction!"

By now, it could be seen that the person was wearing a pink ranger suit and had to be a girl.

.…

**Kim's POV:**

By now she could see, that the people had noticed her.

Chairs were moved, Heads turned around and glances were exchanged.

They all seemed to wonder what her appearance meant for them, as they weren't under attack.

Soon she reached the crowd and stopped her glider in mid air.

…..

**With the other rangers:**

"I can't believe it! It's her!" Adam whispered to his friends and the excitement in his voice couldn't be overheard.

"Wow, if Kim does that any time instead of going to the toilette…" Rocky joked but stopped as Kat pushed him.

"I think by now we all know, what she's up to, but what…" Tanja began and Jason ended: "…will Zordon say, when he gets to know it?"

…..

**Kim's POV:**

She seemed to be standing in the air about 3 meters above the water. Then she looked to where Bulk and Skull were standing with open mouths.

The whispers that could have been heard, as she had arrived had died by now and it was silent.

People seemed to wait for her to talk. And actually that was it, what she had intended to do.

She raised her voice and changed it a bit, so that no one who might know her as _Kim_ could have made connections:

"I came, to thank two brave young citizens." She began and paused a few seconds, so her words could sink in.

"These young men have been very brave." Kim continued and pointed towards Bulk and Skull.

"It is thanks to them, that we are still living and not destroyed. It is thanks to them, that the other rangers and I are still alive." She explained and watched the reactions of the people below her.

Whispers and glances were exchanged and everyone seemed to shot glances to Bulk and Skull at some time, not being able to believe what they heard.

Kimberly then jumped down from her glider and landed perfectly in front of Bulk and Skull, as the people were standing a bit aside them, since the pink ranger had arrived.

Kim raised her hand and began to shake hands with Bulk: "Thank you for your brave actions."

Then she turned to Skull who raised his arm in trance and Kim spoke to him: "Thank you in the name of the power rangers."

As she let go of Skull's hand, she made one step back and flipped back onto her glider.

Turning her attention at the crowd in front of her for one last time, she spoke the words:

"These men are real heroes. The power rangers will never forget what they did!"

After that she changed the balance of her weight and flew away and soon was out of view.

…..

**With Bulk and Skull:**

As soon as the pink ranger had been out of view, the crowd began to clap hands and cheer for Bulk and Skull, who still couldn't believe, what just had happened.

"Bulk … I just…" Skull stammered.

"…shook hands… Bulk continued and they both ended speaking at the same time. "…with the pink ranger!"

Then they hugged each other and as they began telling their story this time, everyone wanted to hear it and believed it fully!

* * *

><p>I just felt sorry for Bulk and Skull, so I thought I could change the original storyline a bit ;)<p>

I hope you liked it!


	28. Consequences

**Sorry for the long time you all had to wait!**

**But university has started once again and the exams aren't standing still.**

**I don't like it either, I would prefer to write… but what can we do? ;)**

**Before we go on with the story a quick thank you to all my readers! You are great… no you are awesome! Each time I see a review or a new alert,… makes me happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Consequences<strong>

**Kim's POV:**

She had known that her actions would have consequences.

Consequences, she didn't know about yet. But she knew that Zordon might be right with the things he was going to tell her.

Sure Zordon had always been her mentor and in some way, he would always stay her mentor.

And of course, she would take his words by heart and try to understand them. But on the other hand, she would try to make him understand her intentions. Earlier she wouldn't have tried it. But everything had changed.

Because it wasn't like in the past. She was no "child" anymore, so she didn't fear what was about to come.

In fact, she was looking forward to meeting Zordon and seeing where that situation might lead.

So she hadn't been wasting time, as Zordon had contacted her over Tommy's communicator later on, to come by to the CC.

And here she was, waiting for Alpha to transport her.

…

**The CC:**

"Alpha, would you teleport Kimberly, please?" asked Zordon.

"Teleporting initiated." Alpha confirmed, as he pushed a few buttons and Kimberly appeared a moment later.

"Aye aye aye! It is good to see you!" Alpha exclaimed and hugged Kimberly.

"I'm pleased to see you, Kimberly." Zordon announced.

"It is nice to see you, too." Kim replied and turned towards the tube, where Zordon was in.

"You know, why I let you come here?" Zordon asked her and Kimberly nodded.

"Yes. And though it might not have been correct, I don't regret it." Kim answered truthfully.

"Well, you know of the rules about being a power ranger. And the most important rule is to never reveal your identity." Zordon began and paused to give Kim a chance to reply.

"Yes, I do. That's why I changed my voice so they wouldn't recognize me. But it is also our duty to help the helpless."

"You are right. But the boys were in no danger." Zordon wondered. He didn't know what Kim meant by helping them.

"Helping doesn't always include the need of physical help. Help can be also needed in other situations. Like they needed some kind of social help down at the beach." Kim answered and hoped that Zordon understood her intentions.

"I think I can imagine what you are up to. If you don't mind, Kimberly, would you continue explaining?" Zordon told her.

"You taught us, that not always pure power or physical strength is afforded. There exist situations, where nothing more than good thinking or words are needed. In this case, no one believed them and the two seemed to lose believers with every second. No one wanted to believe them, although we know, we wouldn't be able to talk about that, if they hadn't saved us all."

Kim paused for a second and took a deep breath before she continued:

"And especially me. The shot would have killed me, if they hadn't been able to deactivate the field in time."

"You are right Kimberly. It hurts to admit it, but you are right: you owe them your life."

"So you understand me?" Kim continued, "I can't count how many times the civilians have thanked us for our help. But when have we thanked them?

When have I thanked them?

What would happen, if the people lost their faith in the rangers? You see what I mean; sometimes even heroes need to be saved. And if a normal human without the power can help, then he should be thanked the other way round. So the least I could do for them, as they rescued me, was to thank them and show the people, that they had told the truth. That they had been the real heroes!"

"Aye aye aye!" Alpha cried. "You are so nice Kimberly."

"Kimberly, you did right. Though I don't like that it had been that way, but I can't imagine another way. Just make sure, that it doesn't happen too often. I mean, you are right, when you want to thank them for heroic actions. But each time it happens, the secret of you and the others might be revealed." Zordon kind of lectured her.

"I know Zordon. Besides, I don't think it won't happen again anytime soon, that Bulk and Skull are the ones saving the rangers." Kim smiled.

"I agree." Zordon smiled back and knew that his ranger had done her best in her own way. And who was he to criticize such a noble action? In fact, none of the others had had a similar idea to do something like this by themselves. And there had been a few similar situations in the past.

"Well, you can go no, Kimberly." Zordon spoke to her, "I'm sure there is someone who is waiting for you to return."

"I'm sure there is." Kim thought and feared the talk that lay ahead of her with Tommy. He hadn't bothered her by now, but she knew it was only a question of time until he would ask her. And that somehow freaked her a lot more out than the talk with Zordon.

…..

As Kimberly had been teleported out by Alpha, the robot turned to Zordon.

"Zordon, have you noticed the same thing, I have?"

"I think I have." Zordon answered thoughtfully, "our little pink ranger has grown up to a wonderful and reasonable young woman."

* * *

><p>That's all for now. In fact I had planned something different for this chapter. But while writing it, it turned out completely different. I hope you liked it!<p> 


	29. back to normal

Thanks for the reviews!

Well, I don't have access to the episode (after Tommy was the king), where the time is being manipulated and only Tommy seems to realize it by little things he remembers… So it will be based on the few things I remember and the whole rest will be different to what happen in the episode…

* * *

><p>Rocky and Adam were walking through the hall of their college and talked about last evening. They couldn't hide their astonishment for the action of Kimberly.<p>

"That was so cool man!" Rocky told his friend.

"Yeah, though I think, that Zordon wasn't too happy about it, I wish we would have thought earlier of it!"

"You're right," Rocky agreed, "We all owe the two of them our lives. If they hadn't been there…" Rocky left the sentence off, as a few other students passed them and he didn't want them to overhear something.

Around the corner, Kat and Tanya were waiting for them.

Reaching them, Adam told them of the thoughts he and Rocky had been exchanging.

"I would like to get to know her better," Tanya told her friends. She had been the only one not knowing Kim in person from earlier times.

"Yes, you should." Adam answered, "she's really nice… or was until…"

Rocky knew where his friend left of and continued for him. "…until the letter. That was really strange."

"Yeah," Kat agreed. "I still would like to know why she did that to Tommy. He was really sad and it took him a long time to recover from it."

"Well, I was there when he got the letter. But what was so special about their relationship? I mean, what exactly happened?" Tanya wanted to know. She had heard the comments and hints from her friends. But no one had told her so far, what they had meant by them. As the others had also taken the letter by heart, she hadn't wanted to ask them too much to prevent more pain.

So she only knew what had been in the letter and the fact that Kim had broken up with him. What she didn't understand was why they made such a huge deal about it. Wasn't it normal, that high school couples broke up and didn't last forever?

"You know the letter," Kat began and Tanya nodded. That was the only time she had heard about that Kimberly. "Well, reading it you wouldn't ever think that Kim had written it!"

"What she means is that Kim and Tommy had been the dream couple nothing could tear apart." Rocky explained.

"Yes, and then she meets someone else? Just not like Kim. Why didn't she phone him? Or why didn't she leave her address or telephone number in the letter?" Kat continued.

"It was like breaking up with all of us. She didn't leave anything to contact her. It was like she disappeared out of our lives." Rocky summarized their emotions and that explained very well to Tanya why the others hadn't been able to explain the whole thing to her back then, when the letter had arrived.

And then as time passed, the right moment had never come and somehow she had never gotten to know all about it.

Just then Tommy and Jason came around the corner and all of them made their way to their beginning course.

Jason was the first to speak and told them, that they would meet Kim in their lunch break. Until then they all had their courses.

"Where are we meeting her?" Rocky wanted to know.

"Well, we thought about Ernie's juice bar, for the sake of old times." Tommy told them and the others wondered how he really felt. It had to be awkward for him.

"Good idea," Kat agreed, "It's just down the road. By the way, what is she doing until then?"

"Alpha teleported her to the command center as they need her there." Tommy told them in a low voice, so no other student could understand it.

"Bad thing, that her morpher isn't able to teleport her straight ahead." Adam told his friends.

"Yeah, not that easy. Always waiting for Billy or Alpha to do it."

Kat agreed just in the moment as a guy passed and hit her arm - unfortunately it was with enough force that her books fell down and she had to get them up all again.

….

**CC:**

"Good morning Kimberly." Zordon greeted her and went on, "do you know why we teleported you here?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." Kim admitted. She had wondered why she was needed here. Hadn't she just had the little talk yesterday?

"It concerns your time staying here and the morpher." Zordon informed her.

"Well, about that," Kim began, as she had had little time to think about it, "you can have it back, of course. Now that the rangers are here there is nothing left for me to do."

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy. We also thought about that and came to a different conclusion. As the rangers had needed your help to be saved, we fear that it won't be the last time. There for, we would like you to keep it and stay a bit longer. Of course only if that is possible. We all know that you lead a different life by now." Zordon paused.

"Yes, I kind of do. I have my own business by now and can't stay too long away from it. Though a week or so won't hurt. I have a good assistant and she can lead it for me in the meantime." She kind of liked the idea - staying a few more days.

"We hoped you would say so," Alpha told her and Billy approached her holding something familiar in his hand.

"Well Kim, I thought about the problem, that you can't teleport yourself." Billy began, "and there for I made another bracelet for you. Just like the ones the others have, just a bit different. It is linked to the power source of your astro morpher and will be able to teleport you wherever you want."

"Thanks Billy," Kimberly answered him and hugged him after taking the bracelet.

"Well, I guess, I'll test it by teleporting to my car, so I can finally drive it to the town." Kim smirked. Though she was glad, that Tommy had allowed her to sleep in his place, she thought it would be best, to get a motel room for the next days.

…

Just in the moment, as Kim teleported to her car, King Mondo's latest monster had set a machine up and started it.

The next day the rangers would feel a surprise… well, actually they wouldn't feel it, as they wouldn't be able to remember anything.

…..

As Kim materialized next to her car, she thought that something had felt different about teleporting this time. But she shook the feeling off, as it sure wasn't anything important and just the first time since a long time, being teleported by herself.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked it.<p>

Until next time!


	30. checking in

Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding this story!

And guess what, I just noticed that this is the 30iest chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>In a motel in Angel Grove:<strong>

Kim had decided to stay in this one, as it wasn't too far away from the centre of Angel Grove. That meant it wouldn't be too far away from the College and the High School.

From the outside it looked nice and it even advertised that it had an outdoor pool. So could you ask for more? Kim didn't and hoped that the room rates would also be ok.

"Hello Miss," the receptionist welcomed her, "how can I help you?"

It was a handsome looking young man, who appeared to be almost around her age. Maybe a few years older, but still… handsome. His short hair was of a dark color and he had friendly blue eyes. He was wearing the typical hotel uniform, which suited him well.

"Well, I hope so," Kim smiled and asked for a room.

"Sure we have one." The receptionist answered smiling brightly. "As the holiday season hasn't begun yet, there are plenty of free rooms and the rates aren't too high."

"So, would you happen to have a free one in one of the upper floors, that is near the pool? And with a nice view?" Kim asked the man.

"Sure, I'll give you the one on the second floor that has a perfect view over the pool and even the Angel Grove Park. If you haven't been there yet, you have to visit it while you're staying. So how long have you planned to stay?" he answered and hoped she would stay a few days.

"Well, I sure will visit the park," Kim answered and thought it'd be best if she didn't tell him, that she actually had lived here before for a long time.

"I'm not sure yet… maybe three days? Would it be possible to keep the room if it turns out I have to stay longer?" Kim wondered.

"No, not at all. Well, at the moment we have a special offer, that if you stay 3 days, you'll get the fourth day for free. So I would suggest four days? And it wouldn't be a problem if you had to depart earlier." The receptionist explained to her.

Well, Kim hadn't thought of that, but as she recalled, she had read something like that outside the motel but she hadn't paid much attention to it. And it was very nice of the young man to tell her that!

"Ok then, thanks! I'll stay four days then. So how much is it?" Kim wanted to know.

"The rate is 29 $ per night." The receptionist told her and Kim pulled out her credit card and ID, to pay for it.

"Thanks, so is there a breakfast included and what about the parking?" Kim wanted to know.

While she could park for free, the breakfast, sadly, wasn't included. But actually that didn't matter much because she thought that the price still was very ok.

After getting her room key, she put the few things that still were in her car to her room and admired the view. The receptionist hadn't lied. She could see the park very well and the pool seemed to be directly under her room.

Though it was small, the water appeared to be clear and a few deckchairs were seated around it.

…..

**Ernie's juice bar:**

The rangers were sitting at one of the round tables, saving one empty seat for the last person to come.

They waited for Kim, as she hadn't turned up. But well, they had been over punctually and Kim theoretically had another few minutes until she would be too late.

"So, how long do you think Kim will stay?" Rocky asked Tommy.

"Well, I don't know. We hadn't talked about it this morning." Tommy answered wondering how long she would stay. Why hadn't he thought about that?

"So, what have you been talking about, then?" Kat asked him.

"Actually not much. I had missed the alarm and the time for coffee had been short." Tommy admitted and his friends burst out laughing.

"How many times has it happened during this month?" Adam asked his friends.

"Well about five times, I think?" Tanya threw in.

"No, can't be," Tommy began, but at the looks of his friends he knew better than to complain.

"Yes, and remember, we only have the 10th of this month!" Jason added and the others burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" asked a familiar voice from behind and took the remaining seat the same time.

"Oh, how often do you think Tommy has ignored the alarm and almost come too late to the courses?" Rocky asked her.

"Well…," Kim began and tried to remember what Tommy had told her, "he said it didn't happen that often… so maybe two times?"

"That's what he told you? Well actually it is the fifth time," Adam corrected her thought.

"Ok, but seeing how long this year has gone so far that isn't too much, is it?" Kim questioned her friends.

"No, no," Kat laughed and Tanya continued, "five times this month so far!"

"Oh," Kim laughed and remembered that they only had the tenth and a weekend had there been, too.

"Come on guys, I told you that one time I forgot to change the batteries!" Tommy told his friends.

"Yes, yes, if that's what you believe!" Rocky answered him and turned to talk to Kim. "Hasn't changed much since back then, has it? So how have you been?"

"Well, I …," Kim began and found it hard to tell her friends what had happened. She still couldn't believe that they were so friendly, considering the past… and she also didn't want them to feel sorry for her. But she owed them the truth. Well, she wasn't ready to tell them the whole story, especially not ready to tell it Tommy. And he definitely had the right to hear it first.

"So?" Kat wondered as Kim had trailed of and remained quiet since her beginning words. "We haven't seen any reports about you the last year. You surly have won a lot of competitions"

"Only a few," Kim corrected her and then breathed in deeply before she continued, "… until I had torn my ligament."

"Oh no!" Her friends exclaimed as they hadn't expected that.

"The doctors told me it wouldn't heal in time and that even when it would be healed, I would never be able to compete like I had. They told me… that my carrier was over." Kim closed her short explanation of what had happened.

"I am so sorry," Tanya told her and the others nodded sympathetically.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked her.

"It would have changed nothing. That was something only doctors could do. There was no need in bothering someone else. Besides, I didn't want anyone to see me like that." Kim explained and just left the part of, that she hadn't had the guts to contact them knowing they all would know about _the letter_. Well, _the letter that was sent_ was something else she wanted to explain to Tommy alone.

"And what happened then?" Adam wanted to know.

"Well, it healed and I didn't believe everything the doctors told me. I knew it would take time and I knew it wouldn't heal in time to compete. But I got back to my old form. It took a while, but as it healed and the therapy went well I just practiced and practiced while paying attention I wouldn't be too hard on it." Kim told her friends.

"And now," Kim began as her friends were still quiet, trying to comprehend what she just had told them, "I have my own business. A small sports club training children. And it goes well and is a lot of fun."

Adam was the first to speak: "Well, you always got on well with Kids."

"Yes, that is right." Kat told him just as their communicators beeped.

At once their attention was on the job and they went out to find an empty corner to talk.

"Here Tommy, go ahead," Tommy spoke as the others were quiet and listened.

"Tommy, there is a monster in the park. You and the others have to get there immediately."

"Right," Tommy nodded towards the others and with a look in Kim's direction he asked his mentor: "What about Kim?"

"Kim shall teleport to the Command Centre. Only if she is needed she'll come to your help."

Tommy nodded towards the others and before they could ask Kim how she would get there, she teleported herself back to Zordon.

"I guess that answers our question what Zordon talked to her about this morning." Rocky added, before they all teleported to the park.

….

**Command Centre:**

As soon as Kim had arrived she and Billy had turned to the viewing globe to see how the rangers fought.

At first they seemed to have the upper hand. They managed to defeat the cogs quite fast, but then the real enemy still waited for them. King Mondo's latest creation.

One after one, Kim saw them getting thrown to the ground.

"Zordon,…" Kim began, but her mentor knew very well what she wanted to say.

"I know, you may go and help them." Zordon told her.

Kim nodded, morphed and teleported to the scene.

The monster hadn't expected another ranger to come and was caught in surprise. Kim took that advantage and kicked him hard to the ground. One second later she held the satellite stunner in her hand and shot at it. But it didn't seem to cause too much damage.

The monster just laughed, "that all you got?" and fired some beams at her. Kim managed to duck them and called her galaxy glider. Jumping on it, she flew a view times around the monster and shot at it, hitting every time. By now the rangers had regrouped themselves and were just about to call upon their weapons as something unexpected happened.

The monster waved goodbye and disappeared.

The rangers looked at each other in confusion and Kim who jumped back to the ground went over to her friends, wondering where the monster might have gone.

What the rangers didn't know was, it reappeared not too far away – out of their view – and pushed some buttons at a strange looking machine and disappeared afterwards.

As neither Alpha nor Billy could find the monster with their computers, the rangers were allowed to return to the juice bar and do what they otherwise would have done.

….

If anyone would have had the possibility to watch earth from far away, he would have noticed something odd around midnight.

While the earth continued its way around the sun (not even a monster would be able to change that!), the time on earth seemed to jump back as soon as it got midnight in Angel Grove.

And suddenly it was the same morning again, the 10th of this month – again.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked the chapter!<p>

Please review! :)


	31. What time is it?

Sorry, that it took me like forever to update, but as I always say: Better late than never…

Thanks to everyone who has put me on alert or favorite!

* * *

><p>"<em>That's weird," Tommy thought, as he found himself in the middle of the arena of Prince Gasket, "didn't we already escape?"<em>

"_Here we see the beloved red ranger!" Prince Gaskets voice sounded from above, "alone to fight until he dies!"_

"_What? No!" Tommy called back, "that can't be! My friends…"_

_But Gasket interrupted him: "Your friends, they aren't here. They won't help you. You're all alone!"_

"_No!" Tommy exclaimed. "No, they'll find a way and help me!"_

"_Only in your dreams!" Gasket laughed and waved with his hand and two monsters appeared in the arena charging Tommy. _

"_To be exact they don't even worry about you. They're glad you're gone!" Gasket told him and couldn't stop laughing. Archerina joined him and also made fun of him._

"_That can't be true!" Tommy told himself. _

_Seeing the monsters running towards him, he grabbed his zeo-pistol, but suddenly had an alarm clock in his hand. _

"_What?" Tommy feared, "what is going on?", as he tried to call forth another weapon only more clocks appeared. _

"_No! No!" he cried as he suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and he turned around and suddenly felt like everything faded away._

…..

"Tommy it's alright, I think you had a nightmare!" Kim told him, as she woke him up.

"You can't imagine," Tommy replied and was glad that it only had been a dream.

"What time is it?" Asked Tommy before Kim could have a chance to ask him more about his dream.

"Well, it's half past eight in the morning." Kim answered after a short glance on her watch."

"Crap!" Tommy called out and immediately knew he would be late… again.

"I'll make coffee and you get ready, ok?" offered Kim and Tommy nodded thankfully.

As soon as Kim was out of his room, he got up and dressed himself after a quick shower.

As he walked towards the smell of fresh coffee, he heard her ask: "Does it happen…?"

But before she could finish the sentence she was cut off by his answer: "Not often, maybe two times so far."

"How did you…" Kim began but decided to talk about something more important. "…. Never mind. I'm sure you have to leave soon for your courses, and as I have to search for a motel for the next days… maybe we can meet later on?"

"Sure, why don't we meet after my last course with the others?" Tommy suggested.

"Sounds great! When?" Kim asked back.

"About 2 pm? At Ernie's?"

"Perfect, see you then!"

…

After Kim had left the house Tommy couldn't shake the feeling off that something about this felt weird. But he decided that now wasn't the time to think about it as he had to hurry that he didn't miss too much of his first course.

…..

In a motel in Angel Grove:

Kim had decided to stay in this one, as it wasn't too far away from the centre of Angel Grove. That meant it wouldn't be too far away from the College and the High School. And it also felt somehow familiar.

From the outside it looked nice and it even advertised that it had an outdoor pool. So could you ask for more? Kim didn't and hoped that the room rates would also be ok.

"Hello Miss," the receptionist welcomed her, "how can I help you?"

It was a handsome looking young man, who appeared to be almost around her age. Maybe a few years older, but still… handsome. His short hair was of a dark color and he had friendly blue eyes. He was wearing the typical hotel uniform, which suited him well. But hadn't she seen him somewhere before?

"Well, I hope so," Kim smiled and asked for a room.

"Sure we have one." The receptionist answered smiling brightly. "As the holiday season hasn't begun yet, there are plenty of free rooms and the rates aren't too high."

"So, would you happen to have a free one in one of the upper floors that is near the pool? And with a nice view?" Kim asked the man.

"Sure, I'll give you the one on the second floor that has a perfect view over the pool and even the Angel Grove Park. If you haven't been there yet, you have to visit it while you're staying. So how long have you planned to stay?" he answered and hoped she would stay a few days.

"Well, I sure will visit the park," Kim answered and thought it'd be best if she didn't tell him, that she actually had lived here before for a long time.

"I'm not sure yet… maybe three days, or maybe longer?" Kim wondered.

"Well, at the moment we have a special offer, that if you stay 3 days…, "the receptionist began explaining to her as she interrupted him suddenly:

"… I get the fourth for free? I somehow remember the sign, I think."

"Yes that's right!" the man told her and wondered that she had actually read it. Most people over read the sign as it was very small.

"The rate is 29 $ per night." The receptionist continued and Kim pulled out her credit card and ID, to pay for it.

"Thanks, so is there a breakfast included and what about the parking?" Kim wanted to know.

While she could park for free, the breakfast, sadly, wasn't included. But actually that didn't matter much because she thought that the price still was very ok.

After getting her room key, she put the few things that still were in her car to her room and admired the view. The receptionist hadn't lied. She could see the park very well and the pool seemed to be directly under her room.

Though it was small, the water appeared to be clear and a few deckchairs were seated around it.

As she left the building again, she noticed the small sign advertising the fourth day off and she wondered how she had seen it, as it indeed was very small.

….

please review!


	32. doubts appearing

Thanks to everyone who has put me on alert or favorite!

And thanks to those reviewing!

* * *

><p>I don't own anything. The characters aren't mine. Just anything unrecognizable is mine! ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ernie's juice bar:<strong>

The rangers were sitting at one of the round tables, saving one empty seat for the last person to come.

They waited for Kim, as she hadn't turned up. But well, they had been over punctually and Kim theoretically had another few minutes until she would be too late.

"So, how long do you think Kim will stay?" Rocky asked Tommy.

"Well, I don't know. We hadn't talked about it this morning." Tommy answered wondering how long she would stay. Why hadn't he thought about that?

Sure, the nightmare had confused him. But why had it confused him that much, that he even forgot to ask her that question?

"So, what have you been talking about, then?" Kat asked him.

"Actually not much. I had missed the alarm and the time for coffee had been short." Tommy admitted and feared the reaction that was about to come:

His friends burst out laughing.

"How many times has it happened during this month?" Adam asked his friends.

"You like that question, don't you?" Tommy mumbled, but the others didn't hear it.

"Well about five times, I think?" Tanya threw in.

"No, can't be," Tommy began, but remembered, that they were right.

"Yes, and remember, we only have the…" Jason began and Tommy interrupted him: "…10th of this month! Yeah, I know."

At that the others burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" asked a familiar voice from behind and took the remaining seat the same time.

"Oh, how often do you think Tommy has ignored the alarm and almost come too late to the courses?" Rocky asked her.

"Well…," Kim began and tried to remember what Tommy had told her. "He said it didn't happen that often… so maybe two times?"

"That's what he told you? Well actually it is the fifth time," Adam corrected her thought.

"That would be ok if you mean a year…. Or do you mean this month?" Kim questioned her friends.

Tanya confirmed her thought: "five times this month so far!"

"Oh," Kim laughed.

"Come on guys, I told you that one time I forgot to change the batteries!" Tommy told his friends.

"Yes, yes, if that's what you believe!" Rocky answered him and turned to talk to Kim. "Hasn't changed much since back then, has it? So how have you been?"

"Well, I …," Kim began and found it hard to tell her friends what had happened. She still couldn't believe that they were so friendly, considering the past… and she also didn't want them to feel sorry for her. But she owed them the truth. Well, she wasn't ready to tell them the whole story, especially not ready to tell it Tommy. And he definitely had the right to hear it first.

But hadn't she already told them the story of her injury? No, when would she have had the time?

"So?" Kat wondered as Kim had trailed of and remained quiet since her beginning words. "We haven't seen any reports about you the last year. You surly have won a lot of competitions"

"Only a few," Kim corrected her and then breathed in deeply before she continued, "… until I had torn my ligament."

"Oh no!" Her friends exclaimed as they hadn't expected that.

"The doctors told me it wouldn't heal in time and that even when it would be healed, I would never be able to compete like I had. They told me… that my carrier was over." Kim closed her short explanation of what had happened.

"I am so sorry," Tanya told her and the others nodded sympathetically.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked her.

"It would have changed nothing. That was something only doctors could do. There was no need in bothering someone else. Besides, I didn't want anyone to see me like that." Kim explained and just left the part of, that she hadn't had the guts to contact them knowing they all would know about _the letter_. Well, _the letter that was sent_ was something else she wanted to explain to Tommy alone.

"And what happened then?" Adam wanted to know.

"Well, it healed and I didn't believe everything the doctors told me. I knew it would take time and I knew it wouldn't heal in time to compete. But I got back to my old form. It took a while, but as it healed and the therapy went well I just practiced and practiced while paying attention I wouldn't be too hard on it." Kim told her friends and felt like she already had told the story before.

"And now," Kim began as her friends were still quiet, trying to comprehend what she just had told them, "I have my own business. A small sports club training children. And it goes well and is a lot of fun."

Adam was the first to speak: "Well, you always got on well with Kids."

"Yes, that is right." Kat told him just as their communicators beeped.

At once their attention was on the job and they went out to find an empty corner to talk.

"Here Tommy, go ahead," Tommy spoke as the others were quiet and listened.

"Tommy, there is a monster in the park. You and the others have to get there immediately."

"Right," Tommy nodded towards the others and with a look in Kim's direction he asked his mentor: "What about Kim?"

"I'll teleport to the Command Centre." Kim suggested and Zordon confirmed it.

Tommy nodded towards the others and before they could ask Kim how she would get there, she teleported herself back to Zordon.

"I guess that answers our question what Zordon talked to her about this morning." Rocky added, before they all teleported to the park.

….

**Command Centre:**

As soon as Kim had arrived she and Billy had turned to the viewing globe to see how the rangers fought.

While watching Kim had a feeling that she would be needed once more.

At first they seemed to have the upper hand. They managed to defeat the cogs quite fast, but then the real enemy still waited for them. King Mondo's latest creation.

One after one, Kim saw them getting thrown to the ground.

"Zordon,…" Kim began, but her mentor knew very well what she wanted to say.

"I know, you may go and help them." Zordon told her.

Kim nodded, morphed and teleported to the scene.

The monster seemed to have expected another ranger to come and immediately turned towards her. Kim kicked him hard, but the monster managed to block her kick.

But Kim didn't lose time and one second later she held the satellite stunner in her hand and shot at it. But it didn't seem to cause too much damage.

The monster just laughed, "that all you got?" and fired some beams at her. As if she had known, Kim already jumped in the air while summoning her galaxy glider.

Standing on it, she flew a view times around the monster and shot at it, but the monster avoided the shots nearly everytime. By now the rangers had regrouped themselves and were just about to call upon their weapons as something unexpected happened.

The monster waved goodbye and disappeared.

The rangers looked at each other in confusion and Kim who jumped back to the ground went over to her friends.

"I don't know, but as it disappeared… it felt somehow familiar." Kim wondered.

"Familiar?" Rocky wondered.

"When has a monster ever disappeared?" Adam asked her confused.

"But Kim's right, it also felt familiar to me." Tommy helped Kim.

But that only confused the other rangers more. They contacted Billy, but he told them that he couldn't find any signals and they should return to Ernie's.

* * *

><p>Around midnight the same thing like before happened. If anyone would have been watching from space, he would have noticed that at midnight it became again the 10th of this month.<p>

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked the chapter!<p>

Please review! :)


	33. doubts getting serious

Thanks to everyone who has put me on alert or favorite and also a big thank you for the reviews!

* * *

><p>I don't own anything. Just part of the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>That's weird," Tommy thought, as he found himself in the middle of the arena of Prince Gasket, "didn't we already escape?"<em>

"_Here we see the beloved red ranger!" Prince Gaskets voice sounded from above, "alone to fight until he dies!"_

"_What? No!" Tommy called back, "that can't be! Fells like some kind of déjà-vu.…"_

_But Gasket interrupted him: "Déjà-vu? I don't think so. I would remember if I had destroyed you before! And your friends, they aren't here. They won't help you. You're all alone!"_

"_No!" Tommy exclaimed. "No, they'll find a way and help me!"_

"_Only in your dreams!" Gasket laughed and waved with his hand and two monsters appeared in the arena charging Tommy. _

"_Dream?" Tommy thought, "that had to be it! Hadn't he dreamed that before? Like… yesterday?"_

"_To be exact they don't even worry about you. They're glad you're gone!" Gasket told him and couldn't stop laughing. Archerina joined him and also made fun of him._

"_That can't be true! It's just another dream" Tommy told himself. _

_Seeing the monsters running towards him, he grabbed his zeo-pistol, but suddenly had an alarm clock in his hand. _

"_What?" Tommy feared, "not again!", as he tried to call forth another weapon only more clocks appeared. _

"_No! No!" he cried as he suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and he turned around and suddenly felt like everything faded away._

…..

"Tommy it's alright, I think you had another nightmare!" Kim told him, as she woke him up.

"I think the same one like…yesterday?" Tommy replied and was glad that it only had been another dream.

"Have I overslept again?" Tommy wanted to know.

"Well, it's half past eight in the morning." Kim answered him immediately.

"Crap!" Tommy called out and immediately knew he would be late… again.

"I'll make coffee and you get ready, ok?" offered Kim and Tommy nodded thankfully.

As soon as Kim was out of his room, he got up and dressed himself after a quick shower.

As he walked towards the smell of fresh coffee, he heard her ask: "How often has it happened…?"

But before she could finish the sentence she was cut off by his answer: "Not often, maybe two or three times so far."

"How did you…" Kim began but decided to talk about something more important. "…. Never mind. I'm sure you have to leave soon for your courses, and I have to go to the motel to check in… maybe we can meet later on?"

Somehow she knew which motel she wanted to take. She wasn't sure how she could know it, but… she just felt like she knew.

"Sure, why don't we meet after my last course with the others?" Tommy suggested.

"Sounds great! About 2pm?" Kim asked back.

"Perfect. Then till 2pm at Ernie's."

"Perfect, see you then!"

**...**

**Ernie's juice bar:**

The rangers were sitting at one of the round tables, saving one empty seat for the last person to come.

They waited for Kim, as she hadn't turned up yet. But well, they had been over punctually and Kim theoretically had another few minutes until she would be too late.

"So, how long do you think Kim will stay?" Rocky asked Tommy.

"Well, I don't know. We haven't talked about it this morning. But you can ask her in a minute." Tommy answered wondering how long she would stay.

"So, what have you been talking about, then?" Kat asked him.

"Actually not much. I had missed the alarm again and the time for coffee had been short." Tommy admitted and his friends burst out laughing.

"Again? Rocky asked amused.

"Yeah, I know, it already happened yesterday." Tommy admitted.

"Well, actually... Yesterday you hadn't overslept." Adam corrected him wondering. "But how many times has it happened during this month?" Adam asked his friends.

"Well about five times, I think?" Tanya threw in.

"Yeah, yeah…" Tommy mumbled and didn't complain. He knew they were right, but the talk seemed so familiar! He just didn't know why.

"Yes, and remember, we only have the 10th of this month!" Jason added and the others burst out laughing again.

"You sure? Feels like the 11th already…" Tommy threw in.

"What's so funny? Has he overslept that often?" asked a familiar voice from behind and took the remaining seat the same time.

"Yes! But how did you know?" Rocky wondered. How could Kim knew about their talk? She had only just arrived.

"I… I don't know…" Kim answered while thinking about it. "I just thought I knew…"

"Well, as we're already talking about it, how often do you think Tommy has ignored the alarm and almost come too late to the courses?" Rocky asked her.

"Well…," Kim began and tried to remember what Tommy had told her. "He said it didn't happen that often… so maybe three times with yesterday?"

"That's what he told you? Well actually it is the fifth time," Adam corrected her thought.

"Yes, and yesterday Tommy didn't come late." Kat told her.

"That's weird." Tanya stated. "Tommy thought the same. But yesterday he didn't come late and you just arrived yesterday."

"Right… it just feels longer?" Kim wondered aloud.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Tommy added, "it also feels longer for me."

"Well, something is somehow weird, like you two know something we don't!" Rocky told them, but decided to leave that subject and turned to talk to Kim. "Hasn't changed much since back then, has it? So how have you been?"

"Well, I …," Kim began and found it hard to tell her friends what had happened. But didn't she tell them already? No, she just arrived yesterday… So they couldn't know, could they?

"So?" Kat wondered as Kim had trailed of and remained quiet since her beginning words. "We haven't seen any reports about you the last year. You surly have won a lot of competitions"

"No. Only a few," Kim corrected her and then breathed in deeply before she continued, "… until I had torn my ligament."

"Oh no!" Her friends exclaimed as they hadn't expected that.

"The doctors told me it wouldn't heal in time and that even when it would be healed, I would never be able to compete like I had. They told me… that my carrier was over." Kim closed her short explanation of what had happened.

"I am so sorry," Tanya told her and the others nodded sympathetically.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked her.

"It would have changed nothing. That was something only doctors could do. There was no need in bothering someone else. Besides, I didn't want anyone to see me like that." Kim explained and just left the part of, that she hadn't had the guts to contact them knowing they all would know about _the letter_. Well, _the letter that was sent_ was something else she wanted to explain to Tommy alone.

"And what happened then?" Adam wanted to know.

"Well, it healed and I didn't believe everything the doctors told me. I knew it would take time and I knew it wouldn't heal in time to compete. But I got back to my old form. It took a while, but as it healed and the therapy went well I just practiced and practiced while paying attention I wouldn't be too hard on it." Kim told her friends and it felt like repeating this story all over again and again.

"And now," Kim began as her friends were still quiet, trying to comprehend what she just had told them, "I have my own business. A small sports club training children. And it goes well and is a lot of fun."

Adam was the first to speak: "Well, you always got on well with Kids."

"Yes, that is right." Kat told him just as their communicators beeped.

At once their attention was on the job and they went out to find an empty corner to talk.

"Here Tommy, go ahead," Tommy spoke as the others were quiet and listened.

"Tommy, there is a monster in the park. You and the others have to get there immediately."

"Right," Tommy nodded towards the others and with a look in Kim's direction he asked his mentor: "Should Kim teleport to the Command Center?"

The others wondered how Kim could teleport to the Command Centre and even more how Tommy would know about it.

"Yes. Kim shall teleport to the Command Centre. Only if she is needed she'll come to your help."

Tommy nodded towards the others and they all teleported.

….

**Command Centre:**

As soon as Kim had arrived she and Billy had turned to the viewing globe to see how the rangers fought.

At first they seemed to have the upper hand. They managed to defeat the cogs quite fast, but then the real enemy still waited for them. King Mondo's latest creation.

One after one, Kim saw them getting thrown to the ground.

It felt so familiar, seeing these scenes. Like the meeting in the morning when she had gotten her communicator.

"Zordon,…" Kim began, but her mentor knew very well what she wanted to say.

"I know, you may go and help them." Zordon told her.

Kim nodded, morphed and teleported to the scene.

...

The monster seemed to have expected another ranger to come and the moment of surprise didn't really happen. Instead Kim kicked him, but the monster seemed to know what she had in mind and caught her foot while kicking her in return. Kim stumbled back and tried to get her balance back. One second later she held the satellite stunner in her hand and shot at it. But it didn't seem to cause too much damage.

Somehow it didn't surprise Kim, so she called her galaxy glider. Jumping on it, she flew a view times around the monster and shot at it, but never caused real damage. But it was enough distraction and by now the rangers had regrouped themselves and were just about to call upon their weapons as something unexpected happened.

The monster waved goodbye and disappeared.

The rangers looked at each other in confusion and Kim jumped back to the ground.

"Not again!" Tommy mumbled and Kim nodded. She didn't understand why the monster had disappeared again. Though… she hadn't seen it before... but how could it disappear again?

"Not again?" Tanya asked. "We haven't fought it before, have we?"

"No," Kat confirmed and turned towards Kim and Tommy.

"What are you meaning?"

"I don't know… It just feels like… it happened before." Kim commented and Tommy nodded.

"Maybe we should go to the Command Centre. Search for any signs." Tommy proposed.

"Yeah, and maybe Billy should check you two out the same time." Rocky told them.

"Hmm, wouldn't hurt. The whole day seemed strange." Tommy answered and looked to Kim who nodded.

"OK," Kim raised her communicator to contact Zordon.

"Zordon, the monster disappeared, but Tommy and I are teleporting in."

"Yes Kimberly." Zordon answered back and with that the two rangers disappeared.

Their friends still wondered what was going on, but as they couldn't find a solution, they decided to go back to Ernie's and wait for Tommy and Kim to return with answers.

…..

**Command Centre:**

Meanwhile Tommy and Kim got checked by Billy and he noticed that their brain scans showed something irregular.

The brain waves of the two didn't go the exact lines as the ones of his. He had made a scan of his, so that they could compare them.

But as he confirmed that it didn't seem to be dangerous, the two left and wondered what was going on.

* * *

><p>They're getting closer… But will they ever find out the truth?<p>

Please review! :)


	34. getting closer

Thanks to everyone out there, following my story!

* * *

><p>I don't own anything. Just the part of the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>That's weird," Tommy thought, as he found himself in the middle of the arena of Prince Gasket, "didn't I already dream that?"<em>

"_Here we see the beloved red ranger!" Prince Gaskets voice sounded from above, "alone to fight until he dies!"_

"_What? No!" Tommy called back, "that can't be!"_

_Tommy began clapping against his helmet while telling himself: "Wake up! Wake up!"_

_As he looked up again, Prince Gasket got more and more invisible and finally Tommy woke up._

…..

"Tommy," Kim called and went into his room just the same time he woke up.

"Another nightmare?" She asked concerned and something else stood written in her face.

"Yeah, the same one like… I guess I better stop counting…"

"I know what you mean… feels like the same morning all over again!" Kim told him wondering.

After a quick glance to the clock and realizing he would be late again, he asked her: "Would it be weird to say that everything feels like déjà-vu?"

"No. I also feel strange. I woke up feeling like I have been sleeping here the past days. And it can't be, right? So I took a look at the calendar and it is the tenth. I mean, I only arrived yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. I can't shake the feeling away, too. It feels like you've been here longer." Tommy admitted.

"Ok, maybe we should think like Billy and analyze the situation. What do we remember about _yesterday_?" Kim suggested and Tommy nodded.

"Well, I think I have been oversleeping the past few days… though I hadn't overslept the 9th, which _was_ yesterday."

"Yeah, and I know that I have to book a room for the next nights at a motel, but it feels like I have done it before. And I think we met at Ernie's at 2 o'clock?"

"Right… then the others will be teasing me because I overslept again…." Tommy began.

"…then Zordon will call," Kim continued.

"And you will teleport to the Command Center in case we need you, which…"

"...will be the case and the monster will suddenly disappear." Kim finished.

"Hm, I think we really lived through this day already!" Tommy thought out loud.

"Would explain everything. So the only question left is, why?" Kim continued his thought.

"It must have to do something with the monster." Tommy suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good guess. But we can't do anything until it appears." Kim told him.

That was right, so immediately a plan began to form in Tommy's head: "So, maybe we should change the events of "today". We have to tell the others and when Zordon calls, we stay behind and teleport to a place near the fight and search the area. Something tells me there might be the answer…"

"Ok, I'll go to Zordon, try to explain him our thoughts and then get a motel and finally be at 2 o'clock at Ernie's, right?" Kim asked.

"Like always," Tommy smirked and Kim laughed: "couldn't have said it better."

….

**At the Command Center:**

Kim had been given the communicator once again and before leaving, she had an idea. Though Zordon and Alpha hadn't believed her and thought it might be some kind of simple déjà-vu, there was one thing Kim could take with her.

"Alpha, do you have a little device we could attach to a robot of the machine empire and follow its path?"

"Sure, one second Kim. Aye aye aye, so confusing." The robot went to one console and picked something up.

"Here you go. Just press it at the back of the robot and it won't notice. Though I don't understand how it'll help."

"Alpha is right," Zordon added. "The robots usually are destroyed by the rangers. If one would survive it would be disastrous."

"I know," Kim smiled, and took the device. "Just in case you know."

Then she teleported out to her car.

….

**In a motel in Angel Grove:**

After teleporting to her car, she had taken the direction to the motel which felt familiar to her. If she and Tommy were right, then she had already visited it more than once.

Entering it, she knew she wouldn't need much time, as she already knew what she wanted.

"Hello Miss," the receptionist welcomed her, "can I help you?"

"Well, I hope so," Kim smiled and asked for a room: "I would like a room on the second floor with a good view over the pool and the Angel Grove Park. And I think I'll take the offer to book three days and get the fourth for free. Do you take my credit card?"

"Sure," the receptionist answered. He was too surprised to be able to say more. How could she know about the free room and that he thought about giving it to her?

"The rate is 29 $ per night." The receptionist finally managed to say and Kim had already grabbed her credit card and ID to pay for it.

"Thanks, I think I can park for free, right?" Kim asked the man.

"Yes, Miss." The receptionist confirmed and after getting her room key, she put the few things that still were in her car to her room and admired the view. She already knew, what she would see, but one more look couldn't hurt.

Then she made her way down to her car and decided to drive around the park before finally going to meet her friends.

….

**Somewhere else:**

"This time I want you to destroy them!" Prince Gasket told his creation.

"Yes," Archerina chirped, "with the information you have been collecting about their fighting styles you will be able to defend them effortless!"

"The rangers won't know what hit them!" the robot laughed.

"How could they?" Gasket laughed, "they can't even remember you!"

* * *

><p>Well, they're on the right way… but will it be enough or should we say, will it be soon enough?<p>

Please review! :)


	35. follow the plan

I don't own anything. Just the part of the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)

A big thank to those reviewing my story!

* * *

><p><strong>Ernie's juice bar:<strong>

The rangers were sitting at one of the round tables, talking while they waited for Kim.

"So, how long do you think Kim will stay?" Rocky asked Tommy.

"Well, I think a few days or longer. She takes a motel in town." Tommy answered, knowing there would be other questions to come.

"So, what else have you been talking about?" Kat asked him.

"Actually, the time had been short as I missed the alarm, but…" Tommy wanted to begin, however Rocky interrupted him before he could finish.

"You overslept again?" Rocky asked amused.

Tommy rolled his eyes, which didn't go by unnoticed by his friends.

"What? It's no secret, is it?" Rocky stated and the others agreed.

"Yes, I know. I have overslept five times so far, and before you remind me, it is the fifth time this month though it is only the tenth… again." Tommy sighed.

"Again? What do you mean?" Tanya wondered. How had he known what she wanted to say?

"Well, if Rocky hadn't interrupted I would have been able to complete my sentence by telling you that I already lived through this day a few times." Tommy explained and the others were suddenly silent.

"Why is everyone so quiet? No teasing about oversleeping today?"

A voice from behind asked in the silence and the rangers, except Tommy, were caught by surprise. They had been focusing on Tommy's words… wondering… and hadn't noticed anything else around them.

Kim took the remaining seat while the others just stared at her.

"Am I the only one, who is completely lost?" Adam asked his friends.

"I began explaining to them about the repetition of this day." Tommy told Kim and she nodded smirking, "and they didn't believe you, did they?"

"What about Zordon and Alpha, did they?" Tommy questioned her back and Kim shook her head.

"They only thought some kind of déjà-vu. But you know, we will be prepared this time." Kim explained and turned her attention to the others, who still sat there with open mouths, wondering what was going on.

"Ok, we don't have much time Kim. We should hurry in explaining." Tommy proposed and Kim nodded.

"All the questions you have to me about my career and everything else has to wait. It won't take long and Zordon will call." Kim began telling her friends, who had wanted to know these things a few moments before. Now they were wondering how she had figured it out.

"Yes, this time you will be going to fight them alone." Tommy took over and didn't stop though the others still weren't able to say a word. "You'll teleport to the park and fight the monster. Kim and I will be teleporting near the battlefield, but out of view. Maybe we will find the answer to the things that are happening again and again. When you need us, which will be the case, we'll come to your help."

"Ok, but why do you think Zordon will…" Kat began, but stopped talking as her communicator began to beep as well as the ones from the others.

"Wow!" Rocky told them, "this is weird!"

Tommy and Kim didn't waste time and went to an empty corner and answered Zordon's call as the others were beside them.

"Rangers there is an attack in the park. Just like Kim told us there would be. Though I still don't know how she could know, you have no choice but to go there. Maybe defeating the monster will hold the answers."

"We know. That was our guess. The others will teleport to the park and Kim and I are teleporting to a location near them." Tommy answered and seconds later coloured streams could be seen flying to the park.

….

**Command Centre:**

This time Billy was the only one, seeing how the rangers fought.

From the moment they began fighting, the monster seemed to have the upper hand.

Each attack was blocked or avoided by the creation of King Mondo and Billy began to think, that Kim had told the truth. Still he couldn't believe that the machine empire was so powerful, that they could turn the time back. But on the other hand, a few years before he wouldn't even have guessed that such things like aliens, Power Rangers or even Zordon and Alpha existed!

So why not?

He went over to the panels and began checking the surrounding of the rangers. If Tommy and Kim's story was completely true, then there had to be something… somewhere…

…

**In the Park with the Rangers:**

They had tried all they could, but kept being thrown away and pushed to the ground.

"Not again!" Rocky exclaimed as he and Adam were thrown back once again. Their double attack hadn't worked.

Kat tried her best at attacking the monster from behind, but it was like the monster could foresee it and ducked while spinning around and kicking her in return. She would have landed hard on the ground, if Jason hadn't been standing in her flying line and was now buried under her.

"Sorry," Kat mumbled and hopped she hadn't hit Jason too hard.

"Doesn't matter," he replied, "are you ok?"

"I am, but how can we ever defeat that thing?" Kat answered and in her voice could be heard, how hopeless she felt.

"Damn!" Tanya shouted, as she was thrown back, too.

Quickly she made her choice, while lying on the floor. She raised her wrist and shouted into her communicator: "Tommy, Kim, we need you!"

….

**With Tommy and Kim:**

They had been searching for something strange, while trying not to raise attention. "Tommy, we still haven't found anything and the others won't hold up much longer. This time they're even one ranger more down."

"I know. You should go, when they call." Tommy answered knowing very well, that she was right. Just then, their communicator beeped and it wasn't one of the rangers calling, but Billy:

"Tommy, Kim, I think I might have found something interesting. I scanned the park and though I found no energy signatures of the machine empire I found something else. One part of the Park showed an interesting reading on the scanners. It was like it didn't exist and the scanner "jumped" over it. My guess would be an energy shield."

"That could be it, Tommy!" Kim told the red ranger, "we haven't found anything till now, because it is shielded and we can't see it!"

"You're probably right! But when we can't see it, maybe we can't enter it, too." Tommy thought out loud.

Just then a familiar voice could be heard over their communicators: "Tommy, Kim, we need you!"

"Ok, there isn't much time left." Tommy told Kim and made his choice. "You go in and help while I try to find something. Billy, can you give me the coordinates near that piece, please?"

"Sure," Kim answered Tommy, "this time _we_ have a plan."

"Yes, and this time we will be the ones to hold the surprises!" Tommy added before he made his way to the coordinates.

"Tanja, I'm coming!" Kim now told her new friend over the communicator and called her glider. "This time we play it my way," she smirked and flew off to aid her friends.

* * *

><p>Please review! :)<p> 


	36. and get rid of the machine!

First of all:

Happy Christmas Eve everyone! (In Germany today is Christmas eve:) )

And to all those who live somewhere else and celebrate Christmas on the 25th of December: I hope you have a wonderful Christmas tomorrow!

And now no more talking: here comes the next chapter!

* * *

><p>I don't own anything. Just the part of the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the park:<strong>

The monster still wondered why there was no red ranger in sight.

Each time before there had been the red one, too. But it didn't matter. The plan was so perfect that nothing could ever destroy it!

"Now I'm ending your pathetic lives!" The machine announced while it scanned the rangers on the ground to know, which one to terminate first.

He made his choice for the gold one as he seemed the one who would be up on his feet again first. So he raised his arm and began channeling energy.

But suddenly he got thrown down from behind.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Who is daring to interrupt me when I'm about to finish a ranger?"

"That would be me!" Kim explained while flying around him and shooting him with her Satellite Stunner.

"You make me mad!" The monster shouted and raised his arm to shoot at her. The first ones didn't hit her, but then eventually he hit her or better to say the Glider, which disappeared as it was damaged.

…..

**With Tommy:**

While Kim had returned to help their friends, Tommy had gone in the direction Billy had advised him too.

Soon he found the strange area, the scanners jumped every time.

Though he couldn't see anything strange, only trees and bushes, he decided to hide and wait.

…..

**With the Rangers:**

As her Glider disappeared while standing on it, Kim managed to land safe on the ground and ran to the monster. But she didn't kick it and instead flipped over its head and punched at him faster than it could turn around.

Then she shot another series from her Satellite Stunner and while the monster was flying through the air, she helped her team mates up.

"You ok, guys?" She asked while helping Kat from the ground.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Jason stated, glad that Kim had finally arrived.

"You could have been a bit faster, you know?" Adam joked.

"Yeah, did you eat something first?" Rocky asked her playfully.

"Well, you might have, but not me," Kim answered and turned her attention to the monster that picked itself up from the ground. It was smoking a bit, by now, as a result from her attack.

"That was not how I expected it to happen!" They could hear the monster shouting. "You should have been arriving here otherwise! You should have been battling different!"

"I thought I surprise you this time, you know, just to make it a bit more interesting!" Kim smirked under her helmet and turned to her friends: "Call your weapons, and we make an end to this!"

They nodded and called their Zeo Pistols:

"Fire!" they ordered and the monster began getting hit by numerous shots.

"That's not how I like it! You should have been the ones being thrown to the ground! But I can change that! Next time you won't be so lucky!" the monster cried and then disappeared.

That was just what Kim had been expecting it to do. She spoke into her communicator: "Billy, Tommy, are you on him guys?"

….

**With Tommy:**

He didn't have to wait long as he heard Kim's voice and seconds later the monster appeared not far from him and headed to a special direction.

"Tommy, the monster must have appeared near your spot!" Billy could be heard the same moment over his communicator.

"Yeah, I'll follow him and you track him and the device." Tommy decided.

The red Ranger then quickly followed him but used the trees and bushes to hide out of sight.

Soon he thought the monster couldn't go anywhere interesting and just the same moment it passed something and his body began to disappear in waves.

"Billy, did you see that?" Tommy called his friend.

"Yes… sign… disappeared!" came from Tommy's communicator, but the sound only arrived broken.

Something had to interfere with his energy field, because the connection was bad.

Tommy decided that it was now or never, as he didn't want to risk living the day another time and he quickly ran to the spot where the monster had disappeared.

He raised his hand and reaching out he saw it disappear piece by piece, though he still could feel it. Quickly he made his choice and went through the barrier and suddenly got a sight of the monster again.

It was just about to touch a strange looking machine as Tommy knew that had to be it!

The reason, they lived through the day again.

The reason, the day would begin again – but not this time.

He had his Zeo Pistol ready and shot at the device, destroying it immediately.

"No!" The monster screamed and turned around, while Tommy noticed that the barrier seemed to fade away.

"Where are you?" Could suddenly be heard over his communicator and he answered shortly: "Ending it!"

He then charged the monster and soon was joined by the others.

Billy had given them the coordinates so they could teleport as soon as the energy field and the machine had been destroyed by Tommy.

"How could you find me?" The monster screamed desperate. "Everything was precisely planned!"

"Not as good as you think, we knew something was up." Tommy answered.

"Yeah, flipping over you, I attached a little surprise at your back but you didn't notice." Kim explained.

"That way our friend could monitor your movements to follow you and as soon as I destroyed the machine and your energy field disappeared, the rangers teleported here." Tommy ended the explanation.

Then the rangers didn't lose time and destroyed the monster for good.

….

**Later at Tommy's flat:**

The rangers had met here to finally get all their questions answered.

How Tommy and Kim had known the monster… how often they had actually lived through the same day and finally they got to know the details about Kim, they couldn't get at Ernie's.

The time went by and soon it was time to say good bye.

Though Kim thought she also should leave, she knew that she couldn't avoid the talk any longer. Technically for the others, Kim had just arrived. But for Tommy and her it felt much longer as they remembered most of the days they had relieved a couple of times.

"Kim before you go, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Tommy began and wasn't sure how to continue.

But Kim already knew. She nodded and took over: "I know, I thought the same. By the way, before you say anything: I am so sorry that I hurt you. But now it's time you should get to know about the letter."

Tommy nodded and went to make another cups coffee, as the night would get long.

* * *

><p>Well, finally the next day can come!<p>

What will Kim be telling him about the letter?


	37. the letter

Here comes what many of you might have been looking forward since the beginning… the talk about the letter!

And thanks to all of you for sticking with me and my story so far!

…..

I don't own anything. Just the part of the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's POV:<strong>

He still couldn't believe what she just had told him.

By now he was a loss at words and didn't know what to say.

Hell, even if he would know what to say he wouldn't be able to pronounce his thoughts.

But he knew he should say something to her. Tell her something, just anything!

When he looked at her, he could see the pain in her eyes.

But, hadn't he felt pain, too? So why was it at him to ease her pain?

Deep inside him he knew the answer, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Kim," he finally began but stopped again. What was he supposed to say?

….

_**Flashback**_:

Jason and the others had just left as Kim had agreed, that they needed to talk, or better to say that she had to tell him about the letter.

The letter that had caused him so much pain.

The letter that he still couldn't believe had been written by her.

The words had sounded so foreign, so unreal.

But he knew they were all her words, because it was her letter.

He didn't want to hear any simple excuses. On the other side he wanted to know what had been the cause for her words.

Well, he knew that he should give her the chance to explain.

Though he feared, nothing would make him ever forgive her.

Never.

….

Somehow since she had saved him from the arena, he hadn't wanted to talk about the letter.

He had wanted to forget it, though he knew on the inside he would never understand her intentions and somehow wanted to know why she had

ended their relationship that way.

"Before I explain I would appreciate it, if you would let me tell the whole story before asking any questions. And the other thing I want you to know is

that I am so sorry about everything." Kim finally began.

Tommy remained silent and Kim began to continue after taking a deep breath.

"At that time I was really good and was surely not far away from getting a medal. So my coach told me to concentrate on my training and nothing else.

And with nothing else he meant nothing else. I only trained, slept and ate! That's what my days were looking like from that point on."

"Ok, but what…" Tommy interrupted her but remembered what she had asked him to do and stopped in his sentence to let her continue.

"My coach knew about my friends and most of all about you. I didn't see sense in denying you or the others. And you know I only had time to write

short letters. When I got home from training I was always completely exhausted and all I could think about was getting some sleep. But I wrote to you

guys, as you all meant so much to me."

Kim paused and Tommy could see how hard it was for her to tell him all those things.

But he didn't understand so far, as she hadn't told him something unknown or difficult.

He knew how dedicated one's life had to be if you wanted to make a real career.

"Well, knowing that, my coach told me to stop writing, keep distance to the others and even break up with you. He had decided that it kept me from

concentrating harder on my training. I didn't like that and didn't want to do it. But he persuaded me in the end… It was one of his conditions, as he

threatened he would stop training me. So I wrote a letter, telling you, that I wouldn't contact you and the others for a while. But he didn't succeed

completely, as I didn't break up with you. Though I didn't exactly tell him I hadn't broken up."

"But that's what you did!" Tommy told her at once. "You wrote me that you had met another guy!"

"No I didn't!" Kim exclaimed, "why would you think that? I always loved you!"

"Because those were your words! Believe it… I have read the letter so often, that I know the words by heart." Tommy told her and his voice sounded

cold, hurt and kind of broken.

"But I didn't write that! I told you in the letter, that I would stop writing for a while as I needed to concentrate hard. I even wrote that I would

understand it, if you didn't want to wait for me and maybe even be with another woman. Because I would always wait for you!" Kim explained and her

eyes began to water.

...

How could she ask him to believe those words? Tommy wondered, but remained silent. It hurt too much after all this time.

Now, by talking about it he felt the whole pain again and it made it hard for him to stay silent.

But that had been, what she had asked him for, hadn't she?

Though as she had paused for a few seconds by now, it was his turn to answer he thought:

"Kim, that isn't true. I read the letter again and again! You had written nothing about what you just told me!"

"If you have read it so often, why don't you remember it?" Kim asked and her voice sounded shaken and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"How could I?" Tommy asked unbelievingly. Did she expect him to believe her lies?

He got up and walked to his bedroom.

As he returned he laid down the letter, that Kim had sent him.

The paper looked like it had been read very often and the pages were of a light yellow color by now.

"Here, see it for yourself", Tommy told her as he had decided that it would be the best to confront her with the truth and what she really had written.

"You kept it after all this time?" Kim whispered as she took the first page to read.

"I don't know why, but I couldn't throw it away. So I kept it." Tommy answered and though it didn't get less painful to see her read the letter, he still

wondered why he had always kept it.

He watched Kim's face while reading through the lines and couldn't help but realize that pain shimmered in her eyes and she seemed to get a strange

look on her face.

"Now it all makes sense," she just whispered as she had finished the letter and Tommy wondered what she meant by that.

"What do you mean?" he asked wondering.

"It makes sense why you never called after the competitions were over." She replied and had a sad look in her eyes.

"Why should I have called you? You just read for yourself – you broke up with me!" Tommy answered and couldn't believe that Kim still didn't seem to

accept what she had really written to him.

"No, no," she mumbled and Tommy could see that she was thinking hard.

After a few moments she took a deep breath and began explaining:

"Part of the letter is true Tommy," she began and as he wanted to say something she shook her head.

"Please, let me tell you before you interrupt me." As he nodded she continued.

"Like I said, part of it is true. I wrote the letter and I wrote everything except a part of the first page. You see, a lot of the words are mine, but instead

of the lines were I broke up with you I had written, that I would understand it if you couldn't wait for me, wait for the time when the competitions were

over.

I wrote that I would understand if you met another woman and forgot about us and be with her instead. But I also wrote that if you waited you should

call me when the competitions were over. I was afraid to write _I would call you_ in case you were with another woman as it would have been humiliating

to get to know that you had moved on. So as you didn't call, I imagined you had another one and I didn't have the courage to really find out and then

after the accident… Everything was just so painful."

After that it was just quiet in the room.

Tommy didn't know what to say and what to believe.

If that was the truth, then why were there different words?

"If that is true, why are there other words standing?" he wanted to know.

"If you look correctly, you see that it isn't exactly my handwriting. The first page was written by another person. He must have practiced so that his

handwriting was nearly the same like mine. But if you compare the pages, the rest is really my handwriting."

**Flashback end**

….

What was he supposed to say? As he compared everything written, he saw that there might have been another one writing part of the letter.

But why would someone do that?

"Kim, maybe you're right, as the handwriting is really a bit different. But why would someone do that?" Tommy finally asked her.

"I have a guess: My ex-coach. He went to the post office to send the letter for me. And now I understand his strange words a few days later.

He asked me if I didn't feel better after breaking up with you. I was confused but decided not to tell him, that I had written something else.

I thought he should believe it if he wanted as he couldn't understand that I didn't want to break up with you anyways.

And then he smirked and added that I would see it would be better that way and that I shouldn't wait for a call from you." Kim ended her explanation

before adding:

"You see, I always wondered a bit as I hadn't told him about waiting for a call from you after the competition. But I just thought he mentioned it as he

guessed that I would wait for you to call me. He was the opinion I broke up with you and isn't it a normal reaction, that the boy might call his

_ex_girlfriend and try to persuade her otherwise, right?"

Her explanations made sense for him, but it was just too much to take in for now. He needed time to think about it.

"Kim, I know now, why you hadn't called, but I just… I need to think about it. You understand?" Tommy asked her.

"I understand," Kim nodded and tears were still forming in her eyes.

"You shouldn't drive in your condition. Maybe you should teleport to your room?" Tommy suggested.

He didn't want to let her drive, but he also needed some time alone and with Kim in the room next to him it wouldn't be possible.

"Yeah, would be better," Kim nodded. But before teleporting she just asked him one more thing:

"But this time… you are calling me right?"

"Yes, I will." Tommy answered and Kim disappeared a second later in a stream of light.

* * *

><p>Well, now we know more about the background of the letter... will Tommy call her?<p> 


	38. confusion

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

I wish you all wonderful easter holidays!

Hopefully the snow at ours will be melt away by Sunday ;)

* * *

><p>I don't own anything. Just the part of the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV:<strong>

She still couldn't sleep. Over an hour had passed, since arriving in her room and remembering the whole talk and her tears had started rolling.

And they would a little while longer, as they still hadn't stopped.

She couldn't pick one word for her condition. It was too difficult.

But the ones describing it best would be:

Anger.

Frustration.

Sadness.

Helpless.

She felt huge anger thinking about what her coach had done.

He had lied to her!

He had tricked her!

He had made a fool out of her and in the end left her!

Good thing that he was far away. Otherwise she couldn't guarantee for his health.

She really would have liked to use him as a sparring partner.

And knowing that he didn't know anything about fighting he would have been good for just playing a boxing bag.

Yes, that would have been his role in her "sparing fantasy".

Frustration was the feeling when she thought about how everything had went! What these few lines changed by her excoach had meant in the end!

And she was even more frustrated, that she couldn't just go to her coach and tell him what she thought about his actions and beat him up.

NO! She had to breathe in deeply. She was the good one and she wouldn't put herself on the same low level that her coach seemed to have.

He was so lucky that she wouldn't do it as she couldn't live with the knowledge of having beaten someone who didn't attack her directly.

But he had hurt her so much more with simple words…

It was just so unfair!

Knowing she couldn't do a thing to change it she just felt sadness.

Sadness how it all had developed.

Sadness she hadn't had the guts to call him.

Sadness that it had hurt Tommy so much.

Sadness that she couldn't change the past.

And that brought her to the next feeling: _Helpless_!

That she couldn't change anything made her feel so helpless!

Only a few words exchanged had made everything so much worse.

She couldn't help but feeling helpless as there wasn't a single thing she could do!

….

**Tommy's POV:**

After Kim had left he had felt like the world had crashed around him.

All this time he had felt the pain, the sadness of having lost her!

But it would have only cost him a better glance at the handwriting to see that something had been strange.

But he hadn't noticed. Shouldn't he have noticed that the handwriting had changed?

Reading the letter so often, why had he never noticed that?

Taking another close look, he was sure by now. Part of it hadn't been her handwriting.

He felt like such an idiot! Why hadn't he seen it before?

And then something else she had said had made him thinking.

Why hadn't he called her? Why hadn't he tried to persuade her that breaking up wasn't the solution?

He remembered dialing her number but never pressing the call-button. He had been afraid of what her answer might have been.

But wouldn't she have been worth it? Definitely!

So why hadn't he just pressed the last button?

Why?

….

That night the falcon and the crane couldn't sleep well. It took them hours to finally get a bit sleep between the tears they had shed.

Tears that normally should ease the pain somehow in the end.

But not this time.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Please review :)


	39. the morning after

Thanks to all of you for taking time to read my story and even review or add it to your favourites!

* * *

><p>I don't own anything. Just the part of the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's POV:<strong>

As he woke up and noticed the time, his first thought was that he would be late for his courses. But then he remembered that it was finally weekend.

This time he really deserved it. After all it hadn't been a 5-day week for him.

He had lost the count of how many working days there had been for him, due to reliving the same day again and again.

And then another thought settled in. Kim.

He remembered the talk they had had and his thoughts afterwards.

Well, gladly he had found a bit of sleep in the end.

He still didn't know what to do. Sure it wasn't all her fault. But neither was it his.

Well maybe it would be good to take a shower and eat something first before he got lost in his thoughts.

After all with a full stomach he could think better.

About 30 minutes later he was sitting at his table, drinking coffee, as he heard his door bell ringing.

Who could that be? Kim? No, he had promised that he would call her.

So who?

He went to the door and after a quick look he saw that his friends were standing there outside the door.

"Hey," Tommy greeted, as he let them in, unsure if he really wanted company right now.

"Hey bro," Jason patted his back and seemed to have a knowing look.

"We thought you might want company this morning, you know, after yesterday," Adam threw in as he saw Tommy's curious look.

"Well, I don't mind company. I was just about to finish breakfast…," Tommy answered unsure if he really meant what he said.

"Oh great! Then I can eat the rest! I'm sooooo hungry!" Rocky shouted excitedly and began to eat Tommy's remaining breakfast.

"Well actually…" Tommy began but trailed of, as he decided to leave Rocky his rest.

"I don't think he'll ever change," Adam smirked.

"So," Jason began, "anything special you wanna tell us?"

"Well," Tommy began, unsure what to say. He had wanted to be alone for another couple of hours to clear his mind.

But they were already here and at some point he would have to tell them anyways.

So, why not now? Sure he would have preferred to be left alone for a little while longer, settling his thoughts… but the situation had changed.

Having thought it through for a few seconds, while feeling the looks of his friends settling on him, he decided that telling them now, might help deciding what to think of it all in the end.

"Since you are all here," Tommy finally began finishing his sentence, "I can tell you what Kim told me. And then tell me honestly, what you think about it, ok?"

"Sure," Adam told him after a look to his friends who nodded slightly.

Then Tommy settled down on a seat around his kitchen table and while Adam and Jason also took a seat he began telling them about the long feared talk he had had with Kim.

….

**In another part of town**

Kim had already finished her breakfast and was sitting in her room, not knowing what to do.

She had already showered, put up a lot of make-up, to hide the remains of her endless crying in the night.

Then she had made herself some coffee and quickly bought a sandwich in the little shop of the Motel.

And now she was sitting there.

Waiting for… she wasn't exactly sure for what.

One part of her hoped Tommy would call.

The other part hoped he wouldn't so soon, as she hadn't left any strength to face him again so soon, not knowing what he would tell her.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking at her door.

The Room service?

Opening the door, she saw Kat and Tanya standing outside.

"Hey!" Kat shouted and hugged her before stepping back to allow Tanya doing the same.

"Hi, what are you doing here so early?" Kim asked not sure what to think about this unexpected visit.

She was glad that she had already gotten ready for the day.

"Well, Kat told me what you liked most on days like this." Tanya explained to her.

"Days like this?" Kim asked unsure what the girls meant.

"Sure, what did you like most on Saturday mornings?" Kat smiled at her.

"Sleeping longer than on weekdays?" Kim tried but still didn't know what the two meant.

"Shopping! You always liked to arrive when the mall was just about to open up, so…" Kat began and as Kim remembered what she wanted to say, continued: "…I could shop before the other costumers arrived and I needn't wait for trying the things!"

"Yes, and guess what – It's only about 15 minutes till they open." Kat told her.

"Well then… I guess we shouldn't lose any time!" Kim answered and was glad that she got distracted from her other thoughts that way.

She was sure in reality the girls wanted to know about the talk.

But they didn't ask her until she was ready to tell. And they tried to help her in at least relaxing for a few hours before reality sank in once again.

_..._

_3 hours later_

...

The girls were sitting at a table of one of the restaurants in the mall.

They had tried on a lot of things and she had noticed that Tanya and Kat really tried to make her feel comfortable and didn't force her to tell them anything.

However she hadn't found anything worth buying. Maybe because she was still a bit confused and back in her mind she caught herself thinking about the evening before.

Deciding, that she had to tell the girls at some point, she decided why not now. Besides the girls had let it slip that the guys were at Tommy's.

So she bet that the rest of the team hadn't been so patient and already forced Tommy to tell them.

Before the girls heard his version, she found it best they knew hers also, before making any conclusions.

Sure, she didn't think Tommy would tell something wrong, but it was always good to hear both sides of a story.

After all that was something she had learned by now.

"Well, I really appreciate what you did for me… coming here, shopping and everything else. But I think you should also now about what Tommy and I had talked. Though it mainly concerns him and me – we are a team at the moment and we shouldn't have any secrets." Kim began telling them and as Kat and Tanya exchanged glances and nodded, Kim began telling the truth behind the letter.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Please review :)


	40. first realizations and

Thanks to all of you for taking time to read my story and even review or add it to your favorites!

* * *

><p>I don't own anything. Just the part of the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With the guys<strong>

After Tommy had ended, there was silence in his kitchen.

Only Rocky's chewing could be heard.

Finally as the silence got unbearable, Jason spoke.

"That was something I wouldn't have expected."

He still needed time to understand everything, but he had gotten the impression, that the fault wasn't on Kim's side completely.

Sure she could have acted otherwise, but the one to really blame was her ex-coach.

"Yeah. That was exactly what I thought." Tommy added.

"Wow, that explains a lot! Who is this guy anyways? I would like to visit him…" Rocky spoke up as he finally had eaten the last piece and anger could

be heard in his voice.

"We all would love too, I think." Adam threw in, but added: "Though that won't change a thing by now."

"You're right. That wouldn't change anything." Tommy agreed. "But I still can't help wondering, why she didn't call."

"But you told it yourself Bro", Jason spoke up. "You told us she wrote that it was your decision to call her and if you didn't she would know that it was

completely over."

"So you mean I should forgive her everything?" Tommy wanted to know.

"Well I'm not sure about _everything_, but about the not calling… I can somehow understand that she didn't call." Jason answered.

"But she could have at least tried," Rocky thought out loud.

"Yeah, just to find out, that Tommy had moved on in her opinion and she got to hear that her calling was in vain? That would be humiliating, I think."

Adam explained. He understood that her fear about being dejected had been so high, that she didn't call. But another thought had crossed his mind:

"One question Tommy, why didn't you call her?"

Tommy thought about what Adam wanted to know. He had often asked himself, why he hadn't done that. The answer? He didn't know.

Maybe the fear of hearing exact the same things that had been written in the letter? And that's what he decided to tell his friend:

"I don't know. I asked myself the same question. I guess it was fear." Tommy admitted.

"I can't say what I would have done at your place." Rocky told his friend and sounded more serious than anyone would have expected him to sound.

And Tommy couldn't do anything else than nodding. His friend was right.

"Be glad and hope you'll never get in that position."

"Yes, that's what I hope. Sorry Bro." Rocky agreed.

"But what now? I mean I think I believe her that it wasn't her, writing that special part of the letter. But how should I react now? I'm not sure, if I can

move on, forgetting all the…" Tommy paused as it was still hard for him to admit it in front of his friends, "… _pain_ that letter caused… though I know it's

not completely her fault." Tommy asked his friends.

"No one wants you to forget about everything." Jason told him.

"Yeah, I think you both need time." Adam spoke up.

"Adam's right." Rocky agreed with his friend. "No one can change what happened. So you both need time to understand everything.

Then you can both move on."

"When the time is right, you will call her, won't you?" Jason asked the leader of their team.

Tommy thought about that.

He knew his friends wanted to help him. But he didn't know what to do now. Well, he was sure he would call Kim at some time.

But not now. He needed to get a clear mind about everything. So what should he do?

"Sure I will call her. But … not now." He finally answered.

Hearing that the guys exchanged looks, not knowing what else to tell their friend.

How could they give him any advise, if they didn't know how they would react themselves if they had been at his place?

* * *

><p>Next time we will see how the girls' talk goes!<p>

Please review :)


	41. the truth about everything

Thanks to all of you for taking time to read my story and even review or add it to your favorites!

* * *

><p>I don't own anything. Just the part of the story-idea or better to say, anything unrecognizable is mine ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>With the girls:<strong>

By the time, Kim had ended the whole story, Kat and Tanya only stared at her.

They still couldn't believe what they had heard.

"So," Kim asked unsure, "what do you think?"

Deep inside she knew that not everything was her fault. But she still blamed herself for everything.

Kat was the first to speak up and with each word spoken her voice got louder: "What I think? I think he is an _asshole_!"

Her last words had been that loud, that people at other tables around them looked over with unbelieving looks on their faces.

It was then that Kat noticed there were children with the other people sitting next to their table.

"Kat!" Tanya rebuked her and had a look on her face that approved she also didn't like that Kat had spoken so loud.

"Sorry," Kat admitted realizing her mistake and the people around them continued their own talks, satisfied that the girl had seemed to realize her fault.

"But he is one!" Kat added in a low voice.

"I still can't believe that he tricked you like that." Tanya shook her head. She didn't like what she had heard about the ex-coach.

Knowing that Kim had been a ranger and that Zordon always had seemed to choose wisely she believed what Kim had told them.

"I know. I am still so angry for that. I wish I would have been brave enough, to call Tommy." Kim admitted her weakness.

"No, I understand what you did." Kat told her in a warm voice, as she had calmed down a bit by now.

"I would have done the same. Calling him, though you wrote him he should call if he did wait for you, only to find out he didn't – that would have been humiliating."

"I am not sure, I still think I should have acted otherwise." Kim told her friends.

"Well, maybe you should have." Tanya thought out loud.

"But it still isn't your fault. Tommy is to blame in the same way. He could have called you, to hear it from you."

"Maybe," Kat agreed. "But I still hate that coach! If we ever meet…" She left the end of the sentence unspoken, because the girls very well knew what

she wanted to didn't know that it angered Kat more, that Tommy had been hurt so much, than Kim. But they needn't know that.

"And what do you suggest?" Kim now wanted to know.

"You said that Tommy should call you, right?" Tanya wanted to be sure.

Kim nodded and then Kat spoke again. "Then we should give him some time to call."

"Kat's right. I am sure he will call you, but don't expect in the next hours. He will need time to comprehend everything and to move on." Tanya assured Kim.

"So you think he will call me, really?" Kim asked them, still not sure how Tommy would think about everything in the end.

"Absolutely. He does what he promises." Tanya told her. As far as she had gotten to know Tommy, she knew he was a good guy and would do what he promised.

Kat also nodded and leaned back on her chair. She didn't like to see Tommy that hurt.

And a long time she had hoped that she could fill the gap, Kim had left.

But not too long ago, long before Kim appeared, she had realized that she had to move on.

He would never see in her what he had seen in Kim.

And when he would be over Kim, at some point, he needed to find someone completely new, and she would be ok with that.

Now that Kim had reappeared, she wasn't sure about the fact, that he would need to find someone completely new.

Because as Kim had been the one to finally break the evil brainwash of Tommy she had realized that there probably would never be anyone like Kim.

And after hearing about the letter she had realized that she didn't feel the envy or anger anymore.

No, now she knew that she also was over Tommy and had moved on herself.

And the funniest thing about it, something she wouldn't have believed if someone told her months ago was: She was ok with that.

"So what should I do know?" Kim finally wanted to know.

"Now, we should give him some time." Tanya explained and went on, "and I think you also need a bit of time to comprehend everything.

You have also learned new facts about the letter and why everything happened the way it did."

"Tanya's right." Kat agreed with her friend. "You both need time to think about everything. And when he is ready and you are ready, you'll know what to do."

"Thanks for being there with me." Kim smiled at the two girls. She couldn't tell them in words what it meant for her not to be alone right now.

"That's what friends do." Kat smiled.

"And thanks for being honest and telling us everything." Tanya added.

"Well I guess, while we are waiting, we can continue our shopping-tour?" Kat suggested as she thought it would be best for Kim to do something else than sitting around.

She knew, Kim wouldn't forget about it, but while shopping there wouldn't be a strange silence if she didn't want to talk to Tanya and her about her thoughts.

"I think it wouldn't hurt," Kim smiled back and seemed to understand what Kat meant.

If they stayed here, sitting around a table, she had to talk about something as silence would be strange. But while shopping – there wasn't the need to keep on talking all the time and she could hang on her own thoughts.

So the girls got up and left enough money for the waitress, that she also would have a good tip.

* * *

><p>Now we know how the girls' talk went.<p>

The question left is: how will it continue now, that the long feared talk about the letter happened?

Thanks for reading!

Please review! :)


	42. in the blink of an eye

Thanks to all of you for taking time to read my story and even review or add it to your favourites!

…..

I don't own anything. Just the part of the story-idea or better to say anything unrecognizable is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV:<strong>

She was sitting once again at the pool of her motel room and still wore a smile on her face.

Though she was a bit sad, as Tommy still hadn't called, she couldn't help laughing whenever she thought about him.

It was really funny how fast things could change.

One moment you are still depressed and in the blink of an eye things could change.

And today that had happened.

While she had taken things slowly and thought about spending the day at the pool of her motel, to relax from the shopping tour the day before, she

had received a call from the Zordon.

….

_Flashback:_

"Yes, Zordon? Do you need my help?" She had asked her mentor immediately.

"Kimberly, we have a situation that requires your help." Zordon had answered and Kim had teleported after throwing on a light dress.

_Flashback end_

….

But that hadn't been the weirdest thing.

The weirdest thing had come after teleporting to the command center.

….

_Flashback:_

Kat, Jason, Adam and Rocky had been in the park, fighting the monster already.

Seeing Tanya and Tommy in the CC, she had wondered why they weren't on the battlefield.

After the mission to save Tommy, she had agreed to keep the morpher a little while longer – and to use it only in emergencies if the rangers needed

her badly.

"Kimberly. You can assume by calling you, that we have a problem at hands. We agreed to only call if you were really needed, as the current team

should be capable of fighting the machine empire."

"I understand and surely I will help – I just can't see the problem. I mean Tommy and Tanya look like they're ok… but they aren't with the others?"

"That exactly is the problem." Billy began explaining.

"You see the monster affected them with some kind of spell that is interfering with the morphing call and sequence.

Show her," Billy advised his friends and then Kim needed no more explanations.

"_Kimberly, the others need you_," Tommy began and his words weren't only spoken – they were sung by him!

"_But we can't morph like you do_!" Tanya went on, also singing the words – but her singing sounded a bit better than Tommy's.

"Alpha and I are already working on it. But… as you see we are not fast enough." Billy added and pointed to the viewing globe.

There she could see the morphed rangers being thrown to the ground.

"_Oh no! If we only could fight_!" Tommy sang again.

"_We don't like to stand aside_!" Tanya followed.

"Aye aye aye. It only gets worse." Alpha told Kim.

"Ok, you guys fix the morphers and I get down there."

With that she morphed and teleported to the park.

….

"We won't hold up much longer!" Kat cried, as she got kicked and flew against a tree.

"I hope Billy fixes their morphers fast!" Jason agreed, as he managed to land a few punches before being thrown against Rocky.

"You ok, Jase?"Rocky asked while Jason got off him.

"Yeah, you?" Jason asked back.

"Even better when we beat him. Let's show them what we got!" Rocky answered and the two began charging the machine again.

They threw kicks and punches and as they got kicked to the ground in return, Kat and Adam took action and double-kicked the monster back.

"Your really think you can beat me?" the machine taunted them.

"It won't be long till you're gone! And then I'll get rid of your missing friends!" he laughed evil.

"Not if I have a word to say!" came a voice from behind the monster and before it could turn around Kim had shot him several times in the back.

"Just in time!" Kat mumbled while getting up from the ground.

"You don't fight fair!" the monster cried angrily at the second pink ranger.

"Neither do you!" Kim answered and jumped in the air, as the machine had gotten up and kicked the monster backwards.

"Well, that's right. But you won't stand a chance!" the machine shot back and the both began trading punches and kicks.

So far Kim could block them all, but eventually she got knocked backwards.

Still feeling the impact, she got back in her fighting stance, where Kat joined her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kat asked her.

"Oh yes!" Kim answered and they double teamed up.

First they somersaulted over the machine and then turned around and kicked him hard. But they didn't stop and pulled their weapons, shooting him.

The Monster sparkled, but didn't seem to give up.

"Forgotten about us?" Rocky shouted as he rushed forwards, Jason and Adam in tow.

The three boys kicked the monster back and also brought forth their weapons. Joined by Kat and Kim they fired simultaneously.

That was it and the monster exploded.

But the fight wasn't over, as he grew and the rangers had to call their Zords, now.

And Kim remembered that this time, she was the only one without a Zord.

"Oh no," Kim sighed.

"What is it Kim?" Adam asked.

"You guys have to fight him without me now. I don't have a Zord." She reminded the team.

"She's right," Jason took the lead. "We have to fight him and hope that Tanya and Tommy can join us soon!"

"_Did I hear you calling my name_?" Tommy's voice appeared next to them.

"_I think I heard the same_!" Tanya also sang.

"_Let's get to our Zords_!" Tommy ordered and Tanya went on:

"_We don't need more words_!"

_Flashback end!_

…..

After the fight everything had went back to normal but Kim was sure she would never forget that fight!

And each time recalling how Tommy had to sing everything he wanted to say was just really funny.

Well, she hadn't been inside the Zords, like them, but she had been able to hear everything through the intercom.

Though after destroying the monster both were released from the spell.

Gladly. Their throats had already been a bit sore.

As the sun went down, by now, Kim decided it was time to head to her room.

She gathered up her things and was just about to head inside, as she heard someone calling her name.

"I know I told you I would call. But as my voice isn't the best it would be hard to understand on the phone. So I decided to come by, if that is ok?"

Tommy asked her.

"It's ok. I was just about heading to my room and order Pizza. Wanna join me?" Kim answered. She knew the talk wouldn't get too easy. But it was

time.

"Sounds good," Tommy answered and they went inside the motel.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

Please review! :)


	43. the talk

Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read my story and even review or add it to your favourites!

I know it's been like forever that I last updated – and I'm totally sorry for that – but here comes the next chapter.

* * *

><p>I don't own anything. Just the part of the story-idea or better to say anything unrecognizable is mine!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Kim's room.<strong>

They had ordered their pizza and now it was silent while they were waiting for it to arrive.

It was an awkward silence given the situation they were in.

Fighting together against evil, once being a pair, then disappearing of each other's life and then fighting together again. If that wasn't strange, then what?

"Well," Kim broke the silence, as she couldn't take it anymore and started: "how's your throat? Still aching?"

"Not really, it's just sounding really sore." Tommy admitted.

"Well, since we are having a bit time till the pizza will arrive, I will just begin, ok?" Tommy suggested.

Kim nodded and though he couldn't see it, she was glad and worried about it the same time.

Glad that they would finally settle things.

Worried about how it might turn out in the end.

"You know that it wasn't easy for me, after the letter arrived – which I know by now, wasn't your fault. I am angry and frustrated the same time. I keep thinking why didn't I have the guts to just call you? And then I answer myself, I wouldn't have been able to hear you dumping me again." Tommy told her with a heavy voice.

"But you know, that wouldn't have been the case, by now. Do you?" Kim wanted to make sure.

"I know. But you have to understand… at that time… in that situation…" Tommy continued but couldn't form a complete sentence as it was still hurting to think about that.

"I know," Kim agreed with a low voice and touched his hand to comfort him. They were sitting in front of each other at the small table in her room, with empty plates before them.

Kim wasn't sure how he would react, but she just had to do something to comfort him. And as he didn't pull away, she felt her worries leave that it had been the wrong thing to do.

Tommy himself was surprised about her action, but he felt surprisingly comfortable with their hands touching.

"And I am so sorry, too, that I didn't call." Kim continued. "Like you I could have also just tried to call you and ask you in person."

"Looks like we both could have acted otherwise." Tommy smiled and pressed her hand softly.

"Yeah, I think, now I understand more, why older people seem to be more wise in their actions." Kim told him.

"And why is that?" Tommy wondered.

"Well, they already made our mistakes and learned of them to act more wise the next time." Kim answered.

"Yes, that makes sense. Must be the reason, why Zordon is so wise. Not that he makes or ever made mistakes… but you know he is really old." Tommy agreed with Kim.

"Did you just make a joke?" Kim laughed.

"Yes I think so." Tommy smiled and there wasn't the same tension in the room like a few minutes before.

"You changed Tommy," Kim answered thoughtfully and Tommy asked back if that was a bad thing.

"No, I don't think that it's bad or good… it's just… I think we all changed since we became rangers," Kim told him and continued smiling: …" and lost our powers and regained them."

"I think you are right. A lot of time has passed since then. And we all have changed. But since I found out the truth about the letter, I can't stop thinking: _What would have been, if it hadn't gone that way?_" Tommy asked Kim.

For a moment she was silent, but then answered: "I don't know. I think what we had was perfect, but we were younger, than we are now. So no one knows if it would have lasted or not."

"Yes, that is what I think, too. It is sad that it ended that way." Tommy agreed and thought for a few seconds before he went on to tell her, what had been on his mind lately. "But just because your coach managed to break us up doesn't mean that we can't get to know each other again. I mean, we still get along together and what about if we found out once again, if there is more?"

Tommy knew, he was taking a risk, but that was, what had been on his mind lately and after all: they needed to decide at some point how to go on in the future. So he waited for her to answer and it seemed like an eternity before Kim spoke.

Kim wasn't sure what she just had heard. She would have never hoped that he would say something like this, because she would have never thought, he could forgive her like that. And hearing these words she knew, she was forgiven.

And now it was her turn to answer. But what was it, what she wanted? Deep inside her she knew what it was and so she breathed in deeply before answering his question: "I would like to find it out once again… so does that mean we will go out at some point?" Kim ended and blushed a bit.

Tommy nodded smiling, as he had heard what he had been hoping for.

"Yes, that would mean, that I ask you out again and we get to catch up and to know each other better… once again."

"I would like that idea." Kim agreed and couldn't turn her head from Tommy. Their eyes met and neither of them could turn away.

The touch of their hands seemed to get hotter and they felt new tension building up in the room. But it wasn't the same tension as before.

Now it was a complete new, but also long forgotten tension. It felt like in the past as they had gotten the courage to go out as they realized they had more for each other than just friendship.

And suddenly they started to lean very slowly towards each other… until their faces were only inches apart. But just as they were about to connect there was a knock on the door and they almost jumped out of their seats.

"Well, I should get that," Kim told Tommy as she had gotten over that shock, "looks like the pizzas are here."

And she was just about to get up, as he shook his head and told her to sit down.

"I will get that." He smiled at her and went towards the door and paid the pizza deliverer.

Then he carried the two pizzas to the table and sat down again. And as Kim wanted to offer him money for her pizza he just told her to keep it.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked wondering.

"Absolutely." He told her. „Remember what we just talked about? Why not start right now?"

"So, you are already taking me out for dinner… well in my room," Kim smiled.

"Yes. I figured, why waiting when we could just start right now. I mean with the robot empire out there to attack every moment and never knowing surely what the next day will bring… why not?" Tommy explained to her.

"In that case, thanks for the pizza." Kim agreed and took her first bite.

Earlier that day, she wouldn't have guessed what turn the day would bring in the end. But now she was glad the way the day had went on.

Neither she, nor Tommy could know how things would go in the end. But she was sure about one thing: it was worth finding out!

* * *

><p>I hope you liked that little chapter.<p>

To all of you guys happy holidays and have fun celebrating with your families and friends!

And if you find the time, please review ;)


End file.
